


Fears and Mishaps

by UkrainianBlack117



Series: Fantastic Beasts Saga: Dragon Tails [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Blood Loss, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Randomness, Some shits and giggles, Too angsty, lots of injuries, precious newt, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: Newt Scamander travels around the world,rehabilitates magical creatures and studies them.He's not good with being around people and hardly interacts with them because he chooses not to.He's not afraid to befriend them though, and is ready to take on anything.Or so he believes.As a magizoologist,he has to work with dangerous creatures and be independent.It all starts to change however,when he rescues a wizard unlike any other.(old version, re-written version will be out soon and this story will be deleted after new one is done)





	1. Differences

**Author's Note:**

> A little heads up; these first few chapters occur before the film itself. Also, expect possible spelling or grammar mistakes.

People are different from each other in many ways, a unique persona that everyone has. People were different in personality, behaviour, hobbies etc.

At least that's the most common thing you will hear nowadays. It wasn't as such for Regulus Summers. Humans are very particular creatures, where most always worry about appearance and attitude in public. In other words, it's mostly the first impression that they give others that matters a lot. When you step out of boundaries and start to be different in more ways than you can think of, it's not taken too well. Behave weirdly in public and you're called strange. Talk about your fascination in your hobby and they call you irritating. Learn or do something no one else has ever tried and they call you mad.

He learns it the hard way. Regulus tried his best to be an average wizarding student who could at least have a few friends. He does at first, until everything falls apart when he reaches the fifth year of his education on magic. After too many people come and go in his life, he realizes it isn't worth it anymore and closes his doors, falling silent and being the only awkward student in class who has no friends. They'd laughed, shoved and called him irritating as far as he can remember. He learns his surroundings and the creatures around him, including people. So he learns to shut them out when they do their daily attempts to spite him or make him break.

He's also decided that people don't really quite matter to him anymore. People don't like him either ways, so what's the point? There will be more silence in the following days of his life but at least it will be peaceful.

That was in the past, not long actually but still long gone at the same time to him. Regulus was now an independent magizoologist travelling around the world to look for and research creatures that people had never seen before or deemed dangerous. Humans don't cast a glance at these magical creatures, deeming them dangerous or simply having no interest in looking at things that do not look like a human.

It's different for Regulus because they understand him.

He understands them.

He can hear them speak words that cannot be comprehended by muggles or even the magical community. Hear their pain, sorrow and fears of the most vile monsters on the planet and most of their stories belong to none other than the species mentioned above. He feels the same but he wouldn't go so far as to call people 'vile monsters'. There definately are many but there's always a handful who are better. This was an ability that no other wizard in existence ever had so people called him a lunatic. Lunatic also because he was ready to get himself killed anytime by the most dangerous and vicious beasts known to mankind.

It's already difficult for him to blend into the normal society of the Wizarding world or the simple world Muggles knew.

Travelling around the world was not much worry to him. Even if it meant being away from home or anything he's been ever familiar with, it meant that he could pursue the one thing he has ever loved in his life. Being away from people was also a refreshing start because it wouldn't be so crowded or let him be watched by the scrutinising, judgemental glare of people. Animals didn't do things like that. They are quite peaceful and are able to do anything they'd like in their own natural habitats.

Regulus sneaked up a small hill, hidden in plain sight as he marvelled at the creature he was looking upon now feeding on a very large cattle. It was a Hebridean Black dragon, a slightly less commonly known species of dragon than the Welsh Green. He silently took notes and sketched it's structures as the dragon moved towards the nearby lake to drink from. It was best not to alert the dragon, which he could hear was very pleased with itself and quite happy with the silence. He had been following this dragon tirelessly for days after realising it seemed to be injured from somehow being caught in a trap. He couldn't get closer to it because the creature was highly aggressive and frightened from the traumatising experience. He did however,made sure to follow it and cast healing spells on it's wounds when it was sleeping as well as study it. The dragon was now clearly fine on it's own now so the wizard stood up and left the dragon to it's own care. He pulled out his wand and disapparated away.

He apparated onto a large open field with nothing in sight except for a forest surrounding said place. He deemed it safe to transform into his animagi form, a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon and took flight towards the afternoon sun covered by the clouds. He wondered what to do next. He had quite a few things in mind but he couldn't decide. Perharps he should head to Egypt to find Sphinxes. He could do some company and the riddles that they liked so much. It would take 3 days to fly there but it was fine to him. There was no family to go back to,since his father had died of a fatal illness when he had graduated from Hogwarts. He never knew who his mother was and didn't have any siblings. 

He had long ago cut any contact with "friends" he might've had in his time in school. They didn't care anymore so there wasn't any reason to stay in touch with them. The only friends he ever has are non-human. There's one in the slingbag he has been carrying with him right now but it doesn't speak. It's okay because it's a very joyful creature that he has always loved ever since he had rescued it.

In his reverie, he doesn't remember that he's a dragon and that he's flying in plain view for any muggle or wizard to see. There's a storm coming and he doesn't even know it.

By the time he realized what was going on, his hindlegs and left wing had been bounded by a binding spell thrown at him from far below. He screeched as he was sent hurtling down to the ground at an amazing speed since his left wing was disabled. His crash sent huge chunks of earth and bits of foliage up into the air. His head was spinning from the crash and when his confusion cleared, his other wing had been bounded by another wizard from his right.

One after another, several wizards apparated around him and started to cast binding spells at him. Thick, heat resistant enchanted ropes were flung all around his body rendering him immobile even as he struggled to break free and fly away as quickly as he could. Sadly that wasn't the case. He shrieked in agony when they casted the cruciatus spell at him one by one, almost rendering him unconscious by the time they were 'done'. The Unforgivable Curse sent a burning heat and electricity raking through his system,effectively tearing screams out of him. He wished for himself to just disappear, to just faint anytime because the pain was so immense it was already nearly driving him mad.

"Tough thing, this one," a wizard in a gruff voice said leering at him while he was panting and moaning in pain,"hard to knock out." Another wizard simply sneered, grinning maliciously as he approached Regulus. He had a nasty scar across his face,disappearing past his clothes and was foul-smelling. "Looks like we have to do it the hard way don't we?" He conjured a spell that spewed flames and transformed into a giant burning Manticore that roared angrily at Regulus. The flames were the least of his concern but the cursed fire could still hurt him due to it's bloodthirsty,sentient mind to destroy anything it sees. His terror and fear of the people were instantly knocked out of his mind when the apparation of the Manticore slashed his snout and back, making blood spill out of his wounds and onto the ground.

It continued until his vision started to have black spots in it and his head dropped harshly onto the ground. He fainted this time around but not before his fear of the most violent species was renewed from the experience alone. That humans and magical creatures were a very different group altogether that not even the magizoologist could regroup or attempt to explain to people who didn't understand anything beyond mankind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped into my head out of nowhere and i've decided to write this fic after my brain was like, please write something or i'll shut down


	2. Dark Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop my writing urge so i had to post another chapter today before i forget about it. Expect possible spelling or grammar mistakes.

"Nice lookin' dragon we caught t'day.Think it'll be good for the market boss?" The scruffy voice of a man was heard as they moved the humongous Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon they had caught about a week ago into an enchanted cage,in a large smuggling harbour disguised as a normal warehouse. Finding a huge creature in such a place was astounding but also a bit weird since it wasn't really where this dragon species would venture. Still,it would fetch a huge price and attention from the Black Market.

A man in a black cloak swept the area,looking curiously at the large unmoving creature in the cage. He stopped momentarily,his minion still trying to smugly grin next to him. His face however,turns into a scowl when he senses something his dumb followers hadn't detected so easily.

"You fool," The trafficker is taken aback by the words of the menacing figure before him but says nothing out of fear," Do you realize what you've caught here?"

There is evidently confusion written on the face of the man when he sees his boss's angry look give way to a wide smirk. "This here is no dragon! It's an animagus." The man is still confused as he looks at the dragon closer. There's no evidence of markings to show that the dragon was a wizard or witch except for the presence of larger,thicker spikes that look more elegant and brighter than a normal Ukrainian Ironbelly.

"S-sir. How is it possible that th-this thing is a w-wizard?..." He stammers barely looking at the man before him. There's a flash of rage across his face making the man wince before it settles back into the cold, unnerving stare he's showing.

"It has magic. It's so strong that i could sense the aura of it radiating from a mile away but i suppose someone like you can't sense something so extraordinary,do you?" He mocks as he steps closer towards the cage being shipped into a magical teleporter.

"Y-yes master." The man fearfully agrees, not wanting to ignite the wrath of the dark wizard before him. This powerful wizard was not be trifled with.

He smiles in satisfaction before continuing," a wizard brought under our control like this can prove to be very useful. He'll be able to take down cities and the ministries of magic around the world." His minion puts on a sly grin on his own face,catching on to what his boss was planning to do.

"Where'd you want to put him sir?"

"The same place where the others are, whichever warehouse. You know what to do before you bring him there." His follower's ugly smirk grew wider at that sentence.

The man bows as he steps back towards the magical teleporter to set the destination of the creature. The wizard cloaked in black's lips curl up into a nasty grin as he turns around, disapparating out of the smuggling harbour. Things were going to be quite fun,with the stage being set for the war he wanted to ignite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to think about this. This is even shorter, sorry! Hope you guys like it :).
> 
> Please review and share your thoughts or comments about this fic to me! :D


	3. A Kind Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for today or else my poor memory will make me forget and destroy my brain. Heads up that this chap might be a little bit cruel or sadistic for some people (and magical creatures).
> 
> Expect possible grammar or spelling mistakes.

Newton Scamander knows it's wrong to steal merchandise off the shelves or marketplaces he's been to. His family didn't raise him to be an ungrateful man or a thief who stole only for his own pleasures. He has reasons of course, many which were very valid and reasonable. There's a reason why he's a magizoologist after all.

The first time he walks into the black market to investigate the rumours he has heard of the smuggling of magical creatures, he's already close to fainting from the sight of it all. Six starved Mooncalves that looked like only skin and bones are now helplessly cramped into a thin small cage that could've probably only actually fit one or two of them. A pheonix which had lost the majority of it's brightly warm coloured feathers was squawking in fright as a burly man picked up it's cage and started swinging it wildly. The poor, filthy conditions of the place drives Newt mad as he has to witness the suffering of probably close to a thousand magical creatures.

The magizoologist knows it's wrong to do it, but he buys them off the market and secretly steals cages by the dozen and frees them. The market is a hectic place and suppliers are already coming in with new stocks of 'merchandise' (which again makes him even more saddened than he already is) so it's hard to notice him, one of the many faces of the crowd. It's illegal to even buy things, living or non-living, from a black market. Newt knows he's doing these for the sake of the magical creatures he has loved all of his life. They're sentient beings just like everyone else and didn't deserve to be labelled as 'merchandise' or things that are only to be used for people's benefits.

Unfortunately the current generation he lives in right now doesn't see his ways. Magical creatures are dangerous. Magical creatures do not deserve the respect that all wizards and witches share with each other. So he argues that they are _not_ dangerous because they only defend themselves out of instinct. They can be loving and be respected equally if people knew the ways to actually approach and try to see them the way he does. Words have very little effect to help the situation so he decided to make a book to help persuade the magical community on why such things are important. It was thanks to Augustus Worme who had approached him in the first place to write on the very subject he was an expert in.

He definately can't free them all yet because there are too many dark wizards or witches who are not on friendly terms with anyone in the market now. One wrong move and the whole crowd would probably turn against him. He however, is close to tearing up from seeing the agony and suffering of the creatures he loved so much being trapped and bought illegally from the market to be used as though they weren't living,breathing creatures. He's gives a look of pity to a small cage of doxies trapped in the tiny space,being squeezed to death from the lack of space when he hears someone shouting over the din to catch people's attention. He walks towards the source of the voice and the crowd of greedy people gathering around said person. There are several large towering cages behind the man,shaking madly with muffled roars that can be heard beneath the cloth drapped over them.

"Hello my fellow wizards and witches! If ya ain't able to take a bit of blood and tears then i suggest you'd be on your way ya vermins!" The man speaking had a long scar across his face that isn't too attractive. The crowd cackles, which makes Newt shift uncomfortably from the dark atmosphere settling in this audience. "Got a bunch o' mighty things here today, as always! And what a sight it'll be, mates! Presenting," he flicks his wand, uncovering the large draping cloths over the cages and revealing large reptiles twoering over everyone. Dragons. "these great big flamin' brutes that always hate us all." He finished in his rough voice as a toothy grin appeared on his disgusting face. Newt clenches his fist in anger and pain as he sees a Romanian Longhorn, Chinese Fireball, Antipodean Opaleye and Hebridean Black imprisoned meekly in their cages.

Among all of the them, a Ukrainian Ironbelly in the middle stood out the most. It's metallic grey scales have dulled to a sickly colour and were covered in blood,had wounds that were still bleeding and a three long slashes across it's right side of the face and back. It was also slightly larger than the average one and had bigger spikes across it's back then Newt had remembered seeing one. It was barely conscious and was tied down tightly to all four corners of the cage unlike the others, looking quite frightened at seeing a fellow dragon in that state.

"I have somethin' to tell ya mates and it's this guy here," He walked to the cage behind him containing the Ukrainian Ironbelly and patting the bars,"this here mates, is a one of a kind thing, something extraordinary that you and I have never heard before in ages." He walks away back to the crowd, looking with intense interest at the creature. Newt looks up slightly as well in confusion at the man then the dragon. "And I'll show you why." He whips out his wand and casts a spell at the dragon. It suddenly starts to shrink and it transforms into a young man with tattered clothing. He has a slingbag around his neck that they clearly hadn't bothered removing and the ropes were making angry stretch marks on his wrists and ankles. He was clearly beaten nearly to death and was breathing heavily on the cold metal floor of the cage. Newt is taken aback by the sight and revelation.

Was that an animagus? Why of all things would they want to catch and put a wizard like them among these magical creatures? This was beyond the boundaries he believed of evil and illegal at the same time.

"THIS animagus here mates, is a different one from any other we all might've seen or known. Whoever heard of one that can turn into a dragon? But wait, there's more... He can speak to the goddamn savage beasts, not just to these ones here." He pointed to the dragons which cowered at the accussing stares and finger. The crowd chortles at his words and Newt is mortified beyond words to even describe what he was even feeling right there at that time,likely for the poor wizard who was semi-conscious. The crook had no right to accuse the innocent man or magical creatures as savages.

" Think about it mates, if a wizard can do that, then that means he can bring these beasts under his control." The crowd mummurs in agreement and the sole magizoologist in the crowd remained appalled at the ridiculous notion. "That's why today,i ask,or rather the dark wizard that you all know has been gathering an army,for you all to join this free-for-all and put this man in his place. Let him become a loyal dog to the great dark wizard who will know nothing but misery and pain forever!" The speaker madly shouted and the crowd cheered. Newt is horrified when people go up one by one and start casting the cruciatus and even the imperius curse on the animagus. He hears the wizard screaming in agony, which terrorizes him further when the crowd cheers and encourages the torture to go on. He doesn't realize how quickly time had passed when probably the 7th or 8th wizard goes up to continue the cruelty.

That was very much the last straw for the magizoologist as he pushed through the crowd,drawing his wand when goes up the stage that still has four wizards and witches torturing the prisoner. It's an act that can expose him and cost him a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for just being in the Black market,no matter how innocent he is. " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " He casted it at the people up onstage who instantly freeze and drop like bricks onto the wooden stage. "Hey what're you doing?!" The speaker angrily shouted from the side stage as he noticed Newt causing a large commotion.

The kind wizard quickly whispers a spell that caused the bars to disappear for a moment,slipping inside the cage and kneeling down to where the injured man is. He's lying almost deathly still on the ground,breathing heavily and sobbing from the pain,looking far worse than he was when he was first revealed. There's blood pooling around him and his body is broken and bent in a multitude of gruesome ways. Newt felt an overwhelming amount of sadness for the poor wizard who did nothing to deserve this. The spell wore off just in time as the crowd angrily tried to reach for the magizoologist, blocked by the now visible bars again. "GET HIM!" The spokesperson screamed,pointing hysterically at them.

He quickly glanced to the other cages containing the other 4 dragons and pointed his wand at their cages. " _Alohomora!_ " The cage doors swung open and all four dragons flew out,devastating the scene quickly and knocking over several stalls and cages of other creatures,also setting them free. Tha havoc they cause distracts the crowd and causes them to forcefully disperse. He tries to lift the man and he recoils,yelling in pain and stunning him in debate on whether he should do it. He decides there's no choice and continues what he's doing,earning tortured cries of pain while lifting him onto his back and carrying his wand and case on his right and left hands respectively.

Newt decided that it was indeed time to get out of the scene and disapparates from the black market, leaving the destruction he'd inadvertely caused behind.

He apparates into an alley in a small but bustling town slightly further than he had expected. It's then he notices that the ragged,deep breaths he had been feeling on his back and neck has suddenly disappeared. The magizoologist panicked,opening his suitcase quickly in a well hidden place and bringing the broken animagus with him as he climbed down into his shed. Pickett,who had been sleeping for some time in Newt's coat pocket,had woken up from the commotion and noise earlier. He crept out of the pocket,watching with discreet interest at the man in Newt's arms,chittering in slight worry. Some of his creatures were in the shed currently including Dougal the Demiguise. They made soft sounds of concern as Newt walked down the staircase,covered in blood from the animagus bleeding wounds. He set him on a makeshift bed and immediately sets to bringing the man back by performing a resuscitation procedure on him quickly as his creatures watched on tensely. He doesn't want to lose another life that died in vain despite his efforts to save them even though they weren't magical creatures.

Newt has a heart for anything other than magical creatures,including people. They could shove him aside for all they want but he'll never stop caring. It hurts him but he can't sit still knowing someone was dying or injured just the slightest,even if said people are strangers. It's one of his greatest personalities that show the brightest and has earned him his place in Hufflepuff.

He heaves a sigh of relief when the man splutters and coughs after his third attempt to revive him,breathing again albeit in shallow breaths. He eyes the wizard for any signs that he might just suddenly stop breathing again. For a moment,the man's glazed and red eyes look at Newt,causing him to freeze as he makes eye contact. "Who..are you?" He quickly drifts off before Newt can answer. Pickett just looks questioningly at the man then to Newt himself who just snapped out of his train of thoughts.

The magizoologist relaxed,his shoulders lowering as he did so. He dapped the damp cloth in water and cleaned the blood off the wizard properly,still eyeing the man warily. "Just a kind stranger." He mumbled softly,more to himself than the man before him sleeping in the bed,looking slightly better than he was before he had rescued him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this chapter does it for today. Maybe, if my writing urge doesn't come back suddenly.
> 
> Review and let me know what you guys think of this! :D  
> Edit:Added and changed some slight stuff in this chap to fit my next chap properly.


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a mad writing roll and urge to add another chapter today. Some abuse from the previous chapter carried over to this chapter as well. P.S. I need more Newt/Tina fandom.
> 
> Expect possible grammar or spelling mistakes

There's a serenity in the darkness he sees, a blank world with nothing to worry or be wary about. There's no one else there to terrorize or mock him. There's nothing in the void to make him shy or be scared of. Nothing can hurt him, at least physically.

Then again it also frightens him. In that void, there's no light penetrating it, no hope of seeing daylight again. The darkness swallowed and enveloped everything in the thick blanket of eternal dusk that even he couldn't see his own fingers. There's no creature to seek comfort with in this empty world. It was just him. Him and his fears that seem to be there for no reason. It also scares him because he sometimes thinks he's in Limbo and was already dead.

Regulus Summers knows that he's possibly unconscious in reality,wherever he is,and is probably being shipped as a dragon to wherever these people want to ship him to. He hears voices and often,he wakes up (unwillingly) briefly before his hazy vision is shrouded by darkness again. He hears a lot of laughter. Cruel laughter that reminded him where he was and what had happened to him. The magizoologist didn't expect any of this to happen to him,perharps being more wary and careful wouldn't have landed him here. He hears a voice filled with malice and a deep darkness that makes his skin crawl. His instincts tell him to stay away from the man,whoever he is. The wizard knows he's an animagus and overhears that he has a strange overwhelming power that makes him powerful.

They constantly torment and beat him in order to keep him down. If wizards didn't work, then the magical creatures they'd caught were used against him either by tricking or forcing them to participate in it. He had pitied the creatures more than he had on himself even when he wallows on his own misery.

There's no way he'd believe the wizard who'd spoken even if he told it to him directly. He knows he's weak,unable to perform simple spells in his first year and not being able to fly on his broom for nearly 6 months before figuring out how to. Regulus wondered how and why was he even given an invitation to Hogwarts in the first place. His parents told him he was special but his schooling years said otherwise. The only subjects he'd ever excelled in were Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. He had always thought he was a Squib even.

Despite it all, he can't help but feel slight hope. That the man was able to detect him as an animagus unlike the others, meaning that it's _possible_ other people will too. 

Things take a turn for the worse of course. 

After he's been thrown into a large cage and shipped countless days in poor living conditions that makes him sick and starved like the other magical creatures around him, he's suddenly exposed from his animagus form back to his human self in broad daylight. Needless to say,he felt humiliated and mocked at as he attempted to shift his body slightly to face away from the crowds to hide his face. The ropes binding him prevent him from doing so,making his eyes sting a little when the harsh sunlight hits them. There's a man shouting over to a large crowd before him,gesturing to him as though he was some kind of display for people to oogle at. It was like a circus. The other dragons behind his cage are cowering as well and he hears their constant pleas and desperate thoughts to escape from the cage they're bound to. The Hebridean Black he's tried to save is also there,much to his dismay. The thoughts comes down like a river threatening to wash him away in it's current's and drown him. 

"That's why today, i ask... join this free-for-all and put this man in his place. Let him become... nothing but misery and pain forever!" He hears the speaker yelled madly to the crowd. Even in his semi-conscious state that constantly fades in and out,it doesn't take him long to figure out what the wizard meant. He's already shaking in fear when he hears footsteps approaching his cage. "P-Please... Don't d-do this!..." He whispered weakly to the people gathering around his cage,with a cruel sneer on their faces. The pain that drills into his body in the next moments that felt like hours made him feel like he was being electrocuted and burnt by something. He cannot think in his messed up thoughts that breaks when the first spell hits him. He cried out as each curse hit him,sending painful stabs of that feeling into his already damaged and wounded body. 

They start casting the cruciatus and imperius curse at him. He resists the urge to yield to the latter spell but the torture one nearly drives him to the edge of insanity. The imperius curse forces him to gag and bite his teeth with sheer force to endure the feeling to bow down and obey. When the 8th person casts it at him again, he can't help but let a scream of agony be ripped out from his throat. His face is already tear streaked when they send kicks and more spells at him that drenches him more in his own blood. It's a sickening feeling he cannot fathom in all of this madness that has ensued and he can't think straight as the pain's clouded his mind. They simply laugh and cry in delight at the gore and torture they are enjoying while the dragons that are helpless,look away from the bloody scene in fear and repulsion.

There's a coil in Regulus's stomach that threatens to just release at any given moment because of the amount of distress he's facing. Something unreachable in him that's threatening to burst,that's uncontrollable and attempting to get out of him. He resists everything despite the pounding in his head and the unspeakable pain he's feeling everywhere. His swollen eyes bled more tears as even more wizards and witches,who looked no more than silhouettes now,came up the stage he had been set upon. He doesn't notice however when one of the wizards who steps up the stage suddenly just sends a petrifying spell to the other 4 wizards and witches about to continue what their predecessors were doing before them. His pain was so strong that it was making his head throb painfully and squeeze his eyes in pain.

The lone man quickly walks into his cage and runs from the angry crowd,having ruined their entertainment programme. Regulus simply hears the angry shouts and a whisper of, " _Alohomora_ " and the despair the dragons were feeling moments ago is replaced by anger and happiness when they are presumably set free. The stranger's touch on his arm alone sends a spark of pain into his system,making him yelp in pain. There's a pause when the man seems to be stunned for a moment before he picks him up carefully and carries him on his back. It still wrings more cries out of him when he feels the jolts of pain across his body and the unmistakable crack of his already broken bones.

Regulus suddenly just remembers the sensation of flying. Clearly the stranger had brought him along to wherever he was using a side-along apparition. That's when he felt the fading sensation again but this time,it was stronger than before and there's a burning fire scorching him in his chest that can't be put out. He eventually succumbs when they reach their destination in that few seconds, the darkness claiming him. 

Until the kind stranger once again pulls him out of it. 

====================

Newt Scamander was quite tense in the last few days,something his creatures noticed quickly as he went through his daily routine of feeding and caring for them when he came down the suitcase. His usual smiles seemed a bit more forced now and he was clearly worrying about something. He had already ran away from the town he had stayed in momentarily before staying low to hide his profile or any suspicion of the culprit who had caused the huge accident in the Black Market. It was nearly a week ever since that kind of thing. What? The wizard he had saved?

_Oh No_. The animagus was doing fine. He was doing very well actually,recovering quicker than the magizoologist himself expected.

...Forget about what he just said,he was doing _worse_. It made Newt frantic with worry to see the wizard growing more sickly in the passing days and hours since he'd rescued him. It should've been expected to see him sick because of the filthy, unhygenic conditions. What he really did worry was that the illness was decreasing the animagus chances of surviving because of the catastrophic wounds that still hadn't healed yet. He was surprised to say the least when he checked his wounds the other day, too many large slashes from whips and what seemed to be claw marks all over his back and chest area. His right leg was nearly shattered thanks to the multiple fractures and his arms looked like they'd been bitten painfully many times by no doubt, a large creature. He barely had any medicine to treat him and had to make some more and remind himself to go buy more ingredients as well.

It was a wonder to the magizoologist himself as to how this man even survived from it all. There were multiple old scars that were mostly from magical creatures,he could tell because he has the same marks as well. There's some that make him very suspicious and doubtful that it's from the creatures.

From every one of his wounds, he was able to deduce that the not only did the people torture him but force magical creatures they'd caught to attack the helpless man as well. It made him furious beyond his own belief of how the people mistreated the creatures and this man. This animagus was someone who was of the same species,the same kind who could use magic just like any other wizard or witch out there. To abuse someone who was innocent and helpless of anything at all... was unacceptable.

Going as far as to do that to a human... How much lower will the wizarding society drop if this continues or worse,accelerates?

On the other hand, Newt wasn't able to justify his thoughts on what had happened and what he presumed was right. For all he knew,the man could be a criminal even though it was very unlikely. Very unlikely because he would've not been caught by dark wizards or witches for something and would've been caught instead by aurors if he was convict. He also didn't know who this man was. All he knew was that from appearance alone, he was able to at least assume the man was a british like him (and also the accent in his voice he'd heard from the stranger).

He wasn't carrying anything much, other than a notebook and a small slingbag however. He had removed the coat he had repaired from shreds and he put his hand in one of the coat's pockets to check for anything else. He felt something slimy crawl onto his hand instead. When he pulled it out, it seemed that there was a slime-like creature attached to the hand he had stuck into the pocket.

It had tiny yellow round eyes which had no pupils. It also had no mouth and was coloured a pleasant,light and sea green slime. It didn't attack him but instead seemed to nudge the arm it was clinging to affectionately,pulsating many vibrant colours across it's round,formless body. There was a very small,squeaky sound it emitted as it did so. He was very fascinated with the creature because it was something that he'd never seen or resembled anything he may have heard before.

When it did notice the animagus lying on the bed,it squeaked loudly and jumped off his hand onto the bed that was just next to Newt,letting out whining noises as it tried to nudge the wizard's hand to get him to wake up. It was clear that the creature was very close to the man and judging from what he'd heard from the crook that might've been true, the wizard could very well be a magizoologist like Newt himself. He was younger however,probably by a few years than Newt was. He simply sat down on the chair beside the bed and tried to coax the slime creature to get back on his arm but it didn't listen and insistently continued to nudge it's owner's bandaged arm.

Newt jumped when the animagus started to stir awake,coughing hard and choking slightly with blood coming out of the corners of his pale lips. He grabbed the wet cloth and cleaned it off the young wizard's face quickly. He was gasping,trying desperately to form words but failing greatly. He took a glass of water on the sidetable and gave it to the man, letting him sip the drink slowly so that he won't choke further.

He calmed down after awhile and reached to pat the slime creature that'd made it's way up to his neck area. "Par-Pardon if you're still in pain, i've yet to get some medicine for you. Erm,need to get some more ingredients since you're in bad shape." Newt hastily apologised but the stranger simply shook his head weakly. "I'm d-doing...you enough trouble...There wasn't a need for you to save me anyways.."He rasped and now it was the magizoologist's turn to shake his head furiously."That's unacceptable. I can't accept seeing my fellow wizard be tortured for no reason at all." There was a wary and frozen look on the younger wizard's face before he turned away slightly,eyes fluttering a little with his hand raised in a greeting gesture.

"Regulus..Regulus Summers..."He whispered,clearly about to drift off again. The magizoologist gave a small reassuring smile as well,grabbing his hand gently so as not to possibly hurt him," Newt. Newt Scamander." He softly told the wizard as his eyes closed again,much more peacefully and no longer scrunched up in pain.

The older male stood up,walking towards the door,looking at the animagus for a moment. The gooey creature would be fine for now,perched around the sleeping wizard's neck and looking after him eagerly. He went out back to where his creatures were,silently closing the door to the shed,leaving his injured guest to rest peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to sort of add on to the previous chapter, and since this is before the events of Fantastic Beasts itself, was to show how this event added on to Newt's already poor judgement and understanding of people.


	5. Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap for today oh-hohoho, and Newt is a cinnamon roll. Well,not really but still!
> 
> Expect possible spelling or grammar mistakes.

Regulus does eventually wakes up a lot more sooner than he did before to his own surprise. He can't really move that much because of the pain and his broken leg that's still healing. There's nothing much to say about the few days he had been recovering except about the fact that he's been forced to ingest several different medicines that are either bland or revolting. It of course ruins his appetite,hardly eating anything at meals if you could call it that. Newt fusses a lot over him like a mother Hippogriff over her children and it already takes away most of his energy to divert the wizard away from the subject and tell him he's fine.

He supposed it was nice though, to have someone care about him in like ages. Although he did tell the man his name,he unfortunately still treats him with suspicion. He wasn't ingrateful or anything but years of unkindness from people,familiar or not,had nerved him into keeping this habit no matter what. Newt starts to treat him like a friend and opens up to him more than he himself does but he still doesn't feel the same way. He has a comforting and more calmer aura than Regulus has expected and he himself is nowhere near that state. He's fidgeting a lot in his bed despite the pain and all he wants to do is bolt from the place quickly and leave. He doesn't want to be a burden to the wizard any further and he's done enough for him.

Newt on the other hand,knows how uncomfortable the other wizard is whenever he's near him. He doesn't feel offended because that's how his creatures are when they first meet him and before he rehabilitated them into his suitcase. So he tries to tell more about himself to get the man to be familiar with him. He still of course doesn't relax. He does however,for the first time since he had started speaking,maintain eye contact for a few seconds before looking back at his lap.

"I'm a magizoologist as well...until i got caught...", he said quietly after Newt tells him that he had been travelling the world to research magical creatures. The sensitive magizoologist knows well to divert from the topic and chooses to ignore the second part of his sentence. "So have you been travelling around as well?" Regulus just nods slowly as he looks away again as a habit of being too shy,something Newt himself does too. He feels fond of it and makes him actually think that this young wizard is like his younger brother. The sea green slime ball emerged from behind his neck and squeals when he sees the magizoologist again. It bobbed up and down in excitement and Newt just laughs at the weird but joyful creature.

"Luminosludges are reclusive but Pudgie is the only one who loves seeing new people. Got herself caught by smugglers. Saved her when i tracked them down and freed her," Regulus mumbled as he put out a shaky hand towards the magizoologist to let Pudgie slide over to him,"Only problem is she wouldn't leave me. I-I tried leaving her at her old home but she always clings on or finds a way back into my bag." "Pudgie." Newt tests the name on his tongue and the Luminosludge responded with another bob up and down in agreement on her owner's hand as he slid onto Newt's own. "Weird, i've never seen or heard of any of these things in my travels." He mused as his fingers slowly carressed the slimy body,which didn't leave any residue of slime on his arm or fingers.

"Wizardkind hunts them down greatly because of their... healing properties and ability to naturally bring life back over a dead forest thanks to their magical slime." The animagus replied. Newt turned to look at him with curiousity while he was still patting the bouncy creature. "They're nearly extinct thanks to that and I've sworn to never tell anyone about their home or-" He suddenly cut himself off and turned away abruptly in embarrassment. "I talk too much." He said quickly in his defence, no longer looking at Newt. "It's alright, I've always been treated that way too. When no one wants to listen to your words and they just call you annoying." He looks up a bit in surprise but remained quiet as the other man just continued to stroke Pudgie thoughtfully.

" Speaking of attachment issues, i have a friend of my own who also can't stop clinging to me." He dug inside the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out gently a Bowtruckle, clinging onto his finger for his dear life. He'd seen these creatures on his travels,found on an Acacia tree. He did offer them plenty of big juicy woodlice to study them for awhile before leaving them peacefully because he didn't need to worry for them since they were in a protected forest. Newt tried to get his Bowtruckle to meet Pudgie who on the other hand,was plainly terrified of her. Pudgie was still bouncing up and down gleefully at seeing the new creature.

"Come on Pickett,she's not going to eat you or anything." Newt cooed. Pickett seemed downright insistent on going back to his pocket to hide from the Luminosludge so the magizoologist gently pried him off his hand as best as he could. Pudgie didn't seem to mind about Pickett's fears of her,going ahead and nudging the Bowtruckle just like she did when she first met Newt, making the Bowtruckle squeal a bit in fright.

The Bowtruckle stopped struggling after awhile,though it was still shaking even when the sea green slimed was vibrating in happiness at meeting a new friend. "See? She's very nice and friendly."Newt crossed his arms and heaved a slight sigh of relief when the two magical creatures started to communicate peacefully. It's only then he had noticed the tired animagus had drifted off in his sleep,a tired expression etched on his face. Newt looked thoughtfully at him before pulling a blanket over the sleeping wizard but decides not to leave the shed. His creatures are well fed for the day and it was already night time. He goes over to his workspace and starts working on his manuscript again.

He wonders very briefly whether he should include the Luminosludge species in it but decides against it so that the species could be conserved. He deems the day as a success for getting the animagus to speak to him for once and for making his Bowtruckle befriend another companion creature. He momentarily pauses, to question how does the other magizoologist know the gender of his Luminosludge since _she_ does not have any... reproductive organs. Do they breed through some unknown weird way that the magizoologist himself didn't know? It suddenly hits him like a brick wall when he realises that he's been questioning about the breeding procedure and gender of the very creature that was before him on the desk. Newt just turns red at the thought alone and shakes his head.

Pudgie sees his beetroot face with curiousity and obliviously starts to also imitate the colour by turning a deep shade of scarlet and making small squeaking sounds happily. Pickett just gives a look of confusion to the both of them. Regulus just sleeps on,undisturbed by the trio. It's silent in the shed,with the majority of his creatures that weren't nocturnal in his suitcase having settled down for the night. 

Newt just turns an even deeper shade of red than his face is already in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more but i think i should stop here for today. Poor Pudgie misinterprets Newt's embarrassment. XD


	6. Trusting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New additional chapter to add on more angst and fluff. Also,be warned that there will be self-harm in this chap.

Regulus still avoids eye contact with the other magizoologist,feeling apprehensive at the feeling that the wizard was going to pounce on him any given moment. He doesn't of course,tirelessly tending to his wounds as more and more medicine was fed to him,much to his chagrin. He wants nothing but to truly run out of the suitcase (He learns that when he asks the older wizard where was he) he's in and not bother this man anymore.

He's no doubt thinking of how irritating and annoying it is to just care for an injured wizard like him. He won't be surprised if he's thrown out as soon as he's healed. There's a dark cloud over his head that he can't shoo away no matter how hard he tries. To add on,he's having constant nightmares that never fail to plague him like the pain does everyday. He wakes up in cold sweat,the Luminosludge looking at him in concern whenever he bolts up so suddenly. He's thankful that Newt always doesn't wake up when he does so or when he's outside of the case.

It's not true however because Newt always wakes up to the sounds of the other wizard's pants in his sleep. When he sleeps or stays in his shed long enough,Regulus will start to toss and turn,as well as let out soft whimpers occasionally. It's clear he's having nightmares,probably from the horrors he's been through. He did try to wake him up and comfort him but it made the wizard feel even more terrorized and thrash from thinking he's been held captive again. It's a backfire that will damage Newt's attempts to get closer to the man but he still listens everyday to see whether he's fine.

And as much as Newt might think he knows what's happening,Regulus is still hiding something from him. Whenever he comes back down the case,he gets a glimpse of the animagus hurriedly putting away something back into his slingbag before coming up with some excuse as to why he's out of bed. His suspicions are confirmed further when every night when her owner is sleeping,Pudgie comes up to his desk and starts shaking wildly,a worried expression her face as if she's trying to tell him something. He decides to investigate when the wizard does it for the fourth time over the length of the second week.

The concerned magizoologist searched his bag on a night when Regulus is already soundly asleep on his bed. Pudgie had slipped up his coat and Pickett was trying to see what he was searching for. The Luminosludge pushed his hand a little when she slid into the bag and came out with an object that Newt takes warily. It's a sharp pocket knife,still stained with fresh blood stains that has been vainly wiped to get rid of it. That would explain why he found bloodstains on the wizard's shirt that wasn't there in the first place. He assumed that it was the injuries that hadn't closed up yet.

Newt feels hurt knowing the younger wizard is hurting himself. He's likely been stressed beyond the point that he feels hopeless and weak. It must've been traumatising enough to make him use this weapon intended to protect himself against his very own skin,cutting it to make him 'feel better'. It's clearly not. He's still twisting wildly in the sheets at night crying pleas not to hurt him and waking up feeling horrible.

He feels a gaze tearing through him and realizes that the animagus had woken up,staring wide eyed at him with the knife. It doesn't take much for him to realize what he looks like he's trying to do and drops the weapon. "G-Get away-Ah!!" The man screamed,crying out when he feels his broken leg twist from the sudden force he's exerted on it. Newt swiftly envelops him in his arms instinctively as he would with one of his terrified creatures. He's struggling to break free but he's weak enough not to and Newt's strong hold prevented him from doing so.

"Ca-Calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Newt stammered,seeing tears slide down the younger wizard's face from the pain and misunderstanding. His fatigue quickly catches up and in the spur of the moment,he accidentally grabs the other Magizoologist's arm around him. The wizard has to stiffle a gasp when he feels memories pouring into his own mind. He sees a blurry vision of a man stabbing a knife into his abnormally long abdomen,remarkably feeling the pain course through him as though _he_ was the one being hurt. He's bound so tightly it's suffocating him and he's completely immobile. He knows this isn't him but it's Regulus in his time in his animagi form under imprisonment from those wizards who had caught him.

The crimson blood pooling around him is a stark contrast to the greyish vision he's having and there's several kicks sent to his already bleeding abdomen. The pain is real enough to make him scream in reality,while he's still struggling to not let the other wizard go. A whole flash of different memories comes washing down on him,the pressure being immense. A wizard with no apparent features tears his wings brutally. Then the next flash shows whips that lashes him on his neck and legs. The last one that snaps him out finally is several chained Hippogriffs tearing into him in a fit.

Newt is panting heavily,dazed by the sudden events he had seen. He now felt equally terrified and hugs the other wizard fruitlessly still trying to shake free in a feeble movement. He's almost growing still,taking in deep breaths. Regulus knows that the older wizard has seen his memories and stops struggling,arms going limp. He does not know how he has been able to do that but his hazy mind can't dwell on that for long in his exhaustion. "I'm not going to do anything like that to you ever. You have to understand. I'm not like _them_ ,i'll never do that." He whispers breathlessly at last,in a soft and gentle tone to help ease the wizard. His words are repeated over and over and he helps rub his back in comfort until the animagus' stiff shoulders relax and he slumps over,eyes half lidded from exhaustion.

He gently puts him back on the bed and pulls the blanket over him. The young wizard looked at him,equally blue eyes looking at each other for the first time without looking away. He mouths some inaudible words that Newt cannot hear but he knows what he's saying. "Trust me. I won't let that kind of thing happen to you ever." He said softly. Regulus seemed satisfied at the moment,eyes closing at last and lying down on the bed without being rigid.

It wrings out a soft sigh from Newt,who pulls up the animagus' sleeves to reveal the long red lines and bleeding gashes. He pulled out his wand,whispering spells that made the wounds close up,leaving the pale skin with no further visible wounds. Pudgie is satisfied and goes back up to nuzzle against the sleeping man's face. The experience of those memories scars him a little,making him shiver. It's amazing to see how this young man hasn't truly broken or died from the torture he's gone through in that hellish week. If anything,he feels awed and somewhat proud for some reason.

It's probably because he's starting to truly see him as a younger brother although they're not related by blood. He grows fond of that idea and smiles a little. Pickett makes a chittering noise to remind him to go get some sleep before crawling back into his breast pocket. Newt gave a resigned sigh and nodded,slowly walking back to his own bed in the corner and lying down.

That night,Regulus doesn't wake up anymore from any nightmares.


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn i really suck at fluffs. Hopefully this one counts a bit?
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

It's almost too sudden that Regulus himself quickly befriends Newt. It's a rash and thoughtless decision even though he knows that this wizard may just be like the many others he had met out there. If it really is so, then he would have to congratulate himself for falling for the same mistake more than twice. He finds Newt to be one the first however, to be an enjoyable companion all the time. He never finds him annoying or mad, just listens thoughtfully with curiousity shining in his eyes.

Newt isn't too worried with how things are going currently because the animagus is healing quickly and proved to be valuable company. He's not lonely, with his creatures around him. Just that having nothing respond or speak the same language you do did make him a bit upset and awkward at times. So he finds it refreshing that there is someone out there who is actually willing to listen and who cares about magical creatures as much as he does. The ordeal that has occurred a few days ago is also long forgotten.

When Regulus's leg heals enough for him to at least start walking again, he gets up and goes out of the shed he's been confined to for the past 2-3 weeks. He's not even sure what time or day it is anymore so he often had to pester the other magizoologist going in and out of the suitcase everyday. Doing nothing while he was being taken care of made him feel indecent and impolite. He hobbles towards the first habitat he sees,the Thunderbird. It marvels him that a creature this large can fit inside a suitcase and because it's also his first time seeing a Thunderbird.

It squawks when he approaches and flaps it's wings to create a storm,letting him know that it's uncomfortable with his presence. So he uses his ability to talk to magical creatures to tell it his intentions. The rain doesn't bother him in any way. "I'm not here to hurt you. I've been hurt the same way." He adds on after seeing a scar of a gash on it's feathered feet,evidence that it was chained up. It's a feeling he can never forget,of how helpless he was being kept in a cage for more than a week.

The Thunderbird looks down and sees him limping with his bandaged leg before relaxing,flying down from it's perch and bowing as an offer of apology. He goes carefully up to it to stroke it's golden feathers. It shines and glistens like the ocean at dawn. "There's no need for apologising,i know how you feel about... people." It squawks and ruffles it's feathers in agreement. "Frank? That's your name?" He nodded eagerly and squawked happily,realizing that the man could understand him. Regulus settles down on a nearby rock and nearly stumbles when he does so,which Frank catches sight of quickly. The large Thunderbird swiftly swooped over to catch the falling wizard with his beak. "Sorry." He winced as he got off Frank and tried to sit down,immediately regretting even doing so when the pain came back like a whiplash across his legs. Frank simply just starts to rest and settle down next to him,putting one huge,feathered wing around him.

"You're too kind." He joked softly,still stroking the large wing wrapped around his body. Frank looked at him with a brownish-gold eye, _You're like him._ Regulus pauses hearing that and frowns a little but gets rid of that look,patting his wing. "Maybe. I just don't know. I've had met so many like him but... who knows?" His voice cracked a little while the Thunderbird looked sympathetically at him. _Then you should get to know him more._

The animagus gave him a small smile,leaning on the other feathered body behind him. Frank put his head down,content as well in the environment full of other magical creatures who had started to gather around his habitat in curiousity without the wizard noticing.

====================

Newt found it to be a very hectic day moving around outside of the case. He decided to travel to Vietnam in search of an Erumpent he had heard was injured from traffickers that had been quickly driven away by the locals themselves who respected the magical creature. Thankfully the locals themselves were magical folk so that meant that there wasn't a need for them to be obliviated. By the time he travelled there and found a small apartment to hide in,it was already evening with the sun far below the horizon. He locked the door and cast multiple spells and wards around his apartment so that muggles couldn't get in,travelling down to his case once it was open on the floor.

He climbed down to his shed and suddenly realized that a certain someone wasn't there. He slightly panicked upon seeing that his newfound friend was nowhere in sight though it didn't really show on his face. He decided that he could've wandered into the habitats that he kept his creatures in and went there. He wasn't there at Frank's habitat but Frank's normally cautious and hostile attitude towards strangers was abnormally calm today. It could've told him that the other magizoologist was here but seeing no reaction made him worry further. He went to check every other land and even water-based habitats but couldn't find him anywhere.

It was not that Newt didn't trust his new friend but he was more worried that during the times he had left the suitcase on the ground,someone had taken the opportunity to enter his case and kidnap Regulus again. That was the least likely possibility but also the worst. It suddenly occurred to him that when he checked and did a head count of every single creature in his case that there was an _extra_ creature. He backtracked to one of the habitats he had been to and he realized it was an unoccupied one,the one he was saving for the Erumpent. Except that there was no Erumpent in there yet.

It was a large Hippogriff,an albino one. It looked very much like one with no actual animagi markings to tell Newt otherwise. Of course,he knew better. He was impressed and amazed to know that an animagus like him could transform into two different species since no one has been ever recorded to be able to do so. No wonder those wizards were after him.

"Regulus?" The great half eagle and horse creature turned it's bird-like head to look at him before limping towards him. He changed back to his human forme but nearly crashed onto the ground face first if Newt hadn't caught him. "What are you doing out of bed?" The wizard huffed as he pulled the animagus over to sit on a nearby rock. Regulus winced as he sat down,holding his leg a bit to try and numb the pain.

"I'd thought i might help around a bit so i fed all of them. Your habitat here doesn't seem to be well in shape either so i decided to help touch it up just a bit." He explained meekly. No wonder his creatures were already sleeping even though they would normally (and eagerly) wait for Newt to come feed them. "It's meant for an Erumpent i'm going to look for tomorrow,though i was planning to start on it tonight. I see that you got past Frank rather well. Didn't worry about you." Regulus face fell a bit and he shook his head slowly. "He's the same as me so it's normal for us to understand each other."

He'd have to mentally kick or slap himself for reminding the younger wizard of the traumatising experience he had. He did have a lot of nightmares the past week and he hadn't been able to sleep without Newt forcing him to do so with spells and potions. A _lot_ of them.

"So you can speak to magical creatures right?" He spoke,hoping to cheer him up a bit. His crestfallen face lit up at the statement to his relief. "Yes. Though people don't believe me. I don't mind because i'd prefer to listen to the magical creatures thoughts. Most of them are surprisingly more positive than any human i've known ever had. Perharps I'll show you when i feel better?" The magizoologist wondered how was it to carry that kind of ability and found it quite exciting to be able to talk to his creatures. On the other hand, his friend wasn't well yet so he'd have to wait until he was for the sake of his mental and physical health. He nodded eagerly and the other male just turned a bit red at his enthusiasum, turning away to hide his face as his ears went a bit pink.

"Pudgie's been helping to replenish this place. Her kind eats the foliage and dying flora to replace with newly grown plants." He gestured to the blue-green blob of slime sliding on the earth in the tall grass of the replicated savanna Newt was working on. The wizard himself moved closer and kneeled down to examine the process,watching in fascination that whatever dead leaves or stumps of grass that was on the earth,they were swallowed and dissolved in her body like bubbles. When Pudgie went forward,what was left behind was a slimy trail and new grass was starting to sprout from those areas she had traversed upon.

"It's amazing." Newt laughed softly. Pudgie having noticed him,starting doing her usual behaviour of bobbing up and down happily at seeing him. Her coat of slime changed to various shades of vibrant colours as she did so. "She can do it overnight since she's also nocturnal. Doesn't actually need any sleep at all." Regulus said and stood up shakily,before proceeding to put something thin and greenish on Newt's dark blue overcoat collar. He hadn't quite bothered to remove his coat when he had entered the suitcase.

It was Pickett and he was squeaking loudly,chittering at Newt the moment Regulus put him on his shoulder for leaving him behind again. "Alright, alright. Sorry i was really busy. Glad to see you're well taken care of." He stroked the leaves on his head and he made a squeak of approval before crawling into his breast pocket. "Ah i suppose we should go and sleep now. You've got an Erumpent to bring in tomorrow right?" Regulus said as he made his way out of the unfinished habitat. Newt just beamed and nodded to the animagus looking back at him.

"Of course."

====================

The next day arrives quickly and true enough to Regulus's words,the habitat for the Erumpent is ready. Newt was the first who walked in to admire it's completion but nearly jumped up in shock as though he was looking at an abomination. He was but then the thing wasn't really like an abomination,more or less he would call it that because of the size. Regulus stepped in as well a few moments later as he studied Newt's stunned face at what he was looking at with mirth. Pickett had made the mistake of sticking his head of Newt's pocket when he saw what he was looking at,screaming as he dived back down to his hiding place. 

The last time (or yesterday) he remembered seeing the Luminosludge it was only about the size of his hand. Now the Pudgie he was looking at was the size of an actual Erumpent itself. "They eat and grow huge upon doing so. Intimidates and scares off any predators or people." He said softly. Pudgie's round yellow eyes were now just two hyphens/lines indicating that she was,well,sleeping. Regulus made a small bubbling sound that immediately woke her up and she started to bob up and down except that this time they could literally feel the earth moving from her movement. Thankfully she stopped after awhile (Not before leaving Newt rather pale in the face). It also didn't take much for them to pull her out of the habitat since she willingly just slid out and went for a straight beeline after Regulus who was heading to the Mooncalves habitat.

He watched fondly as he fed and talked to his creatures,many of whom were quite excited or enthusiastic of. He was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard the voice of the wizard calling his name. He was quickly met with a hand extended towards him. "Do you want to hear your creatures?" Regulus repeated,a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The older Magizoologist bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly,hesitantly taking the offered hand.

He gasped,hearing a multitude of voices around him. Newt looked in wonder at each and every one of his creatures gathering around him eagerly. There were strings of thanks and voices expressing happiness on how he has been so nice to them. There's a light pink dusting of blush on his freckled cheeks and there's tears stinging the corner of his eyes hearing his magical creatures speak so fondly and happily to him. Pickett poked his head of his pocket,eyes glinting under the warm light in the suitcase. _Thanks,Big Wizard._ He laughed at the nickname as the Bowtruckle swiped at his face playfully.

"Newt. That's my name." He says and he's already close to breaking down in joy when he hears his creatures around him squeaking,growling,squawking and chittering his name. The animagus next to him now has a wide grin across his face. The older wizard has to gather his bearings before looking back at Regulus,blue eyes looking at each other in contentment.

Newt blinked a bit as he was brought back to the present after recounting what had happened a few hours earlier. He was now standing in front of the Erumpent he had heard a lot about,kneeling to the animal which was letting out a weak grunt as he stroked the large bulbous horn. It was lying on the ground and it's body was covered in cuts and large gashes. He soothingly told the Erumpent comforting words as he pulled open his case,black eyes looking keenly back at him with a relieved look.

It did of course,spark a memory of how he had met his new friend almost the same way just weeks ago,smiling slightly at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd have to mentally kick myself as well since i actually have lots of things to do but i'm doing this instead.


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already very happy to know this fic is having 200 reads, it's not 1k but it's still amazing for me! New chap for you all!
> 
> Expect spelling or grammar mistakes.

Newt has many scars on his body,a memento from his different travels around the world in his career even now. His arms,legs and torso is lined with different wounds of different shapes or sizes from the many beasts whom had been afraid of him when he first encountered them. He's a naive stubborn magizoologist willing to take risks just to keep magical creatures safe from the harm of any other human out there. Even if it kills him. It's all part of the experience and learning journey he has to go through.

His friends also have scars. Each and every one of them either mentally or physically. His creatures and his one and only human friend. They all suffered a great deal before meeting Newt, the incredibly patient and kind man who never stops his dreams when he's stumped. It doesn't quite occur to the wizard that sometimes,not all of the wounds that were inflicted were from a creature or human.

The Erumpent was now well out of Vietnam. She was safe but wounded heavily so it might take some time for her to heal before she can go back to Africa. Newt knows that if he doesn't want to lose his creatures, he has to tread carefully on international grounds whose laws don't look upon magical creatures so kindly. Safe to say however,he's already on a train heading to England, deciding that it'd be best he settle down there a little while till dawn. He casts the necessary spells around the empty compartment he's found far off the corner of the last passenger cart of the train and slips down quietly into his case.

He's halfway down the stairs when he hears the chittering sounds of his creatures and quickly goes to see what's happened. He opens the door of his shack that leads to where his magical creatures reside and finds a group of them huddled around something in front of the Thunderbird's exhibit. He strides swiftly to the group and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Regulus lying sprawled onto the ground. Each and every one of them starts to tell him what's happened and he nods briefly to calm them. He's still trying to get used to hearing his animals voices in his head.

"Regulus?..." He softly whispered as he kneels,shaking the animagus gently in an attempt to wake the man. He doesn't however but he still is breathing at least. He carries him to the shack again and lays him on the same bed he sleeps on now that he's living with Newt. He did try to escape multiple times but Pudgie and Pickett would prevent him from leaving. He starts to check on his wounds again,the likely culprit to his fainting episode. There's nothing wrong with his broken leg,as it was healing quite well without any hindrances. He could say the same for his once dislocated arms. So he removes the vest and shirt Regulus is wearing and his breath halts.

The bandage had been melted away,revealing a large gaping hole on the side of his stomach. It's oozing a black substance and blood and there's purplish veins crawling across the length of his torso and upper chest. He's never seen anything quite like it before and he's worried this is one he can't help find a cure for his friend. Regulus's face has gone white and his lips were cracked. The magizoologist decides that it's best to first settle on a glass of water and a normal anti-venom to help slow the process. Once he does so, he proceeded to pick off a little sample,muttering apologies as the animagus' face scrunches up when he accidentally scraps his flesh a little.

The metal he's used to take the sample is actually starting to visibly burn and he struggled to get over to the small microscope he has. To his relief,the slide he's placed it on doesn't react and burn miraculously. He sat down on his chair,looking at the tiny black substance.

"Runespoor venom,diliuted Swooping Evil venom,Billywig wings,Ashwinder eggs..." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't something he knew but it didn't mean that he couldn't find some of the ingredients used to make it. Whatever the potion or venom created,it no doubt,only has the main purpose of ensuring it's victim a long time of suffering in pain before eventual death from the corrosion. It should've been inflicted at the time Regulus was held captive. It still didn't quite make sense why it would only react now since it was nearly a month after the incident.

He snapped up and spun around to look at the animagus who had was starting to wake up,moaning in pain as he did so. He ran over to the bed,pushing the younger male back onto the bed gently. "Don't get up. Your body's being corroded." It was blunt but he wasn't going to sugar coat the hard truth if it meant that his friend was dying again. "Leave me..." Newt was visibly stunned for a moment,taken aback by the words he had uttered,"Wha-" "Leave me alone! You'll hurt me again!" Newt only then noticed that he wasn't quite looking at him with his half dazed stare focused on the ceiling now. "Listen to me,you're delirious right now,Regulus. Come back to me,listen to my voice!" He soothed to the other wizard heaving heavily on the bed he's lying on. "NO!!" He screamed angrily,trying to thrash in his bed in an attempt to get out of Newt's tender grip. 

"I'll protect you,you don't have to do this! I'm your friend remember?" He stops thrashing momentararily but sudden lets out a sharp cry of pain,writhing in anguish and twisting in the sheets as Newt struggled to hold him down. "Regulus!-" He doesn't get to say anything when the transformation happens too quickly,the hands gripping his arms swell into talons,nicking Newt even when he pulls back swiftly. The angry Hippogriff crashes into the walls of Newt's shed twice,injuring himself further before flying out of the suitcase that was locked tightly. He hears a distant but even louder explosion outside of the suitcase and he trembles thinking about the damage his rampaging friend has done. It will be also because he believes that his friend may have been under the influence of the ringleader who captured him in the first place.

====================

He comes out of his suitcase after casting a very quick _repairo_ spell in the shack. The train had just reached it's destination but the muggles abroad were frightened of what had happened. The sun hasn't risen of course, and Newt still manages to catch a shadowy sillhouette fly in the direction of a small forest covering a mountain. He slips past the crowd worrying about the destruction and what could've been the cause of it,obliviating anyone mentioning about a giant eagle-like creature. He does pause for a moment when he's walking past a group that's no doubtly wizards and witches,hearing them talk about magic and the train accident. "Do you think that this is the work of _that_ wizard?"

The wizard next to the witch who'd asked just fearfully nods. "Likely. Who knows? They say he's somewhere here in Europe now..." Newt knows who they're talking about and he prays solemnly that's not who he's facing. If that's so, then he knows he's gotten himself entangled in some serious buisness meant only for Ministry officials to look into.

He disapparates into a nearby town,the closest it is to the mountain he's seen Regulus fly towards. He didn't go anywhere too high,just somewhere at the base that he has to travel to. It's definately unfriendly territory that he needs to sneak into. He crossed the forest fairly quickly because he's running all the way through,it's not that quick though because it's a few hours still to run across.

His lungs are already burning when he finally reaches a curious source of noise that's not natural to hear in a forest. He peeked out from behind a tree,seeing many wizards gathering round in large magical campfires and huddling into their tents. He sneaked past all of them somehow,using the bleak darkness and the trees as his cover. Newt knows that there's no time to waste when he hears a familiar roar in the distance. The wizard goes for a straight beeline towards the source but has to stop himself when he finds sevral wizards also guarding the area.

"Bugger." He muttered under his breath as he crept quietly through the dense thick forest. Thankfully, a small amount of fog helped to hide his presence further and keep his cover up.

"Move you damn beast!" One of the men he recognizes is the same man from the marketplace, which makes Newt's blood boil when he remembers it all. However among it all, the hair on his skin stands up when he notices the familiar creature struggling among the circle of men. He hardly dares to breath seeing the Hippogriff struggling with the chains lassoed around his neck,screaming angrily at the eight wizards holding him tightly in place. They send multiple spells to keep him at bay and the Hippogriff still squawked with defiance.

He cringes when he sees Regulus suddenly just kneel over,shrieking and a wizard cloaked in black steps out,casting the cruciatus curse on him. "Enough. You don't get to leave so easily, Summers. I didn't say that you could,even with the help of whoever the wizard was,out of sympathy." He spat menacingly as the Hippogriff started to shrink in size. Regulus is still twisting on the ground from the pain,curling into a fetal postion out of instinct.

"Please! D-don't look for him! I-I'll go with y-you!" He stammered,as the two wizards went and apprehended him. The wizard before him just scoffs and sends the animagus reeling back onto the ground in pain when he casts the curse again. "How's the irony feeling? Letting me use your wand against you? Though it's quite rebellious i admit." He idily waved the wand back and forth in front of Regulus,lips curling upwards at seeing his despair. Newt suddenly remembers not seeing the animagus with a wand,now knowing where it went. He landed a harsh kick across Regulus's cheek,forcing him to hit the ground hard,spitting blood. Newt shook at the blow as well and he had to use all his willpower to keep himself back from punching the man for hurting his friend.

"You don't get to decide,Summers. I do,and what i want is for that wizard who had freed you to be dead." He cackled,keeping the wand he had been hanging out in front of Regulus's face. The animagus is stuttering,unable to speak from the pain and utter hopelessness he's feeling. The dark wizard pulls out a vial containing the same black substance Newt's seen on Regulus's body. "Whether you like it or not,you're mine to control,Regulus. Even if you do resist this,i will use you as a source of magical power for the war. For the greater good.."

The magizoologist in hiding is horrified. Using another wizard for others and their own needs,let alone a pointless,selfish reason,was cruel. To use another _human_ who will die in vain,dying a very horrible and painful death. The last part of the sentence also rings a bell in Newt's mind and he's no longer concerned with who this man is. He _knows_ who this is. Regulus just starts to sob silently as the wizard teasingly pulled on the chain around his neck. "Come on now. Don't cry now..besides,"

Grindelwald just looks up,looking in the direction of the large thick forested area where Newt is hiding,"your friend is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like killing myself for writing too much angst. XD Can't decide on what should happen next after this cliffhanger.


	9. Don't be a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The block is coming out to haunt me. Hopefully i don't divert from the storyline too much. Tiny fluff at end.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes

Newt stiffens when he locks eyes with the famed dark wizard who'd been terrorizing the magical community for a few years now. He does gather his bearings and his breath stammers as he walks out of his cover under the darkness and fog. If he died here,then he'd at least know that he did so for fighting for his friend and the prevention of a war.

Newt was timid in front of any human he had met but a Hufflepuff can be very brave and courageous enough to stand up against others when they want to. Hufflepuffs aren't for any of the houses or any witch or wizard to trample on because they have their own pride and loved ones to defend. It was why Newt was still very proud of the house he's been sorted into,even if it's made a laughing stock out of other people's belief that the house can be taken advantage of.

So he walks into clear view of the dark wizards,his goons,still grinning wickedly at him like a deer among a pack of hyenas. Grindelwald smirks at him,chuckling as he walked next to the chained up animagus still writhing to get free from the tangled chains. "Well look what we have here. Some skinny walking stick who's got some gut to show up here." His followers just laugh but the magizoologist stood firm at his place. The man cloaked in black just kicks Regulus's side who chokes from it and his face scrunches up in pain, snorting before tossing the wand he was holding away from the animagus away from his reach," This here lad,is my property,and you stole him from me. Do you really think you'd get him away so easily?"

"N-No," Newt shakily answers,"but one thing I do know is that he's not yours. You never owned him,nobody will." Regulus looked up in surprise but was overcome with devastation knowing Newt wasn't safe and away from the dark wizard. He has his hands behind his back as he stood still,breath bating in anticipation as to what was to come. Grindelwald laughed,shaking his head, "Then I suppose you'll have to come get him from me." He whipped out and flicked his own wand in his hand,wordlessly casting the forbidden spell at Newt. The green light spurred Newt's adrenaline to counter and he casts a disarming spell,causing a collusion of blue and green light.

The men still cowering behind their leader were taking in the battle in awe and some moved to join the fray by attempting to cast stunning spells at the lone wizard at the other side. Regulus flinched as he saw one of the spells barely miss the magizoologist struggling to focus on the enemy still duelling with him.

There was that same feeling that he had at the black market coming back to him,at a much stronger force than before. His mind was long thrown into disarray after seeing his friend slowly losing to Grindelwald,who had a twisted,full smile on his face. If it hit him,he would be dead. _I don't want him to die! Don't kill him!_ his mind screeched over and over in an endless whirpool. He was heaving heavily,his lungs burning as he felt his magic boil over,making him feel a strange sensation of flying and adrenaline rush through his veins.

The whole thing didn't go unnoticed by the two wizards who had been duelling and Grindelwald himself turned to look at the animagus with his eyes widening a fraction. The grass and leaves beneath his feet was starting to burn,bright blue flames incinerating the foliage and burning two of the men who had been standing too close. There were painful welts and scorch marks on their arms as they yelped,moving away from their prisoner. Regulus let out a howl as the chains broke from the sheer force,throwing blue flames in the direction of Grindelwald who barely threw up a shield in time. The wind was wailing in their ears,gathering around Regulus who had stood and picked up his own wand.

The followers started to scramble but were quickly stopped dead in their tracks when roots flew out of the ground,grabbing three of them in their death grips. The rest were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown with amazing force either into a wall or somewhere into the forest,screaming. Newt looked on slightly terrified of the amount of power he was displaying,barely moving from his spot as he watched Regulus still controlling the blue flames being thrown at Grindelwald who was now struggling to stop the magical flames that were snarling at him.

"Regulus!," He yelled, earning the attention of the young man. His heart skipped a beat seeing his eyes which were unfocused and slitted,rage and pain hidden deep in them," Don't do it! You're not them! You're not a monster!" His face contorted from anger into a confused one before it turned into a look of sadness and horror. He tried to stop,pulling back the flames but not successfully putting them out,still burning on his hands. The roots holding the men did the same and dropped the three of them,curling back into the ground and rendering the men unconscious from being squeezed nearly to death.

Grindelwald was breathing hard from having to use so much power just to maintain his shield and the pressure. It didn't deter him though when he straightened from his bent postion and lifted his wand again. This time however,directed back at Newt who was unaware of a wand being pointed at him while he looked at Regulus.

" _Confringo!_ " "No!" Regulus rushed and leapt right into the path of the spell,causing an explosion as it hit him. A horrendous feeling hit Newt as he saw him fall limp down onto the ground and he stumbled over to him,using the opportunity to quickly disapparate before Grindelwald could throw any spell at him. The dark wizard let out a snort as he still looked at the spot the two had been at.

He snapped his head up however,when he saw a group of lights approaching him and realized they were Aurors. He chuckled before disapparating as they tried to disarm him. His followers may be captured and put into Azkaban but he'll just find a way to get all himself out,no matter what. They weren't quite worth his time either. He had bigger plans to attend to.

Once he had apparated near the other end of the forest,he muttered under his breath," I'll remember him for this, that man." He walked away,sneaking off into the thick morning fog as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

====================

It was 9 days,14 hours after the encounter and Newt was still having a dreadful feeling in his stomach as his friend hadn't woken up yet. Over these days,strange things started to happen in his shack with the animagus around. The books in his bookshelves would just come flying out,nearly hitting Pickett and Pudgie who had been staying there the whole time. Water would come flying out of his fingers and drench Newt in it,even though he was unconscious and random fires would start anywhere in the shed. His creatures were feeling very uneasy as though they were facing a whole new presence.

Newt doesn't want to believe that what Grindelwald has said is true but if it is,then that meant Regulus was having a high price over his head. He was the gold among the silver,the one and only for any dark wizard or witch to snatch and use him for their own goals. It meant he was no longer safe to wander out on his own without them coming for him. It was crucial for him to stay in groups now and come to think of it,he had no one else but Newt to look to for help. That was even more worrying.

He would've wanted to hand the case over to the Ministry but felt it wasn't a good idea. If it concerned being used by a great dark wizard everyone fears and is someone who wasn't of great asset to the nation,they would likely ask for his extermination. Destroy him so that he won't be used by anyone. The thought made him fear of the very ministry he worked for. He would also be betraying him by doing so,and that was the very last thing the magizoologist would ever want to carry the guilt of for the rest of his life.

He snapped up in attention as Regulus started to shift in his bed, eyes fluttering open. The thoughtful wizard handed him a glass of water, letting him gulp the entire glass down before speaking. "Are you alright?" His dazed look suddenly focused and Newt was left feeling very awkward the moment he jumped out of his bed and inspected him,hugging him in the process.

"I thought you would've died back there." He whispered hoarsely. He gave a lopsided smile in return as he relaxed when he let go of him. "Afraid it's the other way around for me." Before they could continue, their conversation was interrupted when dozens of books flew out of the case,hitting the wall and falling onto the ground. Regulus jumped from it, scrambling to find his wand. He was muttering apologies and rambling things like "my fault" and "doing it again". "Pardon? Doing it again?" He jolted again from Newt's voice behind him,fiddling with his wand nervously.

"It's happened when i was younger. Stopped when i graduated from school. I thought it was because i didn't know how to control magic just like any other kid out there. I didn't know that it was so strong unlike others." Well,it did seem that way,except it was happening in a much more bizarre manner that was unnerving his animals. He paused for a second,turning to face Newt stiffly.

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" Newt looked perplexed from his words," Turn you in? For what?" "Hand me in,to the officials. So that they can deal with me?" He froze at the sentence. He was thinking about it earlier but made up his mind not to. Regulus took his stunned silence as a wrong indication,looking visibly hurt and wounded clearly not from his actual wounds.

"I-I understand if you want to... I've caused you enough trouble and i've hurt you enough-" He mumbled eyeing his bandaged arm,expression darkening as he was visibly shaken. Newt looked alarmed but made no attempt to move forward because it would startle the man. "Listen, i'm not going to give you to the officials. I know that you're not safe anywhere and that you'll likely be killed by them if i do hand you in." He explained, his shaking nearly stopping at his words. "I've been there before." He whispered softly and Newt nearly thought that he had stepped on a landmine. Well, it was a yes and a no.

"They brought me in for no reason,kept me there for weeks before releasing me." He told the other magizoologist. Newt just heaved a sigh and pat him on the back. "Let's forget about it but you're going to have to promise that you aren't going to get hurt just for me again." He took a moment to register his words before awkwardly grinning at him. "Can't really keep that promise but i will do my best." Newt also smiles a little and the tension between them lifts a little.

Regulus touched his cheek,feeling some small memento of having swiped across his face by a burning Manticore made from the dark spell _FiendFyre_. Thankfully,there wasn't any scar but he could still remember it being there. The older magizoologist looked at him,seeing his look of sorrow and pat his shoulder in comfort. He's not used to comforting people but neither is his friend.

Pudgie climbed onto Regulus's lap and Pickett onto Newt's shoulder. She was failing miserably to hug him so she decided to just hug the front of his stomach,making him chuckle a bit. Newt suffered an earload of angry chittering from the Bowtruckle,making Regulus tilt his head in confusion at what he was complaining to him about.

He forgot that his words could be understood by magical creatures unlike any other human out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at making action scenes. On the other hand, Hufflepuff pride ftw. :D Yes i've been sorted into Hufflepuff and i'm proud of it.


	10. It's All Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write entirely in Newt's p.o.v for once. Also chapter inspiration comes from the song Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwaal,listening to it as i'm writing this. Fluff here and there.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

There's a lot of times when Newt just wants to tell his friend his worries and also ask himself why he did he pull off that stunt 3 months ago to save him. Yes,he couldn't leave him behind and he coincidentally prevented a dark wizard from killing him by using his magical reserves. He didn't know it would lead him into so much trouble and he had the foolish belief that he could've walked away happily without any crisis or situation being thrown at his face.

Then there's the part where his friend constantly gets into trouble for no reason,making both of them miserable (the latter even more so). Anyone would've just grown fustrated and become exasperated,probably abandoning him quickly no matter the promises made. He doesn't. It's likely because he saw himself in him. He now treats the younger wizard as a younger brother. Theseus's jaw would've dropped if he met and told him about his new friend.

Regulus is timid and even more 'breakable' than Newt is. Newt can tell that it's probably due to the fact that he has had only one friend. One friend to befriend him,and then betray his trust when he was expelled. Leta Lestrange was not an issue he's comfortable on talking about because he's still in pain from what had happened so many years ago. Regulus had more,except that the cycle he didn't know how to get out of continued forever until he graduated from wizarding school. They did tell each other about it and felt more comfortable every evening they had small chats like this.

It made the animagus feel that humans weren't to be trusted and that the pain they inflict cannot match any other physical wound caused by a magical creature. That's why when he hits the dead end after meeting too many tragedies and painful betrayals,he shut every door open to them and secluded himself to the silence and magical creatures he only had left.

It's worse than Newt's own past which nearly makes him guilty and awkward when he talks about his own stories. He is however,able to tell him bright and happy stories of how he had met his creatures and followed his dream despite being expelled from Hogwarts once.

He doesn't understand why people would ever want to do something like that to him. He's kind and loyal (he found out that he was the same house as him;much to his joy and pride),devoted in helping anyone in need and willing to give his own life away to get others out of harm's way. It's what causes Newt's expulsion from Hogwarts in the first place. So he's happy to find that his friend,no matter how he has lived,still chooses not to stray and go for the dark arts instead.

His strange abilities and powers that are different from others makes him a freak as well,muggle or wizard. Not a muggle because he's too strange and not a wizard because he's too unique and powerful. Despite that,he's oblivious to his strangeness and still struggled to make friends everywhere. It all very much explains why he's so skirmish and depressed around Newt back then because he believed he was going to leave anytime soon.

Not that he was allowed to. Circumstances now prevented him from doing so but then again,Newt could _actually_ leave anytime he wants,simply choosing not to.

It's not bad however even after everything. He's glad to find someone who can understand the creatures he wants to protect so much,albeit on a deeper level. He also likes the way he would offer help even when it's not needed and comfort _anything_. He once saw him talking to his Bowtruckles and they all suddenly started making sobbing and wailing sounds,quickly soothing their crying and resume back to their normal behaviours.

He'd thought for a moment that he had accidentally hurt them or something though that was not something he had witnessed before. Regulus just tells him that they were still 'hurt' and he immediately remembers why. When he rescued them,they had been barely saved from a forest fire started from inexperienced wizards who accidentally set too many _incendio_ spells in the forest. It obviously grew way too out of control for them to handle so they simply fled,causing the flames to spread rapidly. Their hometree had to be abandoned to save them.

The experience and loss of their home made them devastated but he quickly assumed they recovered when they went back to resuming their normal behaviour in less than a few weeks. It made him feel better knowing that he had a friend who could help them better and additionally,bring about new behaviours and changes he couldn't do himself.

As much positivity as there was in their relationship as now close friends,Newt found it quite embarrassing that he often drifted into his thoughts when he was having small conversations with Regulus. He would then call him out of his train of thoughts,prompting him to turn away before the dark blush could creep onto his face. There were times though that he did make eye contact from being startled and when he did,there was an odd buzzing (and invading) feeling in his mind.

It didn't take long for him to recognize that he was using legilimency on him. "Sorry. It happens without me knowing it. I won't speak anything though." He admitted one day when Newt gave him a somewhat accusing stare. He does confidently believe in him because he doesn't say anything or change expressions whenever he unconsciously uses it,even when the magizoologist's face is burning from feeling ashamed of himself. Despite this,they let each other know some of their own secrets that they won't tell any other soul they didn't trust (that's mostly people).

He's suddenly feels alive again. He's no longer the strange and annoying man people know him as. His meeting with Regulus had suddenly brightened his days that were dull whenever he was among humans. Creatures normally only did that but now Regulus was now officially his 'family' even if they weren't related by blood (oh the irony,Theseus).

He's a trustworthy and a newfound companion on his voyage around the world. Newt decided to have Regulus as a co-author to his work (and to also help his drawings because they look vastly different from the real creatures themselves) which he happily accepted. He'd sent Augustus Worme of the news via owl and received no arguments,instead he warmly welcomed his friend,much to his relief. Though,he realizes it may have been because Augustus did his research on the man and found that he was another expert in the Care of Magical Creatures subject when he had worked at the Ministry.

They're already out of Europe again,travelling around Asia again before going straight to Equatorial Guinea. He'd been proud enough to say he'd been travelling for at least a year now, still loving every bit of the experience it brought him. Earning a new friend was unexpected. It was a dream all over again like when he first attended Hogwarts. They've had to go the slow way of travelling via muggle transport, it's something he's used to but not Regulus himself. He told him he had been flying from country to country much to his horror, because of the number of times he could've broken the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy,something which puzzles him as to why he's never been caught before.

They are now in the case in a tiny apartment,feeding the creatures for the day before setting off to look for Nundus. The more he speaks about the Nundu,the more pale Regulus becomes. He just turns and tells Newt that they're ill-mannered much to his chagrin. "No they're not,even if they're poisonous and dangerous. There's absolutely nothing to worry about." The other magizoologist just let's out an exasperated sigh," I'm not worrying,it's just... Oh nevermind. You'll see what i mean."

It's also the time he makes a mental note to just listen to his friend's words when he barely escapes from an annoyed Nundu trying to breath it's poisonous gas at him. He's been only speaking soothing words to the creature,telling the Nundu he won't hurt it and the creature pounced,trying to kill him. "You've annoyed him!" Regulus shouted teasingly from the side. Newt heard him but pretended not to as he the Nundu raced madly after him. He's not willing to pull out his wand against the creature and hurt it. " What?!" He shouted back despite the peril he's in and the other magizoologist taking notes and drawing just shakes his head. It takes awhile before Regulus just steps in to intervene and get the Nundu to go away.

"You...Have...No idea...How long it was...Chasing after me.." He panted,bending to catch his breath from running about nearly 15 minutes non-stop from the angry creature. "You kept asking for him to come towards you even though he refused and walked away from you so many times." Regulus chuckled,pulling his friend up to look for any signs of injuries or illness from the poison. He smiled awkwardly back at him as he stood up properly. His exhausted expression suddenly lightened up at seeing another Nundu cross the path in front of them.

"Is this one better? Not as rude?" He said hopefully to the younger magizoologist next to him. It was ironic how childish he was acting today as compared to his more mature, usual self. It looked as though they'd switched their ages with each other. Well they did sort of switched roles for the day to see what would happen. Regulus seemed to stare at the Nundu that caught their attention before looking back at Newt. "Umm,not really different but i believe he will like you better than the other one did."

Oh how he was right again.

====================

It doesn't take long for the second male Nundu to follow him happily into the case. He wanted to study him further before re-releasing him into a safer location in Africa because the area he lived in was prone to poachers stealing their young to sell on the black market. Pickett had crawled out from under his collar,chittering to Newt about how bad he was at taming a Nundu. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'm really bad at taking care of you guys." He said in a half mocking-sad tone. Pickett crossed his spindly,thin green arms and huffed before climbing up to Newt's shoulder and tugging his ear angrily.

"AH! D-Don't pull-yow!! My ear!-" Newt half cried and laughed,desperately trying to pry Pickett off carefully without hurting him. The Bowtruckle chittered again before letting his sore ear go. Regulus,who had just come back from putting the Nundu in it's new home,couldn't help but grin widely as he saw Newt rubbing his red ear and Pickett squeaking in anger at him. Pudgie was the size of a small pillow now,happily snug between Regulus's arms and body,with the top part of the slimeball leaning on his arm. She happily bounced a little in his hold at seeing Newt and Pickett,still oblivious at what's going on between them.

The British man smiled as Pickett scuttled back into his pocket again,seeking warmth as he shivered again. He knew Pickett just wanted to be near him,coming up with the excuse in the past moth that he was still having a cold. Sometimes he wasn't lying though,he was quite prone to the common cold as compared to any other Bowtruckle out there. It of course,earned him the accused reputation of having favoritism with him from others. Still,he wouldn't trade Pickett for anything else because he had to admit he did favor this Bowtruckle above anything else.

He didn't mind in other words. Just as his friend told him it was fine so long as they don't get into any mishap.

Their 2 week long stay in Equatorial Guinea quickly comes to an end and they both are planning where to go next. 'I wonder where should we go. Maybe Frank would like to go home now. He's healed enough to be set free back to his natural habitat in Arizona.' He thought briefly as he sat down on the chair at the desk he's always worked at. Frank had been smuggled to Egypt and was one of the very first creatures he had saved. The shed was expanded slightly now to accomodate Regulus since he's living with him now as well as create another working area. They're both equally messy however,they learnt.

The animagus walked in,still hugging Pudgie like some normal (but saggy) pillow. "I was thinking that we're about done with the work so i don't really know where we should go next." He spoke softly so as to not wake the Luminosludge sleeping in his hands. Her eyes had closed into yellow hyphens after he walked around for awhile tending to the last few creatures that needed care. He placed her onto his old bed where he'd slept and healed when Newt rescued him.

"I suppose we're thinking the same,but i want to bring Frank back to his home in Arizona. He's already healed and ready to go back to his home." Newt replied,still scratching some notes with his quill onto the parchment paper on his desk. Regulus opened his mouth,as if to say something before he closed it and shook his head.

"What?" Newt asked, whirling around as he sensed the wizard's unease. "Nothing. Just wondering how we're going to get him safely there." He frowned at the statement but decided not to press on it further.

He turned his back again to scribble more notes,fondly remembering the day's events. He was reminded of everything again and for once,smiles at how fortunate he is so far. That might just take a huge curve later but he doesn't mind about that now.

Newt Scamander rescues and rehabilitates magical creatures as part and parcel of his profession as a magizoologist. He also rescues one animagus who relieves the part of him that's still lagging and hurt from the past. What a beautiful thing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last one before i proceed on to continue on to the main plot. I don't feel like seperating the two plots however since this is like, only 10 chapters unless i add more in the future.


	11. Secret Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second additional chapter addressed to someone i had completely forgot to be included as a crucial character.

_24th November,1926_  
MACUSA Headquarters,Woolworth Building,New York  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement 

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm not sure how you're doing,we haven't talked in months. I'm so sorry for the lost of contact because of an incident i got involved in. It's hard for me to tell you what i mean or what the incident was about. All i can say is that i didn't come out of it scot-free. I have nightmares of it everyday,it still haunts me occasionally. I know how busy you are because of your job but i want to know if you're doing well. You overwork yourself sometimes._

_I've read your letters just recently and i'm sorry i worried you. I can tell you i'm fine because a nice wizard had saved me from the entire mishap i had been thrown into. He helped tend to my wounds and save me from death and probably insanity. I'm not sure whether you will like him but you may just warm up to him in time,just like you did when we were younger. I hope the Auror work hasn't been to hard on you and i feel so bad that we've been an ocean apart for years ever since you had graduated from Ilvermorny._

_Perharps i would visit you in time,i promise i will. I've been travelling around the world and now i am with my new friend. I'll introduce you to him but not so openly,however. We're the same;not used to people and such. We'll catch up with each other,talk about the years we had missed while we were apart. I have stayed in contact with you via owl but it may be nice to see each other after a while. I don't even know how you look like now even though we've been sending letters to each other every year. You can talk all about your Auror work but i might just bore you with my adventures with Magical Creatures and such._

_I have news to share too and that is because my friend and i are coming to America. I'd rather not tell you why we're coming but it's a business we need to attend to that isn't... human. I'm sure you've heard that from me multiple times already since the first time we started this mode of communication.I'm also afraid of the laws and rules in America. They're so much stricter and ruthless than the ones here in my home,Europe. Hopefully i won't get arrested by you?_

_I've talked enough,hope to see a reply from you soon. It's a little abrupt but i need to go out more and stay up to schedule. I've been commissioned to write a book thanks to my friend._

_Sincerly,_  
Regulus S.  
====================

Regulus had just finished writing his letter,putting in it's envelope and giving it to his snowy owl, Moonpie. It was an affectionate name given by him since Moonpie loved gazing at the moon at night and her favourite food was apple pie. The young wizard pat her head,earning a soft croon from her. "You know who to give this to." She gave him a brief nod and he stepped outside of the suitcase out into the apartment they had rented,opening the window to let her take off.

She flew away gracefully,letter in her beak as she became a distant black spot in the sky quickly. Newt had returned with two plates of breakfast,an eyebrow arched in interest. "You're sending a letter to someone?" He put one plate down on the bedside which the younger wizard gratefully took. "An old friend. I haven't owled him in months thanks to me being captured. He lives in America." He said sadly,chewing on a small piece of toasted bread.

The Magizoologist sighed. He can't tell if meeting a friend of Regulus would spell trouble or whether he will be greeted with open arms. For now though,he's content to let the animagus stay silent about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival went missing in this fic for no reason until i realized it when i re-read this fic. I'm just so stupid lol. I will add more of his appearance and relations in the chapters later.


	12. Voyage over the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sulky Hippogriff and one fluffy, nice Newt coming up!
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

They were at the docks of the harbour,waiting for the ship to arrive. It was roughly going to be 10 minutes before it would dock at the harbour so Newt had secretly clambered down into his suitcase to check on his creatures in a small alley nearby. Regulus was left with the unfortunate task of bringing the suitcase up the ship when it arrived since the other wizard was too busy down in the suitcase to notice anything.

He quickly found their cabin,which was quite cozy thanks to the warm lights and setting. It had two beds that he had a feeling wasn't going to be used much at all since they'll be down in the suitcase most of the time. It would be a three day,two night travel to reach America from where they were now. He did the normal routine of setting up the appropriate spells needed to ward off muggles as the suitcase unlocked and opened. Newt crawled back out from inside and stepped back on the wooden floor.

"Not a very nice travel it'll be,the creatures don't like it." He muttered,straightening the folds and creases on his shirt when he had stepped out. Regulus nodded and set the slingbag he was carrying down on the bed. He hadn't been able to carry it ever since he was confined inside of Newt's case. It of course,had an Undetectable Extension Charm but he didn't bewitch it to let it be too big unlike the suitcase's extraordinary huge space. Pudgie slid out out of the slingbag,turning a shade of pale apple green and not bobbing so happily as she always did.

"She doesn't like it either." Regulus added,as he placed his wand back into the bag and slipped Pudgie onto his arm. "Well hopefully the ride will be over soon." Newt sighed, moving away to head into the bathroom to take a shower and change. The animagus heard the Luminosludge groan slightly and he looked down at her. "I'd think it's best if you stay in the suitcase until we arrive." He whispered quietly and he heard a tiny voice reply, _fair enough_.

He opened it and climbed down into the shed that he and Newt shared to do their work,setting Pudgie comfortably on the makeshift bed he had made for her next to his desk. Her normal colour returned a little and she relaxed into a puddle. He could hear the roars and whinnies of the creatures from the other side as the things in the shed swayed left and right thanks to the ship's movements through the sea.

A storm had hit a few hours after they boarded so the ship's normal gentle movement had turned into a rocky shaky one that even caused the suitcase to follow suit. Once he was sure that she was comfortable again,he went over to his and Newt's desk to start tidying up things a little. He rarely did that but he didn't want their things to be all over the shed once the travel was over thanks to the ruthless movements of the ship.

He checked to see if everything was in order before sneakily transformed into his Hippogriff self. It somehow made him feel less uneasy from not being able to travel around the way he usually did and obliviously breaking the magical law. If he had his way he would've flown over the sea instead of travelling like this. It was faster plus no one would see a Hippogriff flying over the sea in the middle of the night.

Unbeknownst to Regulus,an intruder had entered the suitcase,wielding a wand poised against Regulus's turned back as he was looking at the other side of the shed to look for Pickett. When he did turn around,all hell broke loose.

====================

Newt was feeling better and more refreshed when he got out of the showers,his wet,messy brown-red locks dried with a drying spell that he had casted over himself when he had finished his quick shower. It was then he noticed Regulus wasn't in the room and assumed he was down in the case. He wouldn't have anything to worry about if it wasn't for the loud screeches he could hear resonating deep in the suitcase. He fished out his wand and hurried down into his suitcase,feeling threatened at once.

He was swiftly met with the sight of a Hippogriff struggling from being tightly bound by ropes and a man who was unconscious on the ground. Newt quickly severed the ropes and bounded the man instead,disarming him by taking the wand in his hand. The wand he realized,wasn't his and was in fact Regulus's. The Hippogriff struggled to stand up again, looking highly dazed from the short fight he had put up.

The magizoologist huffed,putting his arms at his hips a bit angrily,"I told you before didn't I? You shouldn't leave your things out there and you have to shut the case whenever you're inside." He reprimanded,showing him his wand. Regulus just turned his back guiltily against Newt,sitting down quietly. Newt huffed a little more, knowing he couldn't be angry forever.

"I'll have to go back up and send this man to the security for them to arrest him." Newt quietly said as he noticed the intruder was starting to stir awake. He pulled him out and disappeared out of the case briefly to deal with the incident. He had to remove the ropes,nearly making the attacker escape as he attempted to escape from Newt. Thankfully the security arrived on time,arresting the man and quickly putting him in the barracks of the ship for the remainder of the trip.

When he went back down,he found Regulus still sitting in the same eerie postion he was in. _I can't turn back_ a worried voice from in front of him distantly told him in his mind. "Regulus? Is that you?" He asked,curiousity and bewilderment lacing in his voice. The Hippogriff turned it's head slightly to look at him. _I think he may have jinxed me_ the same voice resembling Regulus's own said quietly. He realized that Regulus was telepathically communicating with him from his animagus form since he couldn't quite talk. It was the same feeling he had when he first heard his creatures voices.

"Jinx you? In what way?" _I can't turn back Newt. My left leg also won't move. Although,i believe the jinx may have also rebounded on him._ The British man moved over to look at his left leg as the Hippogriff stood up. Sure enough,the hoove was looking stiff and it wasn't moving naturally like his other hoove was. "I suppose that would mean you'll have to stay in the case until you turn back or we reach Arizona." He blabbered out in his thick British accent,making his friend's face look crestfallen.

Now he was feeling bad for saying it because it looked like he was a great big cat looking at him with teary eyes now,that or he accidentally kicked a puppy. He can't tell if it's either of both. "Now,come on what if it wears off quickly?" _What if it doesn't?_ The Hippogriff turned around,sitting down again in depression. "You think too negatively." _You think too positively._ The retort made Newt chuckle as he moved closer to stroke the wings of his Hippogriff friend.

"I assure you it won't be that bad. It's nothing interesting up there for days anyways." The Hippogriff snorted,moving away and squeezing through the small doorway out of the shed. Pickett and Pudgie appeared,climbing onto Newt's shoulders as they watched Regulus sulk away in the direction of the Thunderbird's habitat. The magizoologist sighed, letting Pickett creep into his pocket and let Pudgie stay in the shed.

"Look after him for me." Newt whispered to the Luminosludge who bounced up and down in agreement. He climbed up the stairs again,sparing a glance at the Hippogriff again before going back up. He was right in every sense for once since the rest of the voyage across the ocean was uneventful and boring. He rarely came out,only to get food and go into the case to feed his creatures and Regulus.

He walked out of the shed to see Regulus talking with Frank peacefully. Frank looked up and noticed Newt's approach, giving him an accusing stare that let him know the gist of what they were talking about. "Is it just me or are you talking bad about me?" He teased,walking behind the Hippogriff lying on the floor. _Oh no, nothing of the kind_ He teased back. Newt raised an eyebrow,seeing the smugness in his eyes.

That faltered quickly,prompting Regulus to snort. _I didn't. I don't talk bad about anyone. Not like how everyone else does._ Newt winced a little and felt guilty for the second time of the day,seeing he made his friend sulk again. "I was joking." He admitted,following him as he carried the plate of food he still had in his hand. _You must think i'm some kind of angsty person seeking attention,_ he laughed bitterly as he trotted over to the Mooncalves habitat.

Newt doesn't answer the question and instead,chose to let out an exasperated sigh as he stopped abruptly. "You know,you've been acting weird in these past few days. Why are you doing this?" The Hippogriff paused,not turning to look at Newt as he did so. "Is it because of me or-" _It's got nothing to do with you. It's me._ He sat down again, the exhaustion of this conversation catching up to him.

The magizoologist sat down next to him,frowning at the sudden depression he's showing. "Tell me." He whispered,stroking the large albino feathered wings beside him. "I'm hurt if you are." His larger body towers over Newt slightly but he still attempted to shift uncomfortably and shrink himself with hunched shoulders to make himself smaller more out of habit. _I keep having visions that he will take me away and force me to work with him. It's terrifying. I don't know what i'll be used for._

"No doubt he will try and use you as his puppet, but i know you're my friend no matter what. If it's you then i can trust you... Do you really doubt yourself that much?" He added after a pause. The hippogriff looked straight at him as if it was obvious. _Yes_ , he bluntly replied. "Well you shouldn't because it'll make you worry too much about it." Newt argued. _What if i don't then i really do get captured? What if I kill anyone?_ He asked,in a frightened tone.

"Just don't think about it because it's none of our concerns now. If it ever happens,I will personally look for any kind of solution for that. I'll get you out just like i did when i saved you from those people." There was a moment of silence between them even as Regulus looked at him for a long while. _I'll hold on to those words then._ He shrugged, resting his head on the ground. _I'm sorry if i'm too depressed now. I thought i could visit my old friend or something..._ He trailed off as Newt simply stroked his beak. "I'm sure we can make arrangements for that before we leave."

He'd spent days trying to figure a counter-curse to the jinxes to no avail. Newt could make a Mandrake Restorative Draught for his petrified hoove but it would take a few days to brew the potion. The jinx hadn't worn off and he showed no signs of returning to his human self,much to their chagrin. It was dawn on the third day,with New York's skyline being visible on the horizon.

Regulus had to reluctantly agree to stay in the suitcase as Newt planned to bring everything out to the deck to wait for their departure from the ship. He'd given the sling bag back to Regulus to hide in the shed while he went up to the deck of the ship to look at where they were. His friend wasn't making it too easy however,constantly making the suitcase's locks pop open and making it vibrate in his restlessness.

Being confined for too long made Regulus think he was in prison. To think that he had to hide in the suitcase just like how he was confined the last time he was injured made him wonder if he was ever going to be free. His troubles always pushed him and prompted Newt to request of him (kindly) to hide in the suitcase for his own safety.

It's too many troubles that've made him feel like fate was restricting him for no f*cking reason (It's naughty to say that,apologies). He still felt Newt's familiar presence up there,prompting him to just go and check on the creatures. He screeches and halts when he's taken by surprise though,when something black and furry abruptly scurries past his feet. He knows what it is but is too late to stop it since it's too agile,squeezing out of the gap of the entrance to Newt's suitcase.

He shudders thinking of the mayhem it will cause. New York is a vast city and for that, it had strict rules and laws concerning the magical community. He's worried for his friend's well-being and hopes that he will catch the bugger quickly.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It suddenly occured to me as to why i used the word 'shack' instead of 'shed'. I completely forgot and was wondering what was the word to use for the place Newt keeps all his stuff and books on his care of magical creatures. May need to change them in the previous chapters.


	13. A Bad Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to a sudden realization that Newt isn't really that much of a cinnamon roll. Well he did come up with the quote, "Worrying means you've suffered twice". He's stutters a bit but doesn't shy away from everyone he meets. Therefore my OC shall take that nervous role while he will be the amazing Hufflepuff he is. (I'm still willing to make him a cinnamon roll in many ways).
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes

He knows he's expecting too much to expect Newt to come out with the bugger without any sort of disaster to happen. It makes him even more angry to know that he can't help while he's in this state since the jinx hasn't worn off. The normal charm used to forcefully make any animagus turn back into their true human selves didn't work since the curse deflected it no matter how many times they used it. It was so infuriating that he could start tearing his own feathers out one by one. The laws of concerning America's magical community _bans_ magical creatures even more so.

Of course,the Niffler that had tried to escape approximately an hour ago comes flying back down from the entrance as he heard Newt warning it to not come out of the suitcase already. It scuttles back to it's home,sniggering as some gold is still in it's pouch. It's one of the few reasons why the Niffler is spoiled,according to him. The older Magizoologist insisted it was no harm but he knew better because Newt always didn't have the heart to take the stolen trinkets that he hadn't been able to get it to let go off away from the Niffler.

Well,on the other hand,it could've been worse if he had turned into a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon instead. That would be utter madness. In the midst of his thoughts,he suddenly snaps out of it when he notices that Newt's presence is no longer up there. He can sense that a muggle was carrying the case instead. It made him worry. Did Newt get caught by muggle policemen? Did he accidentally forget about the case and left it somewhere for some muggle to take? Considering New York was a very busy and crowded place, the latter was likely. He would've to berate the older wizard for this.

If the muggle takes the suitcase and accidentally finds that it's full of magic and magical beasts hidden from existence,then Regulus was in deep trouble because he isn't in his human form to pick up his wand and obliviate the person. He didn't want to do anything because doing so would show himself to public eye,and in turn cause meyhem. All of the fingers will be pointed at him as the direct cause.

What's worse is that if he can't come out of this form,he's afraid they'll execute him as one of the magical creatures that are illegal to bring into New York or America for that matter. He's got no animagus marks to prove that he's one of them,a disadvantage when it comes to being identified by people.

The case is shaking madly,making the shed tremble from the muggle's erratic movement. He shrieked angrily,trying to gain stable footing. Pudgie had literally flown off her bed and fallen onto the ground with a _plop!_ ,nearly squashing her by accident when he stumbled for the fourth time. She's also squeaking in fright,trying to wrap herself around Regulus's desk to not be sent flying again. Pickett was not in the shed,having scuttled after Newt when he went out of the suitcase.

The earthquake-like movement finally stops to their relief but Regulus senses something odd happening in the suitcase. He squeezed through the doorway out of the shed with difficulty thanks to his larger size and went to the aquatic habitats in a steady galloping pace to surprisingly see a Murtlap fly out through a hole that had appeared in the ceiling,squeaking and snorting angrily. As quickly as the hole had appeared,it suddenly disappeared,leaving no evidence of anything strange that's happened.

He could barely contain his panic at seeing something like that happen. He'd never see an anomaly with the charm on a suitcase happen before. It's definately not only the Murtlap that has flown through the hole in the ceiling. He goes around checking every habitat before slowly galloping back to the shed,feeling even more useless than he ever was when the entrance suddenly flips open and the Murtlap comes flying back in. It's squealing as it lands on the floor and crawls away,to go back to the aquatic habitat. It also leaves a slight trail of water because it's still a bit wet.

"Umm,N-Nothing to worry about..." He hears Newt's muffled voice from above and it relieves him to hear it. That means the case is back in his hands. Though,he's still not too sure about being entirely safe. He's his friend and a very worried one at that, so he climbs up the stairs a little, scratching at the door. Newt's presence is still there when he's scratching the door but he also comes to a sudden realisation that the muffled voices had stopped speaking.

His face would've flared to a scarlet red if he wasn't a Hippogriff when he became aware that he's exposing Newt himself further. "What else have you got in there?" A female voice,no doubt an American,said dryly. He gets down back onto the floor quickly in embarrassment and feared that they would start questioning Newt and force him to open the case. Strangely enough, they don't which makes _him_ question what are they doing up there.

He knows he'll make it worse if he attempted to do anything else. So he sat down quietly,fiddling with his long talons nervously. His insomnia had yet to fade in the recent months so the lack of sleep quickly caught up with him. Hardly having any decent food in the past few days added on to his sleepiness,making him close his tired eyes as he fell into a deep slumber. Pudgie slid up onto his head,her tiny voice still heard as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Nighty~Night~Reg!~_

===================

If Jacob thought that seeing and knowing magic was real,that the feat was already very amazing,he'd had to prepare to be amazed further. As soon as the first older Goldstein sister left,Newt had leapt out of the bed,kneeling to open his suitcase placed in the middle of the floor and walk casually into it.

The no-maj jumped and let out a yelp of surprise at the way Newt just suddenly disappears into the case so casually like it's normal. A hand was stuck out of the case and it was flicked forward several times,asking Jacob to follow the magizoologist in. He looked confused for a moment until the same hand came out again, followed by a small muffled and urgent voice,"Come on!". The No-Maj shrugged,sighing as he got up from his cozy bed a little reluctantly.

Newt had crept past upon finding his sleeping friend sprawled on the floor. He checked on the Mangrove Restorative Draught,which had finally brewed finish after three days and collected it into a small bottle. He intended to give the potion quietly to Regulus while Jacob slowly came down. Before he could do anything though,he heard a loud crash from above and Jacob came tumbling down the steep stairs. So much for keeping quiet.

The Hippogriff miraculously did not wake up,still slumbering. Jacob snapped out of his dazed state eventually but immediately laid his eyes on the large bird and horse-like creature in front of him. It had an eagle's head and had it's talons for it's front legs. It's hind legs and bottom part of the body were that of a horse (complete with hooves).He was ready to scream upon seeing it but Newt pleadingly put a finger to his lips,giving him the keep-quiet-unless-you-want-to-die look. He nodded with wide eyes, watching fearfully as Newt crept over and laid on the beast's long neck.

Newt carefully caressed the beast's feathered neck and head,making the Hippogriff slowly open it weirdly coloured blue eyes. He saw the muggle sitting in front of him,eyes widening at the least. Was this the man who carried the case earlier? He's alarmed,looking at the man stiffly with wings unfurling. "He's not a threat." The magizoologist on his back whispered into his ear. Why was a muggle here? He didn't know what reason was but if it was Newt,he supposed he could trust him with this stranger.

He hadn't got up from his position,with Newt sitting on him on his back,preventing him from doing so. He held a small bottle contaning a cloudy potion in front of Regulus's eyes for him to see. "It's for your leg." He explained quietly,removing the cork for him to drink. The muggle hadn't moved to his surprise,wide eyes focused on him. Regulus had enough experience and knew that the majority of the potions he drank that were given to him by Newt had never really been pleasant for his taste buds. So he swallowed the potion quickly,still tasting the bitter,thick mandrake paste despite chugging it down.

He then finally stood up,almost making the wizard who was still on his back tumble onto the ground. He moved his left hoove to test and see whether it would no longer be petrified. It moved thankfully,making the wizard still on his back sigh in relief. "I'd thought I would've gotten the wrong recipe or something." Newt mummured. Regulus was willing to carry the magizoologist around but the muggle in front of him still made him unsure of whether to move or not.

He gave him a questioning look and Newt just returned it with his own tired, exasperated one. "Long story." He said. Regulus didn't press further in order not to tire his friend out even more than he already is. He knew the main problem was the magical creatures that had escaped into New York,out for any muggle or wizard to see. If they were caught by officials,they'd be killed without mercy. The older magizoologist had stood up,talking to the muggle whom still wasn't quite sure what was happening. He had paused after showing off the Swooping Evil cacoon they'd found two months ago to the muggle,looking up at his great height. "Do you know which ones escaped?"

Jacob looks at the wizard talking to the mammoth bird-like creature incredulously,unsure of whether to determine if he was mad or not. The creature seems to understand him but how does he understand _it_? Regulus just nods to Newt's question,trotting away to the door and squeezing his way out to where the magical creatures are residing at.

He goes on and waits for them patiently near the Bowtruckle tree just for Newt to give the muggle a tour. When he reaches, he then tells Newt via Telepathy only two words as he's talking about Pickett. _Demiguise,Occamy._ He quietly waits to show the empty nest hanging above and occamies cawing for their 'mum'.

"Alright,alright,mum's here." Newt said. The sight of Newt calms them down,making them grow quiet knowing that their guardian was back. The magizoologist sighs at seeing the empty nest hanging behind them before looking back at Regulus. _Niffler and Erumpent, that's all._ The wizard's eye twitched hearing the Niffler being mentioned and he resisted the urge to sigh again. He settled with pinching the bridge of his nose,mummuring,"Should've known that pilfering pest was going to escape." He gave a short chuckle of mirth hearing that

"So there's technically three of them,since Dougal will be with the Occamy that's escaped." He concluded as he picked up the wheelbarrow full of the Mooncalves feed. Jacob looked up at the Hippogriff standing next to Newt, less terrified by the creature after some exposure. "Hey Newt? You never told me who this big guy is." He pointed at Regulus who flinched when he saw Jacob looking right at him. "Ah,this is Regulus. I didn't name him to be honest because he's a wizard like me. He's stuck in this form because he was struck by a jinx about three days ago," He fondly looked at the large Hippogriff,making Regulus turn red in embarrassment hearing those words while Jacob tried to register what he'd just said. At least he wasn't looking at him.

"He's not good with people,so don't feel bad if he's afraid of you." Newt said as Regulus nudged him forward with his head,actually trying to hide his burning face from the muggle still gawking at him. _You too._ He said dryly as Newt chuckled. "I suppose that's fair." As they slowly made their way to the Mooncalves habitat,the muggle suddenly spoke again. "Don't know why i'm asking this but can you speak?" The question was no doubt directed to the animagus,tossing his head nervously. _Yes._ The sudden voice in his head shocked Jacob at first but a smile quickly stretched across his face. It's the first time seeing a muggle react so well like this so it puzzles the animagus a little.

"Wow,must be amazing to be able to turn into something like that huh?" His eyes were filled with wonder but it wasn't so much the same for Regulus. _Not really._ He turned sober and increased the pace he was walking at. His very being of an animagus was what brought him into trouble in the first place. The muggle remained confused but decided that it was best not to ask anything further about it.

He quickly left the wizard and the muggle alone to their own devices while he trotted away to the savanna habitat he'd known quite well. The habitat was of course,devoid of the Erumpent's presence since she had accidentally escaped from the suitcase. She _wouldn't_ have escaped but the fact that she was in heat now meant that she won't be able to sit still anyways. He sat down on the tall grass,remembering of the first time he had gotten out of his bed and Newt catching him whenever he fell from his clumsy movements. Pudgie was on his wing now and he let her climb onto his head.

He wondered how long was the jinx going to last and whether was it going to wear off. If it didn't,would he have to be a Hippogriff forever? He wouldn't mind about that but the complications of humans and the need to travel around the globe with Newt as his normal self simply made him worry. He would never be able to carry his wand and protect his friend if needed. He hadn't noticed the two people he had left alone to their privacy were behind him,talking about where the missing creature of this habitat might have went.

"Or maybe the missing creature's already here." Jacob joked,gesturing to the Hippogriff sitting in the middle of the habitat. Newt smiled a little as he made his way to the creature's side,sitting on the very rock that he and Regulus sat at about two months or so ago. He patted his friend's back,whispering," I'll be going out again to get my creatures,stay here?" He nodded slowly at the question,knowing it would be best if he did.

Before Newt could leave though,he was met with a large feathered head being pushed into his abdomen. "Haha. Yes,yes,i'll take care of myself." He laughed,hugging and pushing his head away gently. Jacob watched from the side,looking at the heartwarming scene fondly feeling a serenity in it. "You two are really close,aren't you?" He said in a tone mixed with admiration and joy.

The magizoologist just smirked a little,laughing," Yes. Very close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a lot of the front parts since they aren't of any relevance to Regulus's own story but i will extend the (supposed) ending of the film to add more plots.


	14. Hide from the Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers won't keep still.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

There's hardly anything to do in the case to even pass the time. It's making him irritated to know that he's been stuck in this form for almost 4 days already,unable to help his friend in whatever trouble he's gotten into. All he does is laze around and wait for the magizoologist and muggle to return. He trusts them to know what to do in getting the creatures back safely without getting either hurt.

They've left about 2 hours ago but he hadn't been able to sleep again like he did while he waited for Newt earlier. From what he knew,it was night when they went out of the case and that they were going to Central Park. His insomnia would always keep him up at night which was very much almost why he's having a nocturnal sleeping schedule. Regulus spent a lot of time now being around Newt's creatures,conversing with them since he didn't have much to do.

He's quite pleased to know they like the suitcase,that they're content. Some of them don't want to be returned into the wild and just want to stay down in the case for the rest of their lives. If he were to translate what every creature said to him and tell it all straight to Newt's face,he'd probably be flushed red all over by now. It's weird to know that both magizoologist's always were embarassed with compliments but remain passive and silent with criticism.

He's talking to Frank about all of this and randomly asks him if he'll ever turn back to his human self. The Thunderbird readily nods his head which puzzles Regulus. _What makes you so sure?_ The reply comes back in a tone as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Instinct. You'll turn back soon._ He makes an 'oh' sound but it comes out as a squawk of course.

Frank looks behind him,prompting Regulus to turn around and see what's he looking at. Newt and Jacob were just near the entrance of the shed trying to enlarge the doorway to let the Erumpent through. She's sniffing and trying to lick Jacob incessantly while he himself was trying to avoid her as much as possible. It was a futile attempt to even try and get the Erumpent to move since she was too distracted by the muggle. There's no question why because he can smell the musk on Jacob from where he's standing.

Newt just sighed," Alright,well Jacob,you'll need to move back to her habitat. She'll follow you. I'll get the musk off you later." The muggle just grinned and nodded, affectionately patting her bulbous head as he led the way to the savanna habitat. Newt just smiled as he walked past Regulus to follow the creature.

You must think he is jealous with Jacob. He's far from that though. He's done nothing wrong and there isn't a reason to hold any grudges against a muggle. If Newt's found another new friend then he would been fine with it. He would take some time to still get used to him though. Muggles are not necessarily better than wizards or witches in social behaviour after all. Doesn't mean they have no magic means they're harmless.

They return as quickly as they've left,again walking back to the shed. He trots after them,squeezing through the narrow doorway. He's behind Jacob who notices his presence. He looked like he wanted to extend his hand to pat him but decided not to. He probably nearly forgot that he wasn't really a creature residing in the suitcase. 

"S-Say how do you look like? I'd like to see you properly when you turn back." Jacob said,scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It's an earnest question that makes _him_ scratch his head mentally. How _did_ he look like? It's a good question, considering he's never been concerned about his appearance before. He never did have a mirror to even look at himself much because his appearance didn't matter to him. He's always thought of himself as a disheveled looking brownish-red haired man. Additionally,being on the field meant he never had time to worry about appearances.

_I can't say for sure. I've honestly never looked into a mirror._ He answered honestly,looking a bit perplexed himself. He was expecting a laughter or something but Jacob seem to be shocked instead. "Never? Don't you ever see yourself in the mirror at least,to you know,maybe tidy up or something?" He asked. Regulus isn't sure how to answer the question but Newt stepped in,hearing their conversation from his work desk. "He looks like me,that's all. He's British as well."

The casual answer makes him blush furiously but being a Hippogriff prevented any of the bright colour from appearing on his face (thank Merlin). He went over and pecked Newt a little on the shoulder,making him yelp and chuckle at the same time. It's another goofy and friendly scene that makes Jacob laugh at it heartily. He also tries to picture and imagine how might Regulus actually look like. Well except that he can't really imagine anything because his imagination never was too broad after all.

There's a sudden knock from above,which makes Regulus caw because he's startled. Newt immediately moved out of his seat,going up to the entrance. He turned to the Hippogriff,putting a finger to his lips before going up. The animagus helped the muggle to go up as well,using his head to help Jacob get better and stable footing as also went out of the case. When he's out of sight,he hears voices and gets a glimpse of a large crowd surrounding the suitcase.

Regulus began to feel anxious and frightened,suddenly being reminded of his time in the cage in the black market. There's a tense atmosphere and he can hear Newt's voice in the silence. "It's an obscurus..." Hearing that from his friend startled him again,knowing very well as to what kind of creature was he talking about. There's one in the suitcase but it's unable to hurt anything without a host. He's well aware that if they catch him with it,they'll accuse Newt of any trouble that's concerning the obscurus. An obscurus had never gone down in history without doing any form of serious damage or casualties.

The people are starting to yell from his answer and there's an angry mummuring from them. A feminine voice cuts above them all,loud and thundering,"Mr.Graves! Impound that case!" He's about to poke his head out to persuade them all when the lid of the case closes shut in his face,making him squawk in surprise. There's a lurching feeling, something he's well aware of,that let's him know someone has _accioed_ the suitcase towards them. He wants to try and break free but realizes that if he tries to do so, he'll endanger the lives of the creatures in the suitcase.

"Don't hurt them! Please they're not dangerous! My friend is in there, you can't kill him!..." He hears Newt's muffled voice get further and further away,being carried away no doubt. It sparks panic in Regulus's mind hearing his friend being so desperate and shouting so loudly. At the same time,he begins to fear with knowing that the wizards and witches want to destroy the suitcase he's in. Wouldn't that be murder,having an animagus in the suitcase when they destroy it? They would also, no doubt, start searching his suitcase so he has to hide if he doesn't want to blow his cover. There's a slight chance they might recognize him as an animagus from his strong magic even if he doesn't have any recognizable marks.

There's an eerie silence when he feels a strong presence above. It's no doubt a strong wizard carrying the case right now. However,he remembers a name that was mentioned earlier by the voice. Graves,was it? Percival Graves? He was a close friend of his,no matter how formal and strict the Auror was. He had met him in an initiation programme between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny,in which only a few students got to represent Hogwarts to go to the latter school for the programme. His Transfiguration teacher,Albus Dumbledore had chosen him despite his reluctance in the role but he supposed it was slightly worthwhile at meeting the older American student during that duration of the weeks he'd spent in Ilvermorny. He had only allowed Regulus to call him Percy after several more short encounters and letters with each other.

If he could just tell the Auror who he was,maybe he would be fine and help him? It was a risk but he was willing to take it if it meant he got arrested in Newt and Jacob's stead. He's interrupted from his thoughts when the suitcase abruptly stops moving,a sign that it has been carelessly placed somewhere.

He quickly leaps off the staircase when he hears footsteps approaching the suitcase. His heart is almost palpitating loudly in his ears when he gallops and grabs Pudgie off her bed,making her squeak. He also grabbed his wand with his beak from the slingbag hanging at the doorway out of instinct. It meant that they could've less evidence that there was another wizard in the suitcase. The Luminosludge became aware of the impending danger hearing unknown voices,sneaking underneath Regulus's wing as he squeezed out of the doorway hurriedly.

The animagus galloped and flew a bit,past the habitats of the oblivious creatures unaware of the situation at hand. He had passed Frank,who immediately sensed the danger and squawked,flapping his wings to create a storm. He never stopped,galloping until he reached the tundra habitat where the obscurus was hidden at. This was conveniently the only habitat he could hide at,having nothing but deep snow pilling the ground. It would better camouflage him with his own albino feathered coat.. He quickly dug a large hole at the corner of the habitat,being careful not to make any obvious streaks or large imprints on the snow. The footstpes and voices were getting closer,making his heart pound even harder from the adrenaline and fear.

He threw himself in the large,thick hole he'd made before forcefully shoving the snow on top of himself by using his strong wings. It takes a great effort to do so but it does work and he sees nothing but darkness for a moment. He can't move too much or else he'll give himself away. He hears several feet crunching on the snow as they entered the cold, desolate habitat. "Mr.Graves! It's the creature!" He hears a wizard say. Another set of footsteps enters the silence,making Regulus tremble. He doesn't know whether it's the cold or the fear of being caught.

He does feel a jolt of electricity run down his spine as the newcomerspoke. It's a new,foreign voice that strangely sounds familiar. He can't tell if it's the tone or voice but there's something in the wizard's voice that brings the familiar yet unpleasant feeling. "Ah, look at what we have here... Take this away to the interrogation room. I think this is our lead for the case." The deep voice ordered. A set of footsteps leave the room but not before another two voices and their owners footsteps enter the habitat. The two people are breathless when they enter,one of them choosing to speak. "Mr.Graves,there's something that we've found as well." He hears the man snort in amusement as he moved over to where the new people are. "Hmm... Seems like our prisoners are hiding _someone_... Search the area,sniff out for any _person_ who might be hiding in here." He said dryly before evidently leaving the room. He hears several more footsteps leaving the room as well before being met with silence.

That man was _not_ the Percival he had known. There was something odd about him. Sure,he was distant and stoic with anyone not familiar or close to him but he never had such a muderous and dark aura around him. He could have the same voice and appearance for all he cared but he cannot shake the feeling that this wizard has impersonated his old friend.

His hearbeat is drumming in his ears at the knowledge that they know he's here. The revelation makes him terrified and wonders how will Newt explain any of that. Before he realized it,he found himself shrinking in the snow. _Literally._ He's surprised to see his talons grow back into his normal hands and finds the feathers disappearing back into his normal pale skin. The loss of warmth now makes him shiver in the snow. Talk about convenient. Pudgie squeaked at the loss of cover,ducking under his coat in return.

He shoveled his way out quickly,relieved to find no one in the habitat. He stretched,feeling relieved at last to be able to wield his wand once again. The obscurus that was here moments ago was gone,taken away apparently. Pudgie made a small little cheer to see her owner turn back into his normal human self and he grinned,patting her in return. 4 days. It takes 4 full days for the jinx to wear off... Thankfully no more than that. His clothes are also still on him (or he'll die of frostbite plus embarrassment) and his wand was in his hand. There was going to be no choice but to fight his way out of here if he wanted to get to wherever Newt was.

As he stood near the entrance of the tundra habitat seeing his first opponent approaching,he silently prayed that he would reach in time to save his friends and protect them in time.

====================

Newt sat in the death cell soberly,wondering silently if Regulus was going to be fine. If the case was destroyed with him still inside,he would never forgive himself for causing the death of his creatures and close friend,not even in Limbo. Tina and Jacob were sitting in front of him trying to get his attention and cheer him up to no avail. Who would be happy being in a cell or being sentenced to death?

He had explained what an Obscurus was to Jacob,who had no idea as to what it was of course. He's aware of having his own obscurus inside the suitcase but it was from the time he had tried to rescue a young Sundanese girl. It couldn't hurt to study it, perharps potentially discover a cure or prevention behind it to help people in the future. He didn't want to revisit or find another child having an obscurus to die again.

His musings were cut short when he saw about four aurors approach their cell, taking him and Tina's arms to tightly cuff them. He was lead out of the cell with her while Jacob helplessly stared at them both. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I hope you get your bakery,Jacob." Newt called out to the no-maj looking saddened as they were brought away.

To him,having Newt and Tina being taken away to be interrogated was like a signal to him that this wonderful dream was about to end. He thought it was a nightmare but after seeing and learning so much,he's not sure if he ever wants to leave.

Newt took in a deep breath as he was lead to the interrogation room,unsure of what was to be expected and hoping that his one close friend still hiding inside his suitcase was still alive and breathing like he was. For now.

====================

Regulus had a hard time getting rid of the highly trained _aurors_. He didn't want to hurt them so he had to sneak up on them and knock them out with a _stupefy_ spell. Thankfully there were only four of them,spread out in the suitcase. It helped him prevent detection among them as he knocked them out quickly and silently.

Once he had pushed open the suitcase's lid and dragged them out onto the floor they're on,he whispered," _Incarcerous_." He thoughtfully laid their wands on the table far from their reach to prevent them from escaping once they woke up. It would buy enough time for him to locate and free his friends.

As he grabbed Newt's suitcase and held his wand readily,he unlocked the door of the office he's in and slipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you all noticed it but i broke the 4th wall somewhere in the story. Also, cliffhanger. :D


	15. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to add on to that lovely cliffhanger. Also thank you everyone for the 400 reads!
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Newt sat uncomfortably on the thin,steel chair,unsure of whether to say something or remain silent. The interrogator walks in,a man with shaven black hair with some white streaks on it and an air of authority around him. He pulled out another chair under the table seperating them both for himself as he sat down. Tina trembled behind Newt,knowing who he was before her demotion from an Auror.

"Mr.Scamander and Mrs.Goldstein." He acknowledged with a heavy drawl. Newt looked away,not making any eye contact out of habit whenever he was in a conversation with another person. "Mr. Graves, I can explain-" Tina is cut short when he glares at her,putting a finger to his lips. She gulped and stayed silent,visibly worried of what was going to happen to them both. 

"I've heard a lot about you Mr.Scamander. You've been kicked out of Hogwarts... for endangering a human life..." "That was an accident." Newt quickly said in his defence, looking upset at the way his history was being revealed so openly like that.

Percival Graves doesn't really take heed or even hear the message behind his words and just continues," Despite your 'accident',one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. What makes Albus Dumbledore... So fond of you?" The Head Auror clasps his hands together,eyeing the Magizoologist. Newt just looked at the side,not bothering to look up to the auror sitting in front of him. "I really couldn't say." He's not sure. Even if he was given Veritaserum,he would give the same answer again.

"So setting magical beasts loose out here is another accident?" The accusation makes his anger flare but he controls it greatly with trained patience over the years. "Yes... Mr. Graves,I-" "Mr. Scamander, you do know the laws regarding of the illegal ownership of magical creatures and yet,you brought them here to America? Did you set them loose to evoke a war between No-majs and Wizards?" The magizoologist quickly caught on to where the conversation was going,finally looking up at the auror.

"Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?"

Graves just nods solemnly and gives the look like he's known it all along. "Apparently. Yes." He aptly says,leaning back on his chair. "Mr. Graves. I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics." He quickly pushes aside the accusation in order to stomp out any wrong ideas. He would never work for any dark wizard or witch. It would be sickening and his death wish (he wouldn't even wish for it) to even learn the dark arts.

Graves just nods again,though with a much clearer sarcasm than the previous one. "Then i wonder what you can say about this,Mr. Scamander." He doesn't take out his wand, just using his hand to lift something in the air to show them the thing. Newt sees the Obscurus he's kept in his case floating next to Graves,the clear 'evidence' right before his eyes. "I-I was keeping it to study it. It's not what you think of it. I-It can't do anything in this state."The sentence is more for Tina,who's starting to look confused and possibly thinking that he's the traitor. "Can't do anything? So it's useless without a host?" The question makes Newt look taken aback. There's curiousity in the auror's eyes as he scrutinised the Magizoologist.

"Useless?... That thing is a magical parasitic creature that kills the host,a young child... Mr. Graves,believe me-" For the umpteenth time, the interrogater interrupts him by speaking again. " _Believe_ you? Mr.Scamander i have very little qualms to believe you." The British wizard is dumbfounded at his words. Why? Wasn't the purpose of an interrogation to hear out the accused other than to look for evidence?

Graves just takes the silence as though his accusations have been right all along. He reaches out again and lifts another thing onto a table,taking the object and putting it right in front of Newt for him to see. He looks down and finds a familiar looking slingbag in front of him,his eyes widening a tad. As if it's not enough,the auror pulls out more; he takes out a notebook,a pile of written parchment papers and a whole set of the used bottles of potions he'd thrown into the rubbish bin in his shed. The whole load of objects in front of him makes his stomach turn into a knot knowing that none of these possessions are his.

" _I_ believe that you're hiding a lot of things that you're not telling me,Mr.Scamander." Newt is unable to say anything as auror Graves takes the notebook, opening the red leather cover. "Regulus Summers...," He said dryly with a satisfactory tone. Tina just looks even more bewildered behind Newt but there's a glint of recognition in her eyes. She had heard that name before but from where? The head auror just smirks as he leaned forward to look at the wizard still trying to comprehend things. "I do believe i heard you say that there was a _friend_ in your suitcase earlier," He held out the notebook out,pointing at the name scrawled across the page," Is this the friend you've been talking about?"

Newt nervously shakes his head and tries to stutter out a reply. "H-He's not in the suitcase n-now. He's away in another country.. I just said that because- " "DON'T lie to me, Scamander! The evidence is in front of you! The notes are freshly written on and there is no way a healthy wizard like you would have needed this many healing and numbing potions!," The booming voice of the auror shuts the poor magizoologist up,crushing anything he was about to come up with and retort to defend his friend. Tina also jolts at the frightening tone and sudden informality her former boss is using. It was something she had never seen Percival do in interrogations before even if he had lost his patience. 

"You're hiding _someone_ in that case of yours,Mr. Scamander. Whether or not he's involved,he will be equally guilty and be sentenced to death for sharing the knowledge of you bringing magical creatures into America." That revelation completely throws all of his arguments out of the window as he stood up. "He's innocent! He doesn't know anything I've done! Please let him go! He was severely injured when i saved him,please don't kill him!"

His pleas just fall on deaf ears as the head auror also stood up,waving them away. "Please take Mr.Scamander and Miss.Goldstein away. You're both hereby sentenced to death for breaking the International Statute of Secrecy and the death of a muggle." Newt is still struggling and screaming as he's taken away by the executioners while Tina breaks down into sobs,afraid of the death awaiting them. He almost lets a tear slip from his futile efforts and knowing he gave away his friend to death. There is little to no chance of his close friend running away unhurt with his own suitcase to live a proper life and escape the entire ordeal.

His one and only hope is crushed as they made their way to the room where their sentence is to be served at while he is unable to look at Tina,who's frightened of what's ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get better later and because i now also feel bad for writing this stuff. :')


	16. Something Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the ball rolling again. I have a whole load of bullsh*t made up lol.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Regulus knows he's not safe anywhere but his lack of appearance in any of the earlier situations concerning Newt and whoever he's accquainted with recently proves to be vital. It helps him to sneak past crowds of people and aurors. The suitcase of course,has been transfigured into a black one that looks newer than the old,battered one. It's unrecognizable by anyone in the MACUSA building. The first thing he does is slip down to the lower levels of the building,where the death cells were at.

Jacob and Newt are no doubt to be somewhere on those levels. He runs into the section where the cells are,stopping in his tracks when he sees three aurors in the area. There's too many of them for him to handle,which makes him grow anxious. Pudgie comes out from under his coat,sliding onto his neck. He's aware how the aurors here in America are sometimes given the permit to carry muggle weapons to subdue criminals. Right now,there was one of them among the 3 carrying a muggle firearm,standing near a particular cell.

He braces himself as he revealed himself, casually walking in towards the guards. "Umm,hello. I was wondering if you have a muggle convict in here. I've been told to obliviate him." He smoothly lies to the first auror, the one holding the gun. He looked skeptically at Regulus,examining him up and down,which makes him even more nervous than he's already feeling. "Muggle?" He winces at the first slip,shifting uncomfortably. "New transfer. From Europe." He adds on in order to cover the damage. It's definately still not convincing as the auror just frowns even more. "Let me see your identification."

The animagus pulls out a transfigured Identification card he'd grabbed from the aurors he'd knocked out earlier. He only changed the picture to his own face,not bothering to change any of the information written there. The auror looks at it for a moment,distracted when Pudgie accidentally slips out from under his collar.

She's smart enough to know their cover is blown and she leaps off from Regulus's shoulder,latching her slimy body onto the auror's face. He lets out a muffled shout as he's thrown backwards from the creature latching onto his face. He's left writhing on the ground trying to wrestle the sticky Luminosludge off his face. The other two wizards behind him are alarmed and Regulus lifts his wand first,casting the full-body binding curse at them. " _Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!_ " The wands of the three aurors fly out of their reach,flying somewhere across the large room.

The chaos wakes Jacob up,having dozed off from being held in the cell alone for at least half an hour. He's surprised to see a British man carrying a black suitcase trying to pry open his cell. "Whoa! Who are you?" Jacob gets up from the bed he's on,looking at the funny looking man. "Someone you've met before in the suitcase." He mumbled,unable to use any unlocking spells to open the enchanted cell. The no-maj took only a moment to realize who he was,his jaw dropping as he registered what he meant. "You're that big eagle and horse creature?" The magizoologist smiles briefly,looking at Jacob again for a moment. "Hippogriff." He corrected.

Despite their conversation,it wasn't helping him in the situation and he's just growing fustrated the way the lock isn't budging. He decides that for once,he'd have to rely on his power to destroy the enchanted bars,feeling it surging into his arms. "Please stand back." He grunted as blue flames started to appear on his hands. It's enough warning for Jacob to walk backwards to retreat from the hot flames. The moment it touched the bars,it melted,making quick work of reducing the iron enchanted bars of the cell into molten iron that quickly rehardened into a solid puddle on the ground.

Jacob just looks at what's happened with awe while Regulus tries to concentrate and bring his powers back into himself. Unfortunately as the two men were busy,the Auror whom was still struggling with Pudgie managed to pry her off his face and throw her aside,squeaking indignantly. His slightly disorientated vision made him fire one shot at Regulus,poorly missing him. The animagus jumped as the first bullet hit the wall behind Jacob,turning around as the auror fires another four to try and hit him. A shield thrown up by him prevents any of it from hitting them both.

Regulus's own heart nearly stops when he trips on his own foot,sending him tumbling down onto the ground with the case and his own wand out of reach. The auror is now up,going over to the wizard on the ground. He stomps onto his hand painfully,making him cry out in pain. The animagus fearfully shut his eyes as the auror was about to pull the trigger before hearing a loud bang and thud.

He opened his eyes,dumbfounded to find no bullet through his head and the Auror sprawled across the floor. A hand just reaches out to him and he finds Jacob grinning at him with the suitcase and wand in his hand. "I believe this is yours." The no-maj says,giving him his wand back. Pudgie manages to climb back onto him and squeaks as she slipped under his coat once again. A smile for once,breaks out across the wizard's face as he muttered a small "thank you" before another person interrupted them.

It's a blonde haired lady wearing a pink coat and scarf. She stopped upon seeing them and ran towards Jacob hugging him. It surprises him but leaves Regulus confused. "Oh honey! I'm so glad you're okay!" She laughed before turning to look at the animagus next to him. The single eye contact prompts him to look away because the weird sensation he receives lets him know who this lady is. She's a strong Legilimens,still feeling her pry in his mind.

"Oh... You've been through a lot,dear. I'm Queenie." She introduces, holding his arm in a reassuring way even when he looked away. "I assume you're Newt's friend, honey?" He nods fervently,wanting to get to Newt as soon as possible. "Do you know where he is?" He asked. It's a critical thing now that his instincts tell him that they're in danger. The witch nodded,pulling Jacob's arm as he carried the transfigured suitcase along. The no-maj initially questions them both on why he's being brought along but Queenie just winks and says," You're one of us now,didn't you know that?". He follows them both through the winding hallways,with the Legilimens occassionally stopping to try and determine whether the direction they're going is correct. His instincts are growing stronger the further they go,encouraging him to continue and follow them.

He eventually transforms into his Hippogriff forme again,quickly galloping past the two as he startled them both,flying as well to speed up the travelling distance covered. After about five minutes,he finds a door at the end of a particularly large hallway and bursts into the room.

It's a gloriously bright,white room unlike the rest of the MACUSA basement levels and he knocks out two witches dressed in white lab coats as he flies in. Newt is still on the platform before a huge pool of mercury looking liquid but there's another witch on a chair,unable to escape as the floating chair she's on is slowly being lowered into the liquid. The other magizoologist discreetly smiles as he sees his Hippogriff friend return and safe.

It's almost as if she's snapped out of her thoughts when she stands up,frightened by the sudden fact that's she being lowered into her death. The chair's legs are already dissolving thanks to the liquid. Regulus doesn't recognize her but knows she is an ally to them,quickly taking flight again from where he's landed to swoop over to the witch. "Regulus,no!" He heard Newt's shout from the platform but he doesn't listen,swooping to grab the lady who yelps when his talons grab her arms. He lands her safely onto the platform as Newt sighed in relief,hugging the witch heaving heavily as she calmed down.

He transforms back into his human self,making the other wizard perk up when he looked at Regulus again. "You're back to normal!" He laughed going over to him to hug him as well. It shocks him as he struggled to breath for air from the tight grip,which Newt lets go of quickly after realising he's gasping,looking at him apologetically. "4 days for the jinx to wear off." He replied breathlessly. The black haired witch looks at him strangely then addresses Newt directly. "Is this the wizard you've been hiding from everyone?"

The magizoologist in question tenses while the other sighs exasperately. "Unfortunately yes because if i didn't,you would've sent him to be executed for being an 'illegal magical creature' bought here by me." The witch just snorts and laughs a little while Regulus just shakes his head. "I need to remind you both that we're going to have company since I made this mess." He deadpanned a little,pointing to the wrecked entrance and the growing voices.

He led them both out,hiding behind pillars as aurors came down trying to shoot binding spells at them. The animagus didn't realise it but he was growing strangely weaker with each step he was taking. There was a pain in his body that he'd never felt before, growing from a dull throb into a multitude of painful stabs. He was mildly aware of it but kept going for the sake of Newt and Tina,whom the latter kindly introduced to him before running out of the room. They had taken back their wands from the executioners,stunning the aurors and knocking them unconscious with non-verbal spells.

His fatigue was making it grow harder for him to pinpoint any targets,nearly being hit by a stunning spell. Thankfully they were subdued quickly by Newt and Tina. The three ran into Jacob and Queenie not long after. "There's no time,we need to get out of here." Newt urged them,making Queenie look thoughtfully at the group. "I have an idea." She grabbed the suitcase from Jacob,which had yet to transform back into the normal brown weathered suitcase. "Get in."

There's no argument as the four of them went down the enchanted suitcase. Newt and Tina go on ahead to take a quick look at the creatures to check on them, leaving Jacob with Regulus. "Made a quick stop to find anything useful. Seems like this is yours." Jacob gave the slingbag containing his journal and the written parchment papers back to Regulus, who blinked when it was given to him. "Ah...Thanks..." He replied weakly,feeling his exhaustion coming to him quickly. He barely walks any further to return the slingbag to his desk when he stumbles in his confusion.

"Careful. You sure you know where you're goin',bud?" Jacob wearily asks as he sees Regulus nearly walk into a bookshelf. "Yes..." He slurred,making the No-Maj unconvinced of that. He lumbered out of the shed in his dizziness,clutching his abdomen and leg in pain. He's starting to see black spots as his vision swayed,nearly making him hurl as he grew sick. "You know,i don't think you're alright Regulus." He says his name for the first time,following the wizard slowly. Frank is ahead of them and he can clearly see that the wizard is also acting weirdly. He squawks in worry.

The other witch and Magizoologist returned and Regulus tries his best to pretend nothing's happened. Tina approaches him,making him puzzled and she stops only when she's right in front of him. "I-I know your name from somewhere. We haven't met but i think that you may have been familiar with a wizard named Percival Graves?" Regulus eyes widened and he nodded. "W-We met in an in-initiation programme back when we were still in school. We've kept in touch via owl afterwards. He's a close friend of mine." The former Auror frowned. Newt had overheard it and moved closer to the two.

"I should've known. He was acting weird these past few months. He mentioned your name a couple of times to me ever since we had been Aurors but when he interrogated us,it sounded like he wasn't... familiar with you." The animagus face became crestfallen but he regained composure. It meant that he was right. That man wasn't Percy,an imposter. There's a suction-like feeling in his torso and he can't shake it off as it is growing stronger each passing moment.

His face is red and he's sweating,feeling feverish. Pudgie,having felt the sudden heat,crawled out and started to squeak madly at him. Newt frowned seeing his friend starting to look pale,sensing something is wrong. "Regulus?" He's not sure if seeing Newt is always the trigger for him to faint or be injured but he hates it when his eyes roll to the back of his head and he just collapses on a heap on the ground. Jacob doesn't catch him in time and Tina just yelps when she sees the animagus just fall onto the floor like it was normal. Newt rushed over,bringing the wizard onto his arms.

This time though he's not fully unconscious,drifting in and out. Regulus' blue eyes are half lidded,dulling greatly and breathing in shallow breaths as he tried to sit up again. Before he knows it,the blue fire is there on his hands and he can't put it out like he usually can. His very own magic is starting to burn his own hands and he's terrified. He knows there's something wrong with him feeling his powers growing abnormally.

The furniture is starting to float and throw themselves against the wall. Jacob yelped as one of them nearly hits him. "Regulus?!" Newt whispered out to him in an alarmed, confused tone,deploying a shield around Jacob and himself. Tina has done the same as the debris hit her shield. "I-I can't!" There's something squirming inside of him that the animagus can't pinpoint. It feels as though someone is trying to pull something out of him forcefully. He also feels the urge to attack the three of them,most importantly the redhead wizard in front of him.

"You need to stay away from me.." He whispered,feeling his willpower shrink. He knows he's going to hurt his friend if he continues so he retreats even more. Newt however,doesn't take the warning and just held him tightly. "I won't. You remember what i said about that i'll protect you? I won't break that promise!" He suddenly just starts to claw at the older wizard's chest,snarling in a way that was uncharacteristic of him.

Tina joined in,trying to pin Regulus down. She yelped when he tried to bite her hand like a savage animal,still thrashing wildly before she casted the binding spell on him. They didn't notice something strange happening but Jacob did,seeing the animagus's shadow starting to stretch out to him. It formed into a large Basilisk,hissing and about to bite him. Tina went on to repel the serpent while Newt stayed down. "Please,you have to stop. Anything.." Newt whispered. He was gasping,still writhing and hugging himself from the pain at the same time. The ripping feeling in him is now like an endless torrent of waves tearing him apart.

"It's not me! There's something... controlling me!" He cried out weakly. Newt was confused at the statement but knew that there was something wrong when he saw Regulus becoming even paler. "There's someone...hah...It's... _him_..." He moaned in pain,his voice barely above a whisper. His shallow breaths then shuddered and Newt was left terrified when his movements suddenly stopped and his body went limp. The shadow Basilisk dissapated into dust,making the other two turn around.

"Re-Regulus?..." He touched his pale cheek,then to his neck to check for a pulse in the sinister silence. There wasn't any,making his blood run cold. His blue eyes are still opened,half lidded but lifeless. He's holding Regulus's own hand but it was stiff now,not moving. It was like he was... "N-No,no...What happened? Who.. What did this to you?... W-Why?..." He's at a loss of words as Tina and Jacob move to his side. They're left baffled as well when they see the wizard's lifeless body in Newt's hands.

"H-Hey what happened to the poor pal?" Jacob asked,trying to touch his pale face. It's suddenly cold against his hand,the warmth having disappeared with his life. Pudgie slid out from beneath his neck,trying to nudge him awake vainly. Seeing that he wasn't moving,she suddenly whined,making sobbing and bubbling sounds. "I... don't know..." Newt is completely lost at the unsettling event that's just happened,taking away his friend so suddenly. Frank is cawing loudly in shock while Tina looked apologetically at Newt before looking behind them,hearing footsteps.

Queenie appeared,coming out of the shed before halting as she looked at the group. "What happened?" She hurried over to them,kneeling on the floor. She gasped seeing how still Regulus is,unable to sense a single thought from him. "I-Is he dead Queenie?" Tina asked timidly as Newt visibly winced from that question. He hoped not,that this wasn't something that would leave him dumbfounded at having his friend's life be taken away so suddenly. Queenie took in a deep breath as everyone looked at her anxiously, "I can't tell... He's not alive..," The second words nearly shatters his heart but the blonde witch continued,"...but he's not that dead either." 

"What do you mean?" Jacob questioned feeling even more muddled from the complexity of it all. "I-I can't sense his thoughts clearly but... there's something blurry in there... I can't tell what it is. If he's dead then there shouldn't be anything on his mind anymore." Newt feels a slight hope from that when he leant over to close Regulus's half opened eyes. He will do anything to get his friend back before he ever leaves America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Regulus is a woobie. Basically he's a character who's frequently tormented and put under stress in situations or a character who makes you feel sorry for them.


	17. An Unnatural Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic so far! It's not the best but i'm glad to know that there are people who're reading this! Also, this chapter onwards will not have my OC since he's, well... in a coma. Fluffy conversations and comfort otw.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

The silence between the four of them in the aftermath is unsettling. At the same time,it's given intentionally for Newt because he's the one who's shaken up the most. He's still trying to cover up everything and pretend nothing's happened but it's hard for him to go back and behave normally again. He had to reluctantly leave Regulus who's very much immobile on the bed in his shed by heavy persuasion from the other three.

He locked the case and picked it up from the ground it was on,following the other three up to a rooftop as the sun was beginning to set again. It's their second day here in New York and he's caused so much trouble already. If he hadn't then maybe they would've been on their way to Arizona. His friend wouldn't need to come save him. His friend wouldn't be lying on a bed being very much half-dead now for some reason.

"Oh,Newt honey,don't be so hard on yourself. It's going to be fine." Queenie spoke up from his left,trying to be optimistic and cheer him up. She can constantly hear the wizard's depressing thoughts,berating and repeating _my fault_ over and over. It's like a flood despite the face he's putting on now,which looks like his normal self. Except that there were many cracks in the facade.

"I'm fine,thank you." His voice cracked a little,making Queenie's frown deepen instead. He looked down,feeling lonelier than ever despite being around his other newfound friends. Tina is on his right,hearing the two's conversation. She also frowns a little and her younger sister decides it's best to leave the wounded magizoologist alone for awhile until they figure out where to start. She walked away,deciding to find Jacob and distract herself by talking with the No-Maj instead.

"You can't keep going like this Newt. We haven't found out if your friend isn't dead yet. We'll find a way to bring him back." Tina tried to comfort the British wizard still looking over down the streets that were starting to light up for the night. It's always fascinated him but not this time since he's too focused on the what happened several hours earlier. His shoulders are shrugging,as though a heavy weight has been placed on them. "I just don't know. What if he's really dead or if he's never coming back? I'd break my promise if that was true." Newt mumbled,feeling like he's lost for once in his life. It's almost the same feeling when Leta had disappeared from his life. The American witch huffed,crossing her arms on the ledge they are leaning on. "Well Mr. Scamander,i do hope you know that my younger sister never lies when she sees the truth. If she says there's a spark of life in your friend then you'd better believe it as well." She lightly reprimanded.

Newt looked back up at her,offering a small awkward smile from the statement. Her frown lifted a little,knowing it was working well. She may seem like a stoic and untouchable person but she can't bear to witness anyone being hurt from something mentally or physically. "If you have anything that you might want to talk about then you can say it to me. I will never speak about it." She said quietly,rubbing her hands a little. It is a cold Winter night after all. The magizoologist hesitated a little before nodding.

"I umm,well,can't stop thinking about everything from this point on as to how i met him." Newt started,looking away at the side of Tina's face out of habit. He couldn't make eye contact for long to any human out there. Tina just nodded at the sentence,listening quietly. He took it as an encouragement as he continued," It's difficult. I kept him in the case for several days on the boat and even when i arrived here in New York because he was jinxed on our way here. Then he finally turns back,comes and rescue me but now... He's comatose on the bed i treated him when i first met him..." He trailed off feeling a weight lift off his chest a little.

It takes a little while more before he continued on," When i first met him in the market,there were so many creatures in cages. They looked helpless and i even found some of them... dead. They just wanted to be free but those people would kill them if they tried to escape. It's _wrong_. It's a terrible thing.. Now it's like Regulus has done the same for me and..." He shook his head,trying to blink away any tears from the corner of his eyes. His face is turning red from trying to do so when he explains his fears and doubts.

"I don't understand. Why do people want to hurt the things i love? Why can't they see it the same way i do?" He finished,his eyes swollen slightly as he choked back any cries he could've emitted. Tina looked at him sympathetically,putting a hand on his shoulder. "The world is cruel and people are _different_. Some don't see the way you and I do but you have us. If you can make people like me and even a no-maj like Jacob see why we should protect these things you love,then i think it's very possible that people will understand you better if they tried." She consoled,trying to sound as gentle as possible. As an older sibling,she often had to comfort Queenie when she was younger for being mocked as a Legilimens during their time in their wizarding school.

"That also means we need to protect what we love from the people who don't like the things we do. You should be proud to know that your friend values you as much as you value him." Her words earn a soft smile from the magizoologist,who seemed to be a little better looking from earlier. Jacob and Queenie had quietly snuck to the left of Newt to listen to their conversation when Tina had started speaking. Her younger sister grinned a little at her when she finished,letting her know it's working well. She almost let a furious blush escape onto her cheeks when she saw that.

"Hate to pry into your life Newt but... How _did_ you guys meet? Why would you be in some black market?" Jacob blabbered without actually realizing he said his curiousity out loudly. He slapped a hand on his mouth once he registered what he said,fearing he might've made the wizard depressd again. Instead he shook his head as Jacob attempted to apologise,looking at the ledge quietly as he felt self-conscious from having three people looking at him so curiously.

"I was there for a good reason. I heard about many magical creatures being shipped illegally there so i went in there to investigate. There were so many and well... i couldn't help but secretly free a lot of them in my time there," Tina is about to open her mouth and berate the man for taking part in illegal activities but Queenie just shoots her a warning stare. _Not now Teenie._ She heard her sister's voice in her mind and decided to comply,perharps even let him slip away without anything at all for this." Then i saw this huge crowd gathering around a stage. A mad wizard yelling over to the crowd about how they wanted to use him for something." " _Use_ him? For what?" Tina questioned while Newt shrugged.

"I don't know but it was bad... on how they treated him. He was locked up in a cage.. Just barely alive and bleeding so much. Then those horrible people started going up and hitting him,throwing the cruciatus and imperius curses at him." Queenie has to explain what the Unforgivable Curses are to Jacob. He's still not really clear on what they are even after she finishes but gets the idea why they are unforgivable. Tina feels horrible, a sick twisted knot in her stomach imagining what it must be like being caged and tortured like that. "It was horrifying how they were _enjoying_ it. He was in so much pain... I had to step in and rescue him.. I just went into his cage and disapparated with him and freed the dragons that were captured behind his cage as well." He finished,wincing as he remembered that agonising memory.

Queenie looked pale when Newt finishes the story,a hand over her mouth and looked like she was ready to cry when she looks at the memory playing in his mind. Jacob feels like punching someone now because of how angry he is. What kind of sick people enjoy these kind of things? Putting an innocent person in a cage for people to look at like some circus, then torture him? He had no idea that that wish is going to come true but he snaps out of his thoughts,seeing Pudgie come out from underneath his coat to nudge him affectionately. She took a liking to him and decided to stay with him until her owner woke up. He beamed and stoked her back,earning soft squeaks of contentment.

Tina just shakes the entire idea of such a traumatising memory away quickly,looking back at Newt. "Well thanks to your care,he's already better. He sees you as a friend and definately is thankful for everything you've done for him since he hasn't left your side at all." Queenie said,knowing her words are true since she's had a slight glimpse in his mind during their first meeting in the death cells section. Newt sensed the genuinity of her words,another smile creeping onto his lips.

"Well we now have to start somewhere... We need to find the rest of your creatures if we want to stop Graves from using them as a scapegoat." Tina proposed seriously. The urgency of the issue at hand has now only catched up to them and Newt just thinks deeply. "There's only one left,Dougal my Demiguise. Problem is he's... uhh... _invisible._ " Tina's jaw just drops at that. "Then how will we find it?" Newt just looks at her with a slight grin and confidence. "With immense difficulty." The reply catches her off guard and she laughs heartedly at it,out of amusement and the way he's just so admirably confident. Newt relaxed knowing it's not a mocking laughter or jeer he so often hears.

A sudden thought appears in her mind and she remembers an important individual who can help (but not willingly) them. "Gnarlack! He was the one who helped me to track down magical creatures during my time as an auror." Newt's face lights up from the information. "Trafficked and escaped magical creatures. He knows where they are." Her first lead gives them a start on where to look for their information on the missing Demiguise.

Newt gets off from leaning on the ledge,pushing himself away as he picked up his suitcase. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i did extend the rooftop scene to be much longer because it would be better for Newt to explain things here to the group so that they don't look random and confusing. These second half scenes of the film will be considerably longer with a lot of new stuff because i would just be following the plot if it wasn't.


	18. The Blind Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing roll, let's keep going. ;)
> 
> Expect spelling or grammar mistakes.

They all disapparated to look for their first lead and find themselves down in a small alley. Queenie and Tina quickly swished their wands in the air,changing their outfit into more elegant and fashionable dresses. Newt just points his wand at his neck to tie back a proper bowtie to fit for the occasion and well... Jacob does nothing. He doesn't need to but he oogles at Queenie,making the Legilimens wink at him seductively as always.

They enter the bar,which has many wizards and witches in it,as well as goblins and house elfs. Newt nervously looked at the crowds,then to the wanted posters covering the stale walls to see whether they were among them. MACUSA was very quick to act and place such wanted posters within less than 6 hours over New York. International posters much later,though only a criminal with a terrible record would garner the attention of the magical society around the world.

Tina and Newt sat down on an unoccupied table for two while Jacob and Queenie went off to occupy themselves while they waited. There was a jazz song being sung by a tall and skinny female goblin to accompany the warm setting but Newt still fidgeted,unable to stop looking around cautiously and out of curiousity. The song quickly ended and a dwarf but huge (Big? Plump? Or was it all of the above?) noticeable goblin stepped out from a staircase behind the stage,strolling over to the table where the magizoologist and former Auror were sitting at. He sat down with a groan,with his long curled fingers scrapping against the table top.

He was the first to speak,addressing Newt directly. "So, you're the guy who's got a case full of monsters, huh?" The wizard mentioned just looked to the side,mumbling,"News travels fast." Gnarlack still didn't look at him,gazing to where the next performance was starting. He decided that he needed to be the one talk instead since this goblin was just clearly here for buisness and no talk. "I'm here looking for my creatures. Have you heard of any news or sightings of anything strange? Footprints or such might help.." He asked, slightly worried that the gangster goblin didn't quite hear him.

Gnarlack just snorted,scratching his long fingernails across the furniture. "You've got a pretty big price on your head, Mr. Scamander. Why should i help you,when i could just turn you in?" He crunched onto a cigar he pulled out, now turning to look at Newt straight in the eyes with his own black pupil-less eyes. He gave a slight exasperated look of his own, which Tina nearly scolded him for possibly blowing their chances. "I suppose i need to make it worth your time then." He concluded.

Newt pulled out a couple of galleons, tossing them lightly to the other side of the table where the goblin was sitting at. He snorted again, much more heavily this time while barely sparing a brief glance at the galleons. "MACUSA is offering more than that." He pulled out another object, something that was glowing a little and looked like a mini telescope. "A Lunascope? I got five." Newt was quickly running out of choices as he offered an Ashwinder egg,soundlessly putting it in front of the goblin. Gnarlack just gave him an amused look and Tina desperately tugged his coat a little to tell him that his interest was waning.

It was annoying and fustrating but at that moment,Newt realized he was holding something,a small pouch in his hands. Then there was a small voice telling him quietly, _Use these. They'll help._ He didn't know what or why he did it,but he listened to the voice,placing the pouch on the table. Gnarlack didn't waste time,untying the pouch and emptying it's contents on the table. Dozens of galleons fell out by the hundred with some gemstones the size of his own palm stretched out fully. He quickly recognized them as Pheonix Flints,a rare kind of gemstone.

"Now _this_ is what i'm looking for,Mr. Scamander." He sneered,pushing the loot back into the pouch. Tina looked at Newt gaping since he didn't seem to carry this much on him. In fact this was such a huge sum to give away. The shocked wizard himself just peeked at her from the corner of his eyes,giving her the look that told her it wasn't his and shaking his head as well. She stared incredulously at him as Gnarlack leaned back in his chair,letting out a puff of smoke.

"There's something invisible wrecking property at Fifth avenue. Something big,they say." The information gives them the location of where Dougal is hiding but just when Newt was about to stand up and leave,the goblin stopped him in his tracks with his words. "Mr. Scamander. You're pretty brave wandering around the streets like that without any fear of being caught. Are you sure you aren't being followed?"

That question sinks into him until a house elf shouts before disapparating abruptly," MACUSA's here!!". Now it was Tina's turn as she stood up in a fit,"You tipped them off?!" The wanted posters,Newt realized,were all made to cover up the actual ones which actually had Tina's and his own's posters glued onto the brick walls. Gnarlack just cackled before being punched in the face by Jacob who appeared next to him. They stared at him aghast when he just slurrs," Reminds me of my foreman." Queenie instead squeals like some kind of fangirl in her enthusiasum. Aurors are starting to appear everywhere in the bar as they apparated into the place,while Pickett squeaked loudly under Newt's coat.

They ducked as the other wizards and witches also apparated their way out of the bar,with some being caught as they tried to do so. The four of them snuck past the aurors too busy handling the crowd to see them. Newt and Tina pulled out their own wands,giving each other a knowing look of where to go.

Newt and Tina disapparated on their own while Queenie grabbed Jacob's arm as he sipped the Gigglewater again,giggling before they disapparated as well. She had read Tina's mind before they did,knowing where to meet up at with the given location. Little did they know,the pouch that was left strewn on the floor from the mess had slowly disappeared.

====================

It's considerably faster than they expected but they manage to find and bring back Dougal the demiguise into the suitcase. The same could be said for the lost Occamy which had grown into an immense size when it occupied the storeroom of a store they'd entered. It was a bit of trouble getting it to go inside of a teapot and shrink but it worked.

Jacob had been letting the demiguise hang onto him throughout everything as he walked back to the place where the Occamies Nest was. He set Dougal down on his own nest hanging above the occamies while Newt let the last creature let loose,the Occamy,slither back into it's own nest with it's siblings. They welcomed it back with a bunch of chirping noises as it slithered back into the nest.

"That's the last one." Jacob said as he wiped imaginary sweat off his brows even though it wasn't hot in the suitcase. There was a relatively cool breeze blowing through the area now and then so that the temperature was moderate. Plus the cold Winter nights made it cooler still.

Queenie was left with Jacob as he started to help introduce some of the creatures Newt had let him see on his first visit here but Tina couldn't help but notice Newt had disappeared. She went off on her own,sure that Queenie should be fine on her own. She went to the first place,the shed to see whether he was there.

True enough,the magizoologist was sitting next to the bed of his comatose friend,looking quite forlorn as he held one of his cold and clammy hands. "Newt?" She called from the door,in a tone that seemed to be asking if she could come in. He nodded,gesturing to the seat by the desk which she took politely. "I didn't realize something when he first fell like this but," The British wizard spoke quietly," I can't sense any magical reserves running through his body." The former auror frowned at that.

"Usually if a wizard dies,the magical energy we have will take between 2-3 days for it to completely disappear from our bodies." He explained,slightly glaring at the floor as he couldn't figure out what it meant. "It's unnatural." Tina concluded,trying to wrap her head around what could possibly do this. "Either ways,if we can't find out what's happened to him,he'll eventually die from his magic being seperated for so long from his physical body." Tina felt a great sympathy well up in her again,knowing she herself wouldn't know what to do if one of her friends was like this,or maybe her sister.

Tina shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat,staring at Newt as he held the cold,stiff hand looking very upset. "Mr.Graves was my former boss when i was still an Auror." She said quietly and the older wizard turned to look at her,startled. "What about it?" "We used to go out together on lunch breaks,i knew him from our time in Ilvermorny. It's a wizard school here in America," She explained as Newt listened intently,a little more than willing to get his mind off the problem at hand,"He always talked to me about someone. Said he was one of his few trustworthy friends he'd met in Ilvermorny." The wizard turned around,looking downwards at the floor as though there it was something interesting to him.

"We had an initiation programme of some kind,with some schools around the world. We were holding it in our school at that time. I was somewhere in my fifth year,Percival was in his seventh." She recounted fondly. Newt gave a little confused expression,cocking his head sideways a little. An initiation programme? He hadn't heard of it in his time in school,it must've been the time when he was expelled or when he had already graduated.

The witch looked at the Magizoologist then to the other younger one lying on the bed. "He became friends with a second year Hufflepuff boy from Hogwarts,that's what he told me. Still kept in touch with him even after they seperated." She finished. Newt's eyes widened and then followed Tina's gaze to the younger wizard lying behind him. "Is it?... Could it be-" Newt was cut off by Tina,smiling a little as she did so. "I have a feeling it is _him_ ," Her emphasis on that word was directed with a gesture to the still figure on the bed. The Magizoologist gaped a bit before shaking his head.

"How would you have known that?" He frowned. "He's never mentioned his name but i've seen his full name written on some papers he has on the desk in the office. They're letters addressed to him." Tina said,feeling a bit guilty at the knowledge that she had seen her boss' personal possessions and mail even though she shouldn't have done so. Newt was getting even more confused at the moment.

"You make Mr.Graves,sound... well,nice and all but he... wasn't anything like that. He didn't seem to recognise his name either." "That's the point,Newt. He's been acting weird these past few months,around the time before i had been demoted. I don't think that man _is_ the Percival i know. He wouldn't have forsaked us immediately in an interrogation either." Tina told him,making him frown at the thought. An imposter?

Newt was worried. Worried that his friend would die before he even found the source of his sudden collapse. Tina thought deeply back on the time the incident had happened. It was roughly more than half a day ago but still fresh enough for her to remember details. "Didn't you talk to him? Like he was gasping and trying to say something?" She recalled. The wizard himself suddenly remembered how Regulus was writhing in his arms,breathing heavily. _'There's something...controlling me!' 'hah...it's him...'_ He still remembers the words before he fell limp and became this state.

"He said something was controlling him that time and that it was a _him_." Newt said, earning a perplexed look from Tina. His friend was trying to tell him something at that time but failed to do so when the person,whoever it was,shut him down. Whatever he meant,he knew that he only had the clue of the culprit being a male. It suddenly occured to him on who he might be talking about,eyes widening the slightest.

"I might have an idea on who that might be but i'm not too sure yet." Newt stood up,making Tina look at him in surprise. Before she could speak though,they heard a loud screech from outside the shed. Newt and Tina hurried outside and found that it was Frank the Thunderbird,squawking loudly while beating his wings angrily in the magicked sky that was starting to become stormy. Jacob and Queenie appeared a little later,looking in confusion at the beast's tantrum.

"Danger. He senses danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself would hate to give Pickett away so i did not include him in the deal haha. Also if i skip lots of scenes then you would know that they still happened of course,except that i don't want to go over something that's already been shown in the film unless it's crucial.


	19. Prisoner-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more exciting this time, probably.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

The four of them went back outside of the suitcase as they witnessed a huge mass of black shadows and dust wreck the buildings and streets openly. It's not too hard to figure out what it is since the whole issue was revolving around this thing. Newt was unable to watch for too long as it threatened human lives,pushing his suitcase and his journal into Tina's hands. He could trust her with his creatures to be cared for if he ever died. He rambled to her,saying that the journal would tell her everything she would need to know to take care of his creatures.

She couldn't protest in time though,when he simply just leapt off the building and disapparated. He apparated to the street where the Obscurus had dived down to,destroying buildings in it's wrath. "Credence! Look at your power!" The voice is familiar,running chills down his spine as he turned to look at the owner of the voice that had just spoken. Auror Graves was standing near the Obscurus,hand outstretched in it's direction. He ranted about how it could join his side and be with him,which made Newt realize this wasn't the fearsome American auror people talked about. It was an imposter,someone he felt he knew and greatly detested. He supposed Tina was right after all.

He disapparates to a roof of another building when the Credence,the Obscurus,went in another direction,clearly not listening to the man's words. Now it was his turn to try," Credence! I'm here to help you!" He goes unnoticed as the swirling black mass nearly rocketed into him which would've killed him if he hadn't disapparated in time. Apparating on the opposite rooftop,he ran after Credence as aurors tried to shoot him down,either missing or barely hitting him.

It terrorizes him when he sees the Obscurus dive again and throw away the No-Maj policemen trying to stop it,the mass slowly dissapating and reforming back to the young man only when he was done with the deed. Newt followed him into a subway where he could see the black dust and tendrils slowly seeping down the brick walls of the underground subway.

"Credence? Is that you? I'm here to help you." Newt cooed to the Obscurus gently climbing down the walls towards the ground. "I met someone like you. It was a girl,she was held as a prisoner in Sudan and punished for her magic. I can help you,Credence.." The mass was slowly reforming back into the young man crouching at the side,shaking a lot and looking very terrified. The wizard slowly crept forward,trying not to be too quick in his movements. "Can i come over there?" He whispered,not moving to seek permission from the young man shivering at the corner.

It's interrupted however,when something throws him off the ground,sending him flying onto his back. He vaguely sees Credence running away and a figure approaching him rather menacingly. Graves points his wand at him,firing a spell at him which Newt deflects quickly. He's not quick enough for the second one though,when Graves sends his wand out of his reach. The Auror stood above him from the platform he was on,shooting the cruciatus curse at him over and over. It send white hot sparks through him and stings of pain that felt very much like needles pricking his skin over and over. He muffled his scream when he sends a third one running through his body.

"Say,Mr.Scamander. How do like to know what true power is like?" Graves proposed,making the magizoologist look confused. He does however,pick up his wand and throw spells at him. It's easily deflected when a blinding white shield protects him,remaining around him as he continued to walk and laughed when he did so. "Fool. You can't hit me with any of your spells with this shield around me." It's only then does Newt notice something glowing in a light,bluish colour in one of Graves' hand.

Credence is slowly losing shape,the terror bringing him back into his obscurus form. It roared angrily before deciding to blindly destroy anything in it's path. Newt struggled to get up, disapparating to escape it's power. He sees that Graves doesn't do so,seeing him get swallowed up by the black mass. He's shocked however,when he emerges unscathed with the same shield around him again. The Obscurus seems confused as well,halting in it's tracks for a moment.

A moment is all Graves needs when he points whatever he's been holding at Credence. There's a bright blue light and Newt is surprised further when the flash disappears and he sees that Credence is now back in human form,highly confused and terrified inside of a large looking bubble cage. "I'm afraid that if you don't submit,i'll just have to force you to do so,Credence." Graves muttered before directing his attention to the wizard behind him.

Newt realizes he's holding something that looks like a Navette (oval shaped) brilliant yet light blue gem in his hand. It's glowing brightly as if it was shining with a life force of it's own. Graves just points it at him and sneers,"Think this might look familiar,Scamander? It'd be a pity if you don't." There's a sudden lack of formality in Graves words that gives him away further. He doesn't register sadly but he does feel something recognizable about it. "I'm not here to fight. I don't know what you're talking about,Mr.Graves." Newt replied. It just makes the imposter laugh loudly and he looks at the gem with a mocking pitiful expression.

"Did you hear that? He doesn't recognize you. Never did." He cruelly laughed harder at the gemstone,gripping it harder in his grasp. Newt just feels a slight hurt at himself for not seeing what Graves is talking about and whoever it is will clearly not be happy about it. It makes him anxious and even more bewildered at what's happening and what this madman is talking about. 

Graves' laughters die down quickly as he pointed his wand straight in Newt's face. There's nowhere for him to go and he's been walking backwards because Graves has been advancing towards him. The imposter is strong, not enough for the magizoologist to handle on his own. "It's funny,Scamander. I've seen how much _he_ treasures you in his memories and yet..." He gave a mocking sad expression again to the gemstone,"...You don't seem to return that genuine _love_." He spits the word like it's venom on his tongue.

It hits him in the head like a brick when he realizes what,no, _who_ Graves is talking about. His lips trembled and his eyes widened in alarm when he realized it. The expression doesn't escape the auror's eyes. "Oh, now it rings a bell." He snorted in amusement. Newt just quietly stares at the gemstone aghast,whispering in a soft cracked voice.

"Regulus?"

Graves gives him a look of satisfaction seeing the horror and shock written all over his face. "He's been very useful to me so far. I must admit that i'm quite impressed at the amount of magic he has and the strength he's holding within himself. Being able to crystallize his soul and magic into this form to boot." His voice is lined with mirth as he spun the gem in his hand,looking smugly at the other wizard. Newt just gives him a scowl in return when he feels the rage building in him,pointing his wand at him. "Oh look who's rebellious. I'm sure you'd like to shatter this,would you?" He held the gem out teasingly putting it right in the path of where Newt's wand is pointing it.

He hesitates of course,unable to do anything as he dropped his arm. Tina arrives however and the first thing she does when she sees Credence held in the bubble and then Graves,is to shoot him with a spell. He blocks it with the same shield,casting it around himself. "Hello Goldstein." He coldly greeted, making Tina flinch from the sudden informality. Newt gave her an accusing look that screamed 'what are you doing here'. She just smirked at his expression and turned back to the other auror. "You have no chance,Mr.Graves. MACUSA is on their way here and you will be outnumbered." Tina tried to bravely say it,faltering a little when Graves just scoffs. As if on cue,there was a huge number of footsteps and voices coming from the entrance to where they were.

There's a hope in Newt that disappears quickly when Graves just points his wand at the entrances and sets up barriers preventing the other aurors and Madam Piquery from coming through. The blue gem shone brightly when he did so. "What is this?" Her voice is loud,even when she's blocked by the barrier. Her aurors are trying to shoot down the barrier with mutiple unsuccessful attempts and blows. There's not even a single crack in it to show that there's some damage. They quickly stop when it's apparent that the shield isn't yielding at all. Apparating didn't work either since it sent them back to where they all were locked out at.

"Explain what you're doing,Mr. Graves!" Picquery demanded from the entrance. Her question was ignored when Graves just turned to look at Newt and Tina, whom had slipped next to him, with an amused expression."You're not Percival Graves are you?" Tina says,rage lining her voice. The wizard scoffs,twirling his wand," Clever girl." He turned to look at Newt now.

"I find it funny how you travel alongside someone this strong, not knowing his true powers. Even so, you wouldn't use his powers to help yourselves." Newt gritted his teeth as he frowned at the statement. "You're using him like a tool. He doesn't deserve to be called like that, he's a living, sentient being like the rest of us!" He argued,with Tina glaring at Graves in anger as well.

"Whether you like it or not,i _will_ use him as i please. He will help build a better world where we no longer have to scurry around like rats in a gutter under those No-Majs. For the greater good." The imposter waved his hands in the air as he did so. Newt had put his hands behind his back because of the fact that he was carrying the Swooping Evil cacoon with it's silk tied around his finger. If he was given just a moment he could grab the gem and take it away from the man. It was no question as to who this imposter was any longer.

Grindelwald smirked,still not bothering to remove the disguise however. "Well,Scamander. I hope you didn't forget what you did that time you stepped into one of my bases." He winced as he remembered that accident. It's clear that the dark wizard was holding a grudge of some kind against him. "What do you want from me?" Newt asked,still readily holding his wand in case the dark wizard attacked.

"I don't think i need to tell you twice,Newt. He is my property and i want him back fully,that means you're going to have to give me his body as well which i'm sure is in your suitcase." There was a menacing undertone to it as he circled them like a vulture. Queenie and Jacob had coincidentally arrived,behind the crowd of aurors. They were still holding Newt's suitcase and Grindelwald sensed their arrival.

"How convenient. Your friends have arrived." His smirk grew even wider as he looked at Tina. Newt knew what was coming as he turned his wand to point at her instead. " _Imperio!_ " Grindelwald shouted. The curse was meant for Tina but Newt pushed her out of the way and was hit by the yellowish-green wisp. He went rigid,his limbs refusing to respond to him. He felt like he was in a calming trance,wiping away any thought and feeling like he was immensely relaxed.

"What's this Scamander? You pushed her out of the way? I'm afraid that means you'll have to take her role then. I don't think you can hear me anyways." He cackled. He was right in the sense that Newt felt like he couldn't hear anything. Their voices felt like they were in the distance and he was smiling faintly for no reason. Credence had gone back into his Obscurus self,trying to bash open the cage in a frenzy and out of desperation.

"Newt!!" Tina got up from where she was thrown,grabbing Newt's coat as he stood there. She tried to get him to look at her,but to no avail as he seemed to look past her in his trance. "I'm afraid i'll have to cut the party short since time's running out. Kill her." Her eyes widened like saucers as she held the arm holding his own wand down,feeling him trying to lift it to point it at her. "You can't do this,Newt!" She cried, trying to shake him to wake him up from the curse.

The wizard heard her voice a little,trying to break out of the trance. It was far too difficult,his head shaking a little and his eyes blinking rapidly while he tried resisting the curse. He still was unable to resist the command as he pushed her unwillingly onto the floor. She looked at him hopelessly as she leant on her arms,shutting her eyes when he pointed his wand at her while Queenie saw everything unfold,screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that no one has ever really made much fanfics about what would happen if Newt was placed under the Imperius Curse so i had to. Nothing to worry about, he'll go back to normal soon enough.


	20. Prisoner-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i forgot what i wanted to write. Hopefully this is what i forgot.
> 
> Spelling and grammar mistakes throughout this fic is all i'm gonna say not gonna say this again lol.

Newt froze just as he raised his wand,feeling quite peculiar in the midst of his daydreaming-like stance. There's a feeling like someone is talking to him. It reminded him of who and where he was now. The reminder kicks life back into him as he started to wake up,trying to find his way back into reality. 

Tina wonders why Newt hasn't killed her and opens her eye,to see him shaking quite terribly. Grindelwald was shouting at him,demanding him to kill her. His orders do not reach him,making hope fill her again seeing how the magizoologist is struggling to not yield. Newt didn't know why but the voice he hears spurs him on to fight back. It was the same voice from when they were in the wizarding bar, _The Blind Pig_. He couldn't fathom on who it is in his daze.

_Don't bow to his whims. Fight._ The wizard tried to break free from the strong curse,dropping to the floor and convulsing wildly. Tina crawled closer towards him, cupping his cheek while he trembled,trying to regain control. It was harder than he imagined,feeling his willpower slip with every second that passed. _Don't give up..._ The familiar voice spoke again. Newt looked at the corner of his eyes,welling up a bit as he stared at the blue gem in Grindelwald's hand. "Regulus..." He gasped. With another sheer force of determination, he broke through making his wild movements stop, gasping for air and feeling like his throat was parched.

__"You're okay... You're okay.." Tina whispered soothingly as his breaths became even again, sitting upwards now. Grindelwald raised his wand again but he stopped and screeched, dropping the gemstone in the process. The hand holding the gemstone was now covered in cuts and angry red welts. Newt took his wand and mummured," _Accio_ ," allowing the blue gem to fly into his hand and distracting the dark wizard further with the Swooping Evil he had at hand. "Rebelling now aren't you?" He snarled as the bat-like creature returned to Newt. The furious dark wizard tried to cast the killing curse at them, aiming straight for the wizard first. "Newt!" Tina warned with a desperate expression. He was unable to react in time, being hit with a blinding flash of green light._ _

__The witch gasped in horror as she covered his eyes and so did Queenie and Jacob from the side. Grindelwald on the other hand, was still furious. That was because when the view became clear again after the blinding light, he was still sitting there with a shield around him. He looked equally shocked himself, looking down to the blue gemstone again and smiling. The dark wizard didn't bother making an escape though as the barriers came down, aurors pointing their wands at him. However as it did, so was Credence's cage as it broke apart._ _

__The Obscurus swirling inside broke out, flinging many aurors away as it made a beeline for Grindelwald, shrieking madly. He just grinned as he saw it coming, opening his arms in a welcoming fashion. Madam Picquery decided enough was enough, sending the silent order for them to kill the Obscurus. They fired spells at him rapidly despite Tina and Newt's protests, making the swirling black mass disappear in a shower of dust and darkness._ _

__"Aurors, i'd like you to escort Mr. Graves away and relieve him of his wand." Before they moved over to do so, they casted the _Incarcerous_ spell on him. Newt decided to show his real identity to the crowd, casting a spell to remove the disguise. " _Revelio._ " The wizard who once had black hair and looked relatively young became slightly older looking and completely had white hair. He smirked at everyone despite the position he was in._ _

__"You can't hold me forever." Grindelwald mocked. Picquery remained unfazed as she stared straight back at him in the eye. "We'll see about that Mr. Grindelwald, take him away." Two aurors came and pulled him up from his position on the ground as the dark wizard smirked seeing Newt frown back at him. "Your friend won't last long. So much for trying..." He said with glee lacing his voice._ _

__It took a moment for Newt to register what he meant when he looked back down on the gemstone, seeing it dull greatly, no longer shimmering with a brilliant light blue colour. He panicked seeing it that way as Jacob and Queenie approached them from the group of aurors leaving. Before he could even state his worries, Picquery just comes up to him,"We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander. However, the magical community is exposed! We cannot Obliviate an entire city!" The magizoologist huffed before looking thoughtfully at all of them before coming up with an idea._ _

__"Actually i think we can."_ _

__====================_ _

__The idea worked well. Using the dilluted Swooping Evil venom, they were able to Obliviate the No-Majs. Letting Frank go free to create a storm helped spread the venom was the hardest part for Newt as the Thunderbird flew away to it's freedom. He could only watch as the aurors then set to repair the damage done from the incident. Jacob approached Newt, handing him his suitcase. "I think someone better keep an eye on this." He nodded gratefully at him, saying a small thanks to the No-Maj._ _

__"The Magical Community offers you our thanks for helping to subdue this major crisis. Now get that case out of New York." Piquery ordered. Newt offered a small smile in return from the not-so-serious tone she used," Yes, Madam President." The witch paused in her tracks as she was about to turn around, seeing Jacob._ _

__"I'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you to Obliviate that No-Maj." Picquery dropped a bombshell on them just as they were about to talk again. They gave her looks of disbelief while Jacob was clearly saddened by it. She gave a sigh, "I'm sorry but there are no exceptions. Obliviate him. I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes." She then left with her two aurors tagging behind her._ _

__The silence that dragged between them seemed to stretch uncomfortably before Newt cleared his throat. "I'll need to open my case and go in for awhile... Maybe you would like to come in before you leave, Jacob?" Newt offered, still fidgeting with the dulling gemstone in his hand anxiously. The No-Maj smiled, sniffling a little as he nodded. "Sure. I'd like to see those creatures and Regulus one last time."_ _

__They all went down the case, with Newt being the first and Queenie the last to shut the lid. The magizoologist went straight to the bed where the other wizard was still lying at, thinking of how to return the gemstone into him. Almost instanteously, a vision shot through his mind, an image of him just pushing the gem into Regulus's chest. He breathed deeply as he proceeded to follow, pressing the gem onto his chest area. To his surprise, the gemstone slowly sunk into him, emitting a soft light as it did so. The others just looked on as the gemstone completely disappeared into him._ _

__The colour started to return to Regulus's body from a ghostly white to the normal, pale skin tone he had. Regulus choked as he started to breathe again. Newt pointed his wand at the animagus's throat, mummuring, " _Anapneo_." The choking stopped as he wheezed from how hard he had been coughing. Regulus's eyes fluttered open slowly, looking at Newt with a slightly lopsided smile. "Newt.." He whispered softly._ _

__The Magizoologist smiled at his words, hugging him gently. He was still a few inches shorter than Newt himself so he could lean on his shoulder. Jacob was terrible at hiding his tears, pulling out a hankerchief from one of his coat pockets. "I got something in my eye that's all." He reasoned, making the others in the room burst out laughing. The No-Maj approached the bed this time, allowing Pudgie to slide back to Regulus, overjoyed to know that the wizard she loved wasn't dead. Regulus frowned as he looked at Jacob quite intently._ _

__"You're leaving?" He asked, eyes filled with hurt from the news. Jacob nodded sadly," Well i got dragged into this after all. I never was supposed to be here..." His voice cracked, feeling the waterworks starting to pour again. The animagus only offered a small smile of comfort despite feeling quite upset at having the knowledge of having his new friend to be Obliviated. They all went out of the case and through one of the exits._ _

__The downpour was still heavy as they exited, No-Majs crossing the street and walking past normally as if nothing ever happened. Jacob let out a small, trembling sigh," I guess this is it." Newt told him how much it meant to him to have Jacob as his friend, much less a No-Maj one that made Regulus agree with him. Queenie was close to tears as well as she pleaded for him not to leave. It was so easy to see that they were smitten. Newt and Tina found it hard to look any further as they watched him go out in the rain tearfully._ _

__The blonde witch had small rivulets of tears running down her face as she casted a spell that shielded her from the rain, temporarily shielding Jacob as well as she kissed him goodbye reluctantly. They quickly disapparated when she was done, leaving Jacob in the rain. The dream ended right there for him although he couldn't remember anything._ _

__Like everyone else, he started to walk off, not remembering any trace of the wonderful time he spent learning about magic or magical beasts._ _

__====================_ _

__It took days for Regulus and Newt to heal before they could even decide to leave New York since their objective of coming here to release Frank back into the wild was done. Regulus's magical energy had become unstable and very little since Grindelwald had used him so frequently during the fight. It made him pass out and feel sick for the remaining days as they stayed in the Goldstein's apartment. Thankfully their landlady had never come to check on them at all, only asking questions everytime they passed by her door._ _

__Newt was equally injured from his fight since Grindelwald used the Cruciatus curse on him several times. It caused him to ache terribly and feel like jelly, nearly crashing onto the ground twice from his limbs failing on him, if it wasn't for Tina. Both Goldstein sisters didn't mind having them both over in their apartment, tending to them despite their protests and excuses. Pickett just squeaked at Newt incessantly for being so reckless._ _

__Newt was already up by the third day though, insisting his creatures need to see him even though they've been fed and cared for by the sisters. Tina just gave him an exasperated look as she pushed him down onto the couch he had been lying on for ages. "Sit down. You still need rest. Why can't you stay down like him?" She gestured to Regulus still lying on the other couch next to his in a dead faint. "Come on, Tina. He's fainted. That's a different thing altogether." He deadpanned, gently pushing away Tina's hands. He hurriedly grabbed and placed his case, climbing down into it._ _

__Queenie just giggled from the kitchen as she heard their conversation, earning a glare from Tina as she crossed her arms. The Legilimens couldn't get over Jacob no matter how hard she tried and it pained Tina to see her look so awful as compared to her cheerful self. So she decided for once to allow her to see Jacob frequently with the warning not to expose her identity. Tina and Queenie then left for work, leaving both men to themselves at the moment._ _

__Newt came back out of the suitcase hours later, his lips twitching to smile when he saw Regulus looking out a window from the apartment. It was still bright outside of course as he viewed muggles walking on the streets below him. Newt crossed the room to stand next to him. "I find it unfortunate that Jacob has to go back to living the life he has without ever knowing us." Regulus said quietly, stroking Pudgie while he was deep in thought. "Well. He's a No-Maj and the laws here are much more strict here than back at home." The word home reminded him of how long they had been away from there. Their visit here was probably only for about 2 days or so but it had extended to a week and a half already._ _

__It suddenly occured to him what Newt said about 'No-Maj', which made him give a confused look to the older wizard next to him. The magizoologist also looked back in confusion until he realized what he had said. It was the same reaction he had when Tina had first mentioned that word. It made the corner of lips twitch thinking about it. "Oh umm, No-Maj is the way Americans say Muggles." Regulus just gave him a funny look before nodding. "I'd prefer muggle. No-Maj sounds offending." Newt chuckled, agreeing silently. The sudden reminder of Jacob made him remember how Jacob said that he was working in some canning factory since he didn't really have money, making him feel sober again._ _

__He told Regulus about it, making him stare off into space for awhile before he focused back on him. "We could give him the Occamy eggshells. It'll help cover him to get his bakery." He suggested. Newt never had any use for the shells other than potions but he only used it once. So why not? He grinned at his friend, going back into the suitcase to get whatever he needed to do carry out their plan._ _

__They sneaked out of the apartment, leaving a note at the apartment to tell the sisters they'd left for a short while. When they reached the factory, the workers were already starting to pour out of the gates so they went ahead to do the switch. Newt bumped into Jacob nicely, apologising and distracting him but not allowing him to see his face. Regulus quietly dropped the suitcase containing the shells on the ground while Newt picked up Jacob's one. They hurried off quickly, then watched from a corner as Jacob's face suddenly lit up when opened the suitcase and read the note._ _

__Deeming it a success, they went ahead to send Jacob's suitcase back to his apartment, through some kind of spell Regulus performed that made the suitcase teleport back to the apartment on it's own. By the time they reached back to the apartment, the sun was starting to set and the Goldstein sisters were already in the apartment. The instant they entered, Queenie read Newt's mind since he was the first to enter and squealed, hugging both of the sheepish men. Tina had no idea what was going on as she just continued to prepare dinner while giving the two suspicious looks._ _

__Their seperation with Jacob was a heartbreaking one but it did leave the No-Maj ("Muggle." Regulus protested)with a more fortunate, better life with no memory or idea as to why it was so._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picquery is done with sh*t, all right. The ending may or may not be near because i don't know if any ideas that i have will come popping out again. :'D


	21. Finding a Lost Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning a new chap after i accidentally marked this fic completed. I apologize for any errors or if the fic still isn't that good.

The whole crisis concerning Grindelwald has to be taken care of before Newt and Regulus can ever think of leaving New York. It's not as easy as they assumed because the real Percival Graves is still missing and MACUSA had taken a blow from not realising a dark wizard was right under their noses. Tina had gotten her Auror job back,much to her joy after careful persuasion by the two Magizoologists so she was now working closely with them.

The animagus refused to leave until he found his old friend and knew whether he was dead or alive. Many had assumed the Head of Magical Security was dead because it was unlikely how a dark wizard would leave such a powerful man alive to then go on and impersonate him. He refused to believe that and went on to investigate on his own. Tina and Newt couldn't help him because they were tied down with other issues that MACUSA was more concerned with. Grindelwald had refused despite countless interrogations to give any sort of clue as to where the Auror might be hidden at.

"Please tell me you won't get hurt or kidnapped. I don't want anything to happen to you." Newt had insisted,trying to get Regulus to not pursue his intentions. The animagus sighed,turning away from the things he was preparing to bring along to face the older wizard. "I won't. Besides,if i don't do this,no one is going to help locate Percy. He could be alive for all i know." He quietly said,stuffing some more medicine he might possibly need in case he was injured through some circumstances. "Percy?" Newt asked,slightly confused at the nickname.

The younger wizard's face flushed when he slipped,coughing to hide his embarrassment. "Umm. It's how i call him,he's asked me to call him that since we're close and all-" He cut himself off,cheeks burning brighter than a tomato. He turned away to hide his shameful blush that was still spreading from his cheeks to his entire face. Newt himself turned the exact same shade of red,spluttering immediately,"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to,uhh,pry or anything-". "No it's my fault-". The younger wizard frowned,retorting. "No it's _mine_."

The banter continued on as Tina had entered that exact moment,seeing both men arguing and saying nonsensical words with bright red faces that she couldn't help but laugh loudly,tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Both Magizoologists stopped,awkwardly smiling at each other then to Tina who was covering her mouth. "I-I'm so so-sorry." She said finally,laughter dying down. Newt beamed,hands in his coat as he felt awkward. "No problem."

The Auror then caught sight of Regulus resuming his packing his slingbag,frowning a little. "Regulus?" Her voice prompted the youngest wizard to look up,eyes a tad wide with a questioning gaze. "Please stay safe. Help find Percival,for me as well." She said quietly,with a pleading tone. She was desperate to find her boss because they did share a secret friendship together forged back in Ilvermorny as well. It was clear to the animagus himself who could see it in her eyes.

And through accidental Legilimency,of course.

He gave a small nod,"I'll try." He picked up his slingbag and placed his wand in his pocket,ready to leave when he was surprised further. The older Magizoologist had shyly hugged him from behind,a small affectionate gesture. "Be careful." Now Newt truly felt like an older brother to Regulus. He wondered how Theseus would react if he told him about it,not that he wanted to of course.

"I wouldn't be able to forget. You've been telling me that the past three days." The younger wizard huffed,tugging his own coat properly and giving a small smile to the taller wizard. "Sorry." Newt said,grinning. That very much meant that he didn't really mean it. "Sly." Regulus said dryly and the two older wizard and witch chuckled. He bid them farewell and a quick goodbye to Queenie when he had walked past her coincidentally. She winked at him,smiling as she headed towards the department where Tina and Newt worked at. She would no doubt drop by to visit them.

He walked out of the WoolWorth Building,finding the nearest alley to hide in. He needed to disapparate since he knew where Percival's apartment was. Pudgie looked out from beneath his collar,squealing as he pulled out his wand. "Ready?" She bobbed on his shoulder,squeaking with a tiny voice, _Anytime!_. He laughed softly,mummuring,"Hold on tight." With that,the wizard and the Luminosludge disapparated with a loud pop,the boisterous crowds passing by paying no attention to it.

====================

"Mr.Scamander i suggest you sit down and stop pacing around." Tina mimicked a burly voice,giggling when the man stopped abruptly to give her a strange look. She found it was entertaining and fun to tease the wizard. "What kind of voice is that?" His bewilderment simply made Tina erupt into laughing fit though she managed to somehow to control it _poorly_. Newt scowled at her before it was quickly replaced by his worried expression again. "What if he gets hurt or something? I'm not there to help him! He'll be attacked or-or maybe even-" "You should calm down,Mr.Scamander. He'll be fine." Another feminine voice interrupted his rambling,earning the attention of both people.

Queenie had entered her sister's office,beaming widely. "It's adorable how you treat him like an older brother. Though,i'll have to tell you worrying isn't going to help." He gave an exasperated expression to the Legilimens,knowing she had read his mind and she simply giggled. If only he had learnt Occulemency. He knew how difficult it would be to suddenly manage with the knowledge that his friend was out there with the probability of being captured again. It was why he wanted Regulus to come with him in the first place.

It was like letting a creature loose when he had grown too close to let it go. On the other hand,if he didn't then he would spur on the animagus' negative outlook and giving him a sheltered life. He could defend himself. He didn't need to be looked after too much,just monitored at times. "He'll come back. I'm sure of it. Even if he doesn't, _we_ can still look for _him_."

The confusing statement has Newt trying to wrap his head to understand it but he sighs and relents. "Well,fine. If he doesn't come back in a few days,i'll go and look for him." Tina looked up from her paperwork,grinning a little. "That's the spirit." Both sisters gave him a smile of comfort to ease his nerves and started to discuss about Jacob instead to unwind him,which he gradually did. The Bowtruckle crept out of his pocket,squeaking indignently at the Magizoologist while he gave a deadpanned look to Pickett.

The Bowtruckle just loved to come in at the wrong time.

====================

He apparates to the doorstep of the Director of Magical Security's apartment with a loud crack,wincing at the noise. There was no one in the hallways thankfully but he wasn't sure whether his neighbours had heard the sound. He paused for a moment to listen for anyone who might come looking for the source. No one came,so he hastily pointed his wand at the door knob,mummuring an unlocking spell.

Naturally,it didn't work. Percy wasn't a wizard who would carelessly leave some door to his apartment unguarded without wards or spells. Regulus huffed,keeping his wand in his coat. It very much meant he was going to have to pick the lock somehow. Pudgie poked her head out again once she was sure they had apparated already,looking at the lock then to the animagus. This was the job for her.

"Please,i need you to unlock the door." He whispered to Pudgie who nodded brightly. _Leave it to me._ She slid down his arm as he guided her to the door's keyhole. The Luminosludge quickly fit into the hole seamlessly. The tiniest gaps meant nothing to these creatures after all. He heard soft clicking and chucking sounds before a loud snap was heard and Pudgie came back out. _Done._ He patted her affectionately,grinning. "Well done."

He opened the door as quietly as possible and what a mess it was. He would've to admit that Percival was a very tidy man but the apartment was the complete opposite of that now. He shut the door behind him,looking around the living room apprehensively. It's been wrecked,with broken furniture lying on the ground and several papers and books destroyed or burnt beyond recognition.

The window is wide open,birds perching on the windowsill. It's another sign that this apartment has been abandoned for quite some time. He could tell that from everything he's seen in the room,from the burnt marks on the carpet to the torn curtains,that a large fight had taken place right in that room. Percival had been no doubt,taken by surprise from an ambush likely by the dark wizard himself.

He frowned seeing some dried bloodstains on the walls,creeping quietly through the apartment. Grindelwald could've set up traps in there for all he knew. He didn't even know whether the dark wizard had used the apartment or went elsewhere to do his scheming when he impersonated Percival. Pudgie squeaked softly,feeling uneasy so she crept into his overcoat pocket. He entered the bedroom Percival slept in and found it covered in darkness,with the shutters having been jammed shut over the window to prevent any light from streaming in.

Regulus fished his wand out again,whispering," _Lumos._ " A bluish-white light shone from the tip of his wand,providing a small radius of light to at least see what was happening around him. The room was untouched but the tense atmosphere in it said otherwise. There was chair sitting innocently in the middle of the bedroom and the young wizard bent down to examine it further. There was some blood on it and he shivered,knowing that Percy had been forced to sit and be interrogated by Grindelwald when he lost the duel.

If a strong and gifted Auror like Percy,whom rose through the ranks of MACUSA so quickly and became the youngest ever Director of Magical Security in America,had lost to a dark wizard,then he would have to worry about him. The man had used him like a tool and used the face of his friend to get away from persecution and being caught. He shuddered at the thought and memory of being held by Grindelwald but shook it away quickly. He needed to find Percival now,it wasn't time to dwell on his thoughts.

The room was empty,offering no evidence of where the wizard might be. Regulus catches sight of his letter on the desk,opened and lying on the table top. He's not sure who read his message;Percival or Grindelwald. It's likely the latter,no matter how much he may detest that idea,because the state of this place told him that Percival had been replaced not long after his last letter of the Auror being worried about him.

That was four months ago,when Regulus had been held captive. His sudden lost of contact in their weekly mail to each other had alerted him,sending two letters asking where was he and what happened. That was the last messages he had ever heard from the real Percival,there was no reply from his recent mail either. The young wizard tried to remain optimistic,believing the man wasn't dead. There's no way Grindelwald would've ever killed such a gifted wizard without thinking he may be useful for something.

There's another door in the bedroom and he opens it,to find nothing but an average closet. He figures that the dark wizard wouldn't hide him (or his corpse) in some obvious-to- look-at place after all. There's something distinctly red in the corner and he finds a strange writing written in blood on the wall in the far corner. It's a code he recognizes,shared only between them in their schooling days as a morse code to talk to each other without being caught doing so. He wanted Regulus to only see and know that this message was for him.

He gingerly moved towards the corner to look at the writing,tears stinging his eyes as he did so. It told him that Percival had hidden something in here in the closet for him and gave directions where it was hidden. He follows it and finds some parchment papers with blood used to write the words,trembling as he unfolded and read the letter.

_Reg_

_I'm so sorry i never returned your letter. That bastard threw it at me to read it but i think he knows you're coming to America. You have to be careful,you're no longer safe. I don't know whether i'll be alive after this but if i'm not,please send my regards to my fellow Auror named Goldstein. Tell her i had a good time with her._

_He's kept me locked in this place for nearly two months already,i've counted. Don't fall for his tricks. I'm sure you know that. I haven't lost my sanity but i'm getting there unfortunately. So if i can never return to my former self even if you find me alive,find someone else to take my position in MACUSA. Preferably Goldstein._

_I can't tell you much but i regret to tell you that he may just stash me away somewhere else other than this measly space to hide me. You're not going to find me easily. That is if he intends to keep me alive. Other than that,i hope you don't die because i'll be angry if i see you in Limbo._

_Perc. G._

Regulus felt hope swell in him,seeing that Percy had mentioned that Grindelwald had stashed him somewhere. He had likely heard something like that from the dark wizard scheming on his hiding place. It was a possibility that the animagus was willing to believe in. He decided to search the closet first,looking for small items and such to find any more clues Percival might have hidden. He can be cunning enough to put clues everywhere just so that it would give him the possibility of freedom.

The young wizard followed every bloodstain that left directions and clues,making him wonder how did Percy ever had that much blood to spare and use as a writing medium. It led him back to the living room,where another code had been written on a piece of wood from a devastated chair. _Apparate to MACUSA-_. The message ended abruptly because the last parts was smudged. At least he knew somewhere to start but he never imagined it would be the Magical Congress of United States of America that would be his destination.

So his first stop was the WoolWorth building. He'd have to go back to the group for questions and answers. He sighed as he walked back to the living room, whispering," _Nox_ " to get rid of the faint light at the tip of his wand. With that,he disapparated back to where he had first started,hands still grasping the letter Percy had entrusted to him. Finding this man was going to difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i say Percy,it's Percival's name in Regulus's point of view. Also,might extend longer than i expect to.


	22. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today. Can't stop writing until Finals arrive.

It had been afternoon by the time he returned to the alley he had first disapparated at. He didn't know whether he should seek for the others help but decided against it becasue they were busy with another case at hand. Illegal smuggling of magical creatures and terrorism had shaken and busied MACUSA with handling these problems. Regulus decided to sneak into the building without alerting them just so he wouldn't have to handle or explain himself until after everything.

He walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where the Auror offices were located,avoiding Tina's one. He went straight to Percival's vacant office that still held his possessions. Thankfully they hadn't cleared or searched much yet. He shut the door silently behind him and avoided the curious glances shot at him by the Aurors working near his office. No one was ever allowed to enter without the Director of Magical Security's permission after all.

Regulus searched the desk,cupboards and any other furniture for _something_ that could at least lead him on to somewhere. The quill and papers were untouched and nothing seemed suspicious. It could very much be incredibly troublesome just trying to look for clues in the whole of the MACUSA building. It was then he noticed a shiny silver pocketwatch on top of the desk.

It was a precious possession of Percy's that he would never give away or leave around so carelessly. Come to think of it,Grindelwald hadn't bothered carrying it around with him. He took it just in case the people did come in to clear his items. He searched the drawers,finding nothing much but an old journal that Regulus himself recognised. It was a parting gift from him before he had left when the initiation programme came to an end. A small smile tugged at his lips seeing that Percy had been using it well by writing in it.

On the other hand,this _could_ possibly help him. He sifted through the pages,reading each and every account he had written. Most were talking about work or Regulus himself but other accounts stated other things not related to his workaholic life. The ones written near the month he was kidnapped showed that he was starting to feel apprehensive about something. Percy himself wasn't clear what was it but he stated that someone had started following him everywhere he went. Grindelwald had no doubt started to scheme a way to surprise the wizard at that time.

The last account however,catches his attention. It stated that MACUSA had several safehouses located across America to be used in any sort of emergency but some had to be abandoned after centuries of disuse or used for other purposes. There were supposedly different secrets hidden among each of them as they've been there ever since the original 12 Aurors but it was never found,thus treating it as a myth or legend.

He supposed it could be a start. The WoolWorth building was a place that was monitored and surveyed daily,too hard to hide any prisoner there. MACUSA could mean other extensions that did not necessarily mean the Headquaters itself so he was going to have to get out of New York for awhile,unfortunately. He kept the journal in his slingbag and held his wand tightly. He had not apparated this many times in one day,he's not sure if he would accidentally splinch himself if he did it too much.

Apparating for long distances wasn't an option of course,that was suicide. He disapparated once again in the office,to find a way out of New York to search for the warehouses in the given locations Percy had listed down. He didn't know though,that a certain Auror had seen him through the office window before disapparating. Said person sighed,carrying on to head for her lunch break.

Newt had been inside of his suitcase for hours,unable to sit still. He had been distracting himself with the magical creatures and even went down to Jacob's Bakery that had recently opened. It helped ease his mind a little as he worried less and less about the young wizard. As eccentric as he always was,he couldn't help but wonder where Regulus might be now as he sat down near the Occamies,musing.

Dougal approached him,poking him to try and get his attention as he was reeled in by his thoughts. He snapped out of it and chuckled a little. "Alright,alright. I'll feed you all. Just wait." Tina came down his suitcase after he spent some time to feed all his creatures,giving him his lunch. "Please don't tell me you're _still_ worrying about him." She said,giving him a dry look as she sipped her coffee.

The Magizoologist gobbled down his food,swallowing huge mouthfuls at a time. She wondered how he didn't choke from any of that. "Yes i still am but at a much lesser extent. Well,you know,like just a fleeting thought from time to time." He said after eating another spoonful. Tina would be convinced for now,given his calmer state. She wondered whether she should tell him what she saw but decided to wait until he ate finish. He _would_ choke if she told him about it. Dougal the Demiguise had settled down next to Newt,looking in interest at the both of them.

"I'll let you know that i did see him just now." Tina said quietly and Newt instantly froze. "Where?" "Percival's office. He was looking at something before he disapparated. Looks like he's getting somewhere at least." She said,finishing her coffee at last. He looked at her carefully,then somehow relaxed to her surprise. "At least he hasn't gotten into any trouble of some sort." His answer just makes her laugh much to his and Dougal's confusion.

====================

Regulus finds some transport leading him to his first location to look for his friend. He has to take Muggle-,no,No-Maj transportation. He was begrudgingly reminded by a voice that resembled Newt stating that he would be breaking the law if he chose to fly. It was fine for this time though because he could spend a little time to muse to himself.

He wondered if he should visit Jacob before he and Newt left for England again. It would nice to try some of those pastries he made and also see how well the No-Maj was doing. He might not remember them but they do. Queenie was upset the day he was obliviated but there was no choice because of the Rapport Law here in America. She was better now and Tina had allowed her to see him frequently despite the Law saying otherwise. He's not sure how Percy would react if he told him about his friends.

He remembered seeing in one of his letters,on how Percy hated the Rapport Law. The gap between No-Majs and the Magical community was wide apart,so much that it was now actually the cause of many dark wizards and witches goals to bring war thanks to their lack of understanding on No-Majs. It would be better if the Law was cast aside in the future so that wizards and No-Majs could co-exist more peacefully.

He was on a train,going to Philadelphia as it led to the first and nearest safehouse that belonged to MACUSA. It was abandoned however,for some reason. It took half a day just to get there,so it was night when he finally reached. He walked around,taking in the sights as well as searching for the street names and addresses. America was huge and he hadn't been here much to find any magical creatures that may just reside here in this country. Maybe next time,after they publish the first edition of their book.

It was way past midnight but the animagus couldn't afford to sleep. Each passing day could be a step closer to death for Percy if he was still alive. Pudgie was awake,trying to nudge him and point at a direction. "What?" He said softly,trying not to look suspicious by looking directly at her under his collar. She made a small gurgling sound,still pulling on the corner of his overcoat to get his attention and stop him.

He gave a sigh and relented,deciding to follow her instincts for once. Every twist and turn led him into an even darker street until he reached an alley that was almost completely covered in a blanket of darkness. Pudgie was on his arm,the only faint source of light as her sea blue light managed to let Regulus see around him. He hesitated,seeing how there was no one around at all. That was odd,he was sure there were still groups of people walking past him earlier.

Pudgie nudged him,vibrating a little to get his attention once again. He jolted a little,shuddering when he saw a faint light near the end of the alley. Wasn't it abandoned? Did Grindelwald take over this place? He wasn't sure. He had to find out on his own. He took in a deep breath,stepping into the alley with the Luminosludge on his arm and becoming shrouded in the darkness as well.

No one was on the streets nor were there any person living close to it. The air was stale and quiet,no creature or human in sight. Shops were closed and there was an eerie silence settling on the streets. It was quickly interrupted by loud banging sounds and explosions from the only alley on the street. The last thing that happened was several people shouting and many bright flashes of lights,one which was a brilliant green and everything became still once again. It was as if nothing had happened.

No one heard anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,i suck at cliffhangers. I'm not done with editing the chapters after "Interrogation" yet because i'm still busy handling my life and updating other stuff. I want to get back to Precious Gemstones somewhere in early January 2017 perharps.


	23. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is reopening next week,so sad. :( Some light angst here hoho.

Newton Scamander has been wandering around for days relentlessly in search for something to do,spending time more frequently in his case then normal. Sure,he's been handling the smuggling cases with Tina,going out to catch a Wampus and a lost Unicorn somewhere in New York. It's a lot of work he has to deal with and both creatures had been put into his case even if he doesn't have to do the tedious paperwork. Queenie has been visiting frequently to share news of Jacob and discuss things with her older sister.

So,yeah,everything was fine. Then why was he fretting? He doesn't even know why. Some of his creatures had been worked up as well because they often sensed his enormous stress and uneasiness. Dougal was one of them and he often relied on his caretaker's aura to behave so calmly. Nowadays he was pacing around restlessly,fingers trembling for no reason and biting his bottom lip out of stress. He's so lost in his thoughts that he accidentally fed his creatures too much one time.

The Magizoologist doesn't know what was wrong with himself. Did he eat something weird or was he perharps ill without knowing it? Tina and Queenie had been looking at him weirdly too so maybe it's the latter. He sighs and sits down on his bed,the Bowtruckle in his pocket poking his head out,curious to see him this way. Why was he feeling so apprehensive? He unconsciously looks opposite him and it clicks in his head when he gazes at the other vacant bed. _Ah._

Regulus has been missing for a week. He's received no news about him from either Goldstein sisters ever since their sighting of him in the Director of Magical Security's office. Well technically he shouldn't worry unless he's been missing for _weeks_. He's a trouble magnet yes but he should have some faith that his fellow Magizoologist will be back safely,probably with the man he's been looking for in his arms.

Yet the wizard can't shake off the feeling that he _may_ have gotten into trouble and can't get any help of the sort from them. Newt rubs his face a little. He should get on and stop worrying about his friend like he's some baby. Newt twists his head to look at the entrance to the suitcase when he hears it opening,with someone stepping inside. It's Queenie,with a smile on her face.

"Teenie wants to see you."There's nothing much more to be said other than the fact that Tina seems a little more irritated than usual. She explained the details of another case they had to work on when they exited the WoolWorth building to head to their first location.

"Attacks on streets at night?" Newt asks,wondering what it might be this time. They're out on the streets,walking with Queenie beside them. The Legilimens had decided to accompany them and after much persuasion from her superiors,she was allowed to. Tina gave a tired expression to the wizard,sighing softly.

"Yes apparently. Some eyewitnesses say it was a beast while others said that people had been duelling with each other," The Auror had stopped to look at the street name,"It's happening all over America. I have a feeling that it isn't magical creatures that are doing it this time." She continued,eyes narrowing when she again stops when she reaches a destination. "One happened here. A No-Maj was killed here somewhere after midnight. There weren't any eyewitnesses for this one though."

She instructs the man and her younger sister to stay at the spot while she goes off to question the people living in the area. Queenie looked at him,lips turning to a slight pout while her face furrows up a frown. "You're worried about him again?" She said suddenly. Newt's face turned slightly pink when he jumped and looked away quickly. "Yes..." He said quietly because there's no use lying to the witch. He fiddled with his coat a bit,his trembling hands shaking it a bit _too_ hard.

Queenie simply frowns further at that. "There's nothing to worry about,Newt. Surely,Regulus would be fine on his own?" Her attempt to reassure him helps a little and he forced a tiny smile on his face. "Of course." She leaves it at that,satisfied for now. Tina comes back moments later,looking even more tired than she was. There's no one who saw the incident and there hasn't been any news of the same accidents occuring in the area.

It may just be another wild goose chase so they decide to head back to report back to headquarters first. When they do reach the building and walk into Tina's office,it's when the Auror notices how Newt has been acting strangely. There's panic written all over his features and he's looking very lost,patting his coat restlessly. She paused after putting the papers she'd been holding,rasing an eyebrow at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm... Uhhh..." He began nervously,still patting his pockets and coat furiously. "I-I seem to have lost Pickett.." He's looking around in a fit,pushing the things on his temporary desk aside to look for the lost Bowtruckle. Queenie's frown returned,trying to help him. "Pickett? The Bowtruckle?" Tina recalled,an exasperated expression on her face. The Magizoologist gulped,nodding slowly when he glances at her briefly. She gives a loud sigh that she's been holding in the entire day even while both the wizard and the younger Goldstein sister continued to search for the missing creature.

Newt eventually runs outside of the building when he can't find the tiny creature anywhere in the office or case,backtracking to see where he might've dropped him by accident. Tina and Queenie follow shortly and they return to the street they were at just about half an hour ago. "Newt,for the love of Christ-" The Auror said,going to where the Magizoologist was ducking his head to look at the pavements.

There was no signs of a greenish stick insect crawling anywhere and Newt had an anguished look written all over his face,choking back his fears. What if Pickett had been taken? Or worse,killed? It makes him feel even more hopeless when the Goldstein sisters tell him that they've been searching for hours (he didn't even know that) and the Bowtruckle was probably hiding or making his way back to the building himself. It was starting to turn dark too after searching for so long. "I'm so sorry. Hopefully we can find him tomorrow and not let him be seen by any wizard or No-Maj." Tina apologetically said as they returned.

Newt's depression had increased with Pickett having gone missing,with the Bowtruckles in his suitcase having noticed it as well. He sat in his shed,his suitcase being carried by Queenie after she told him that he could rest in there while she carried it back to their apartment. "You need it." She insisted when he protested against it. Dougal approached him warily,aware that his caretaker had grown even more tired and sad.

The Demiguise gave an understanding look to the man before hugging him on his shoulder. He didn't know why but he felt the tears starting to slip from his eyes. He sniffled a little,bringing his hands over his eyes as he felt the tears stinging his eyes. _Both_ of his companions were now gone and he didn't know whether they were dead or alive. For the first time in his life,he felt inclined to believe the words people threw at him in his days at Hogwarts. He was pathetic and irritating,shouldn't have any friends because he would kill them all.

He broke down into sobs,muffling his cries as he hid his face beneath in his hands.

====================

Little did the wizard know,Pickett was still alive and breathing. For now,because he had no idea how to get back to Newt. The Bowtruckle had poked his head out of the pocket he had been inside,falling out when Newt shook a little too violently. Well okay it wasn't just the wizard's fault but Pickett himself had been leaning _too_ far out than he normally did.

He had fallen to the concrete pavement after tumbling down Newt's clothes safely. He wouldn't blame his caretaker because he had been on the edge and felt apprehensive in the past few days after his other friend,the other wizard,didn't come back in days when he had expected him to. The fall wasn't too hard when he landed on the concrete pavement but that didn't worry him too much. He became alarmed when he saw Newt and the other two witches walk off _without him_.

He chittered and squeaked to get their attention but there were too many people walking around,too much noise and activity that drowned his own out. He eventually lost them among the hundreds of other people even when he pursued them with his two tiny feet,hoping to catch up to them. Pickett let out a tiny whine,afraid and squeaking loudly when a large boot would always come stomping down nearly a fraction from him. He skittered away,darting between feet unnoticed due to his tiny size as he ducked into a hole down the road.

He's perfectly aware that this is what humans call a sewer. It obviously stinks and all but there's fortunately a ledge for him to walk on that'll prevent him from being washed away by the putrid,stinky waters foaming further down. The tiny holes and grates provide him a window to see outside and prevent anyone from spotting him. It's the least he can do now. The Bowtruckled decided to try and find his own way home but instantly regretted it when he kept entering unfamiliar streets and roads.

Night fell and there was no sign of Newt,making him wonder if he'll forever be lost or killed if he's ever spotted. He crawled out of the hole,in a dark street he didn't recognise. His caretaker surely would've noticed his missing presence by now wouldn't he? He shouldn't have his hopes too high because it would take some time for Newt to find him. That means that a long night was ahead. The crowds had long disappeared either ways so it was safer for him to come out now. He'd simply have to avoid the occasional people that might just pass by. No crowds also meant a higher rate of spotting him than during the day.

He walked on,a little tired as he skittered into a very dark street. Strange,why was the atmosphere here so different? The Bowtruckle stayed close to a wall to keep his cover up,readying his tiny claws in case anyone wanted to hurt him. He didn't want to do such a thing to people but sometimes they held onto him too tightly or tried to capture him. He sensed a movement near a corner,stopping. His leaves twitched a little in anticipation,his tiny heart beating quickly.

Pickett let out a tiny squeal when something a little larger than him and bulbous came out. He was ready to attack when he heard a familiar squeak,putting down his claws. Oh! _'Pudgie!'_ He squeaked when saw the slime ball appear startled. She did a little bob up and down,albeit less cheerfully,yellow eyes forming crescents upside down with a frown. He never imagined he would meet a friendly face here but... What was she doing here? _'What's wrong?'_ He asked. The Luminosludge started to panic a little.

_'A lot of things! My caretaker has gone missing!'_ She wailed,shaking so much like a jelly. Pickett is surprised to hear that,fiddling his tiny claws a bit with his black eyes widened in alarm. _'What happened?' 'I don't know. That was a lot of shouting and explosions then i fell from my caretaker's arm. I heard them talking a bit then they ju-just suddenly disappeared. They took him too!'_ She said,dismay in her voice. Pickett is not sure what to do about that but maybe _his_ caretaker knows.

_'There's an injured man there too! We need help!'_ She urged,nudging the Bowtruckle a little. He squeaked a little but crossed his spindly arms in hesitation. _'I don't know how to get back! I got lost. My caretaker dropped my by accident!'_ He explained. She frowned at him but lit up instantly. _But i know how to get us back!_ She said,highly optimistic. The Bowtruckle simply nodded though he felt a little doubtful on that. It was their only option and chance to get back to Newt.

_'Alright then. Lead the way!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something like this in Pickett or Pudgie POV for sometime. It's short but i think i like it like this for now.


	24. When the Sun Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined reaching 1k reads but damn! Thank you all so much for that and i hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! Onto the next chapter then!

Daylight was returning over New York and the so did the crowds. Thus it had grown to be a little more difficult then what they both anticipated when the Luminosludge and Bowtruckle had to hide in the sewers again. Pudgie had to slow down occasionally to make sure she knew she was heading the right direction. Being such tiny creatures meant that the both of them would have great difficulty just trying to return back to that huge building where those sisters and Pickett's caretaker was currently working at.

They eventually reached the end of the ledge of the sewer,the familiar building in sight but not close enough for their liking. That would mean that they would have to dart between the crowds again. _'Ready?'_ Pudgie asked as Pickett nodded slightly in response. They crawled out of the hole,already having a shoe barely miss from stepping on them. She darted her way between the dozens of legs and boots,with Pickett close behind. He was squeaking in terror so loudly but thankfully the loud and boisterous crowd prevented anyone from hearing his squeaks.

They'd finally reached the corner where the entrance was,panting heavily. They never imagined it being so hard to navigate through humans and streets. She let him climb onto her back,the Bowtruckles thin arms clutching her body tightly. She didn't mind though since it didn't hurt. They sneaked past the people,into the doorway which only wizards and witches use. _'Wait.'_ Pickett said,making the Luminosludge make her way under a bench to avoid detection. They couldn't use the lift so openly because they were too many people going and in and out and there was a Bellboy House Elf too.

_'How about we sneak into someone's bag or something?'_ He proposed. His other friend simply bounced up and down in agreement. There was one right in front of him right now in their hiding spot and he dived into it. Pudgie did so after some coaxing and removal of some possessions in the bag,pushing them aside. She fit in nicely just as the bag was lifted up. He let out a tiny squeal but Pudgie silenced him by enveloping her transparent body over him to muffle his sounds. She didn't suffocate him,allowing him to breath even with her body covering him.

There were muffled voices talking as they peeked out silently. They had entered the lift and Pickett checked the floors to make sure they're going the right direction. 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement',that he remembers. He's not dumb even if he doesn't know his way around things. They abruptly slip out of the bag when they reached the floor,skidding past the legs exiting the elevator with them. Pickett is overjoyed to be back in the familiar areas of where his caretaker has been working at.

He reached the door to the lady's office,immediately requesting the Luminosludge to climb up onto the door. It's a risk they've to take especially since they were right outside the office. Pudgie shakily did as he said,reaching for the doorknob. _Almost there..._

"Hey!!" The shout pointed directly at them made them both squeak,almost losing their balance in the process. Pickett fumbled with the doorknob,shaking it madly in an attempt to get the attention of the trio inside. They were quickly wrenched from the door,squealing in terror when a pair of hands grabbed each of them tightly. They were met with the face of a fierce looking stranger,seemingly ready to murder them.

"WAIT!! Please don't hurt them!!" Pickett let out a tiny squeak,recognising the familiar voice immediately. The iron grip around him loosened and he was given to a familiar hand. The Bowtruckle squealed when he was given back to Newt,who had tears in his already red and swollen eyes. "Pickett!! Oh thank Merlin! You're safe!" He cried,bringing Pickett towards his face in happiness with tears dribbling down his face.

Another squeak caught his attention and he looked up to see the Luminosludge sliding out of the grip of the other man still holding onto her. "Pudgie?" She bobbed a little with the same expression she had given Pickett yesterday night. The Bowtruckle was suddenly reminded of why they needed to hurry back to Newt,tugging at his sleeves. "What is it?" He said,not sure as to what they were both trying to tell him. His two other friends,Tina and Queenie walked in behind him.

Pudgie squeaked when she slid up Queenie's arm,who gasped and giggled when she did so. The Luminosludge did very weird gestures and poses in an attempt to get the wizard and witches to understand. "Wait,wha- I don't understand. Where's Regulus? Shouldn't you be with him?" She nodded quickly and tried to repeat her gesture to him. Pickett helped out,tugging his sleeves more furiously to emphasize the urgency. "You want me to follow you?" She finally bobbed up and down,relieved at last.

====================

Tina and her sister had no idea what was going on but they followed by foot as the Luminosludge showed them the way. Newt warily followed with Pickett back in his breast pocket,pointing the way. They eventually reached the alley,except that it was still daylight. It was huge mess there.

There were large scorch marks and bricks lay on the ground,walls and buildings destroyed. Newt examined the area curiously,accidentally stepping on something in the process. He lifted a foot,finding an antique box decorated with gold and silver. Pudgie had taken it,shoving it into his hands.

The wizard was unsure what to do,with Tina and Queenie looking at him expectantly. He gingerly opened the box,holding his breath when there was simply a hollow darkness in the box. He put his hand into it hesitantly,stunned when something grabbed his arm with sheer force. He pulled it out as a reflex,pulling someone out with him entirely as he was thrown onto the ground. Tina drew in a sharp breath while Queenie gasped loudly when they saw who it was. The Auror gulped,unable to swallow the feeling lodged in her throat.

"M-Mr.Graves..."

The man was covered in bloody bruises,hair long outgrown after not shaving for months. His clothing was torn,damp with blood. He was coughing on the floor,rolling in pain. When his black eyes caught sight of the Auror,he faintly mummured,"Goldstein." Tina's relieved smile didn't last long when the man fell unconscious. "We need to get him to a hospital right away!"

====================

It has been 5 days ever since the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA had been found. MACUSA and the press sent their congratualations to the Magizoologist and Auror for discovering where the man was hidden by the dark wizard whom impersonated him. They didn't accept the praises and such that much,even so reluctantly if they were forced to,especially Newt. It's not just because he was flustered by crowds and the fact that he had gotten famous for almost no reason.

It's because his friend is still missing.

If it's anything,he'd been willing to say that Regulus was the one who had actually found him. He would not have found the wizard if he hadn't been the sole wizard out there looking for his own friend. He needed to have answers and know what happened to Regulus if he had disappeared so suddenly. His ability to let Newt hear his own creatures thoughts had abruptly vanished,leaving him clueless and even more in grief than he should be feeling.

He had tried to sneak out of the Goldstein's apartment that morning to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Where do you think you're going,Mr.Scamander?" It was Tina,arms crossed on her chest as he gave him a questioning glance. "I said that i'll look for him if he doesn't come back,didn't i?" Newt said,slightly annoyed at this point. The Auror sighed,running a hand through her own hair. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to stop you or anything. I-I just wanted to help as well. I know he may not know me too well but i'm beginning to feel that he's my friend as well." 

Newt's anxiety dropped,expression softening at that. He didn't mean to sound so harsh or annoyed. Maybe she had been right all along to stop worrying too much or else he'd lose himself. Tina gazed at him,smirking a little,"Worrying means you've suffered twice. Jacob told me." She said softly. He chuckled a little at that."Well technically,i _have_ suffered twice already." The Auror grabbed her coat,putting on her hat. "Come on. We have to find him."

Newt looked at her in wonder as she exited the apartment first. They walked on the streets quietly,towards the hospital Graves had been admitted to. It wasn't a No-Maj hospital of course. It was one of the three hospitals that could be found in America,alike to St.Mungo's Hospital back in England. They'd entered his ward,with the Healers bringing them to the bed he was lying at. "He's woken up four days ago,doing better then we actually expected. Might just need a little more rest though." One of the Healers said softly. They bowed and left the room after bringing them to where the Head Auror was at.

He started to stir awake,having sensed their presences,eyes opening the slightest. "Tina?..." The wizard mummured and the Auror herself took his hand,smiling in comfort. Queenie was back in MACUSA to continue her shift at work so she couldn't come with them. Graves changed his focus from Tina to Newt,tensing slightly when the man's eyes landed on him. "You must be?" "Newt. Newt Scamander,Mr.Graves." He shook the man's hand,who did it with less enthusiasum. The Auror was looking better but still pale and thin. His filthy clothes had long been changed into newer and cleaner ones. He had requested his hair to be shaved,looking much more like his former self now.

"Oh. You must've been the one who pulled me out of the damn hellhole. I'm grateful for that." He said,with a ghost of a smile on his face. Newt only frowned hearing that,not wanting any praises whatsoever. "M-Mr.Graves. I hate to tell you this but without help from a friend of mine,we wouldn't have found you." Now Graves returned the expression,unsure of what he meant. Newt took in a deep breath,"DoyouknowofsomeonewhogoesbythenameofRegulus."

He spoke so fast that not even Tina could catch his words,giving him an unamused look. He gulped,turning beet red in embarrassment as he repeated his question,"D-Do you know of someone who goes by the na-name of Regulus?" The statement registers this time and Graves eyes widened. "W-Where is he? Is he here in America? He told me he would be coming.." Newt found it difficult to breath,the words stuck on his lips with him stammering so badly in front of the Director of Magical Security.

"He's missing... Mr.Graves."

The moment he uttered the word "missing" out of his lips,Graves turned sobber,casting a dark look at his lap. He looked up at Newt again,eyes burning with a hidden determination. "What happened to him? Was he caught by Grindelwald?" Tina gave them both an unsure look before Newt reached into his coat,pulling out the blob of slime sticking onto him ever since the incident. There was confusion on Graves face before it lit up with recognition. "Lu-Luminosludge. That's the thing he's been telling me he had been keeping as a... companion."

Pudgie woke up,looking at Graves before she slid down onto the bed to inspect the man. "Yes,well,she's the one who led us to where you were hidden. All we know was that Regulus was looking for you when he went missing. He went alone,about a week before Pudgie here came back to tell us she had found you." Newt explained while Pudgie continued to nudge Graves arm affectionately. He awkwardly patted the slimeball,surprised that there was no gooey slime or residue on his hands. He looked deep in thought before he turned back to the Magizoologist.

"I'll help you find him." The sentence surprises both the witch and wizard. "But Percival you're-" Tina's protest was cut off as Graves simply waved a hand. "If he's landed in the hands of Grindelwald's lackeys then i'll never be able to forgive myself. That dark wizard may be in jail but he's followers are still out there." He mumbled before shrugging,"besides, they'll be releasing me tomorrow if i'm _well enough_ to leave." Tina sighs but gives Newt the look that they'll have start tomorrow instead. The wizard decides to reluctantly agree for once,to wait for Graves to rest and heal before going the next day.

~

True to his words,Percival Graves was released from the hospital in the morning,meeting up with the Auror and Magizoologist at their apartment before leaving. Newt has never imagined how different Graves was as compared to his imposter. They may have had the same faces but the small gestures and things Graves did were a huge contrast to the cold man he had seen before.It's hard now to imagine him as the same bad wizard who had taken his face and wrecked havoc on New York.

They apparate into the alley where they first found Graves,the Head Auror frowning at the destruction. "We believed Regulus was here and discovered you before he went missing,Percival." Tina said,looking quite forlorn. She handed him the box gingerly,where he was held captive for the remainder of his time. The wizard was trying to comprehend and remember something,his eyes widening when he came to a certain realization.

"I heard something that night i think. About a week ago... There were loud noises and then-" Graves face turns pale,alarmed. "No,no,no..." Newt and Tina were confused,looking at him with bewildered expressions. "M-Mr.Graves. What _did_ you hear that night?" The Director simply shook his head,panic written across his face. He buried his face in his palms,taking in a deep breath. "This was a trap. They lured him here and exchanged him for me. It's my fault. H-He knew i was here," He walked further away,cursing under his breath,"Fuck!" He pinched the bridge of his nose,covering his eyes.

Newt became startled hearing that,fists clenching. "Where do you think they might've gone,Mr.Graves?" He questioned desperately. He needs to know right now because their friend's life depended on it. Graves looks back at him,"He could be anywhere. Hell he might even be _out_ of America already!" He said through gritted teeth,tinged with anger. The wizard winced at the tone which was followed by a muttered apology. "I might actually think i know where he might be." Tina says,eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

Newt has to hope that she _does_ know where he might be. It's a wild goose chase they've to go through to just to get their friend back once again.


	25. Cold Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that if i reach chap 30 or so i might stop there,this fic was never really meant to be that long XD

Regulus suffers once again thanks to his selfless nature to help others. He'd entered the alley,ambushed by a large group of men shipping illegal goods and creatures. Some of them wore the symbol of Grindelwald;his followers working with the smugglers. The first man attacked him with a cruciatus curse,which he avoided. Pudgie clung onto his arm,squealing at the sudden attack.

The second one tried the same curse and another followed. He didn't have a choice but to knock them out with a stupefy spell. He'd been busy with the men in front of him that he didn't notice another one sneaking behind him,throwing the killing curse. It was based on instinct. It wasn't his fault. He didn't want to do it. It's these things that kept running through his mind. He'd never been able to forget how he accidentally shoved one of those men in front of him,taking the curse and sending him straight to the ground lifeless.

His shock prevented him from moving a second but his Luminosludge snapped him out of it by nibbling his arm. He saw them about to apparate in some magical teleporter set to disapparate to somewhere and he jumped in,disapparting with them all. He disabled and shot down four more of the men on the other side in a similar looking alley,causing the others to freeze in place when a voice suddenly shouted. "Hey! You! Stop!" It was a gruff but shrilly voice he recognised,growling without noticing when the person stepped out of the shadows. " _You._ " He said calmly,hidden with rage.

It was that man,that follower of Grindelwald with the scar across his face. The one from the black market. The one who had forced him to come to the mountain camp. He was the man who dragged Regulus into all of this mess. He gave a toothy grin,"Hello there,Savage. Haven't seen ya in a long while." "You have a friend of mine that i want. Give him to me." The man snorted,scoffing,"Fren'? Oh you mean that damn American Director of Magical shit right?" He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from punching the guy in the gut.

The man grinned,"Boss got im' good. He might be jail and all but you'll see. He'll get out. Anyways,if ya want ya fren' back,ya gonna need to surrender yourself to _us_." His blood ran cold when he heard the last part of his statement,coming to a full realization of why he was lead here. He should've known. Percy wouldn't have written down all those abandoned and unused safehouses that MACUSA no longer uses even for his own entertainment.

They wanted him to be here. This was all laid out by Grindelwald for him to recapture Regulus if he was in prison. He trembled because there was no way out of this. "How do i know if you're telling the truth?" The lanky man fished for something in his pocket,showing him a velvet like box. He then opened it,pulling out a hand,then a body and a head. He didn't pull out the entire person but the moment he laid his eyes on the barely recognisable man,he was able to register who he was. _Percy._

The man was unconscious even as the follower pushed him back into the tiny box. "I showed ya proof. So how about you be good and surrender?" He hesitated,slowly putting his wand into his slingbag. The moment his hand came out empty without his wand,a follower shot a stupefy spell at him,making his vision blurry and go haywire. He heard a muffle squeak and something bluish-green shuffle away,followed by a voice talking to him. "Just in case ya try and escape again."

His vision fades immediately,voices dulling. He's brought back by the memory of how he took on the sole mission of finding Percival Graves,directly requesting Madam President that he wanted to do it. She'd given him the confiscated possessions and necessary documents,eyeing him rather warily. "Bring back our Director of Magical Security _safely_. If he is dead then you will still bring news and tell us of his remains if any." His lips trembled when he heard that,eyes darting to look past her. "Yes Madam President."

He's suddenly brought back to his days in Hogwarts,where he had been bullied constantly by seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He whimpered as they threw punches at him then taunted him with words full of shame and self-doubt. It brings apprehension and fear into him as he remembered what happened. Most Hufflepuffs can only look at him sympathetically and offer him help. He regrets it after some time because they eventually push him away or deem someone else as a better friend than him. The Gryffindors also do that to him often. They taunted him,telling him how he might like being a masochist for being bullied for so long.

He felt the tears pouring out,heart shattering at every thought that came with the memory. Percy would never want to see him again and Newt would be so ashamed to have him as his best friend. His half-conscious,sobs wracking through him out of sheer pain and agony mentally and physically. "Aww come on,don't cry now. We still have a lot more things for ya." The same stinking gruff voice said. His fingers have long been broken again and his ribs are close to breaking.

He's suddenly shoved onto a chair and there's something shoved onto his face. It's a vial of swirling purple potion and one of the men forcefully forces him to keep his mouth open by grabbing his cheeks with one hand,preventing him from opening. "Open wide!" He screamed when they poured the contents down his throat... Until he cannot scream. He's horrified to learn that his voice is gone,left gaping with no sound coming out of his throat. They send a kick to his side as he tumbles to the floor,convulsing wildly. He's starting to have seizures,gasping as his vision was constantly robbed and then came back,like a flickering flashlight.

He wanted to yelp,scream,say anything but nothing came out of his throat. The men simply cackled and pushed him aside,leaving him in his cell. They go in and out,giving him something new everyday that made him scream silently even more. It's not the same place but Regulus feels like he's back on the black market once again,wailing in despair. There's no one to help him again because there's no audience. They came in to steal his magical reserves daily,putting it into vials meant for Grindelwald. They force him to use his blood to heal their injured,and it works the same way as a pheonix tear does. There's throbbing pain that resonates in him,most prominently on his chest when he's placed on the contraption forcing those mentioned things out of him.

He's no longer tied or chained,there's not much sign or torture because it's meant to look that way. Deep down inside he's bleeding mentally and internally. It's nearing the end of Winter but the cold is so strong that it's numbing him entirely. He's no longer aware that there's draining valve next to him,draining his magical energy and blood from him daily. His voice has long been silenced to keep anyone from knowing he's here. He's close to death,breath shuddering. He doesn't know when it might happen but he might just die in this dank cold cell.

There's suddenly a pulse in him,urging him to just end this. His tired eyes suddenly open,breathing heavily. He can't tell with the lost of his voice but he knows he has to do something because Grindelwald might just break out of his cell anytime,then murder all of his friends. Even if he dies,he's assured that the many other followers would've been taken down with him. He summons his strength and it immediately already forces the walls to crack from the pressure.

Regulus tried to bring down the enitre building,so very close to doing so when he was foiled. The men came and knocked him out cold. So much for trying. He can't think straight anymore. What was he even thinking of? Just when he believes that hope is lost there are loud crashing sounds and shouts. It's all muffled thanks to his poor condition right now,where he's barely functioning. His life is already flickering like a light bulb about to burst.

When his vision flickers back on,he finds himself staring at some familiar face. Who is he again? What was he doing here?

====================

Newt is devastated when he reaches Regulus. Queenie was finally brought along with them,to help the situation while Tina went to get more Aurors to help back them up. They'd entered the dilapidated building,where Tina managed to realise that this place was the one of the unoccupied buildings that seemed to be connected with the attacks and murders happening around America.

Graves was the first to enter,having pinned several men down through his wandless magic,with many more getting up from their seats to join in the huge fight. Newt's Swooping Evil helped him and Queenie to distract the men while they rounded them all up. The Aurors and Tina finally arrived,apprehending the remaining wizards and smugglers in the rooms. They had never expected to find so many of his followers here in the building.

The four of them left the job of rounding up the men while they searched for Regulus,splitting up to find him. It was Newt who does,eyes widening when they met the state his friend was in. Bruises were all over him but he didn't look to beaten up. The one thing that caught his eyes was the sick contraption he was stuck to,drawing blood and magic from him. He retched when he saw it,seeing how pale Regulus was already.

He goes up to him,not sure what to do. There's several wire and vicious looking instruments cut into him to draw the necessary fluid and magic,draining him every now and then. Newt is simply afraid that if he removes them he might set something off by accident. The Magizoologist chose to cup the younger pale face before him,whispering,"Regulus,wake up. Please don't die on me."

He naturally doesn't respond but he can see the wizard's mouth opening and closing. Half lidded teary eyes were looking back at him in agony. "Come on,please tell me whether i can remove these?" Regulus suddenly jerked,opening his mouth in a silent scream. It's only then the Magizoologist realized something was wrong,the way that the loud scream he was expecting didn't come out even when he's writhing in pain.

"Y-You can't speak?" He said horrified. The younger male nodded painfully,eyes shut from the anguish he was feeling with tears coming out from the corner of his eyes. "Please don't cry! I'll help you. I promised to do anything to help you." He said desperately,"Queenie! I need help!" He shouted,hoping they can hear him with the door opened. The Goldstein sisters and the Director of Magical Security apparated to his location,gasping when they saw the both.

Graves immediately ran over to both of them,holding onto Regulus's hand. "Help him! Help him,Goldstein!" His desperate voice wakes the two frozen sisters to go to his side,with the Legilimens close to breaking down. "Th-They forced him to take so-some ki-kind of po-potion! He can't speak!" Queenie practically wailed,unable to stand it. Newt and Tina went over to look at the crude contraption while Graves took him in his arms,trying to get Regulus to stay alive.

"Reg don't die now. If you do i won't forgive you!" Graves mummured as he saw the younger male mouth his own name upon recognising his voice. Queenie tried to figure out a way to remove the contraption to no avail. "We don't have a choice. This thing has been rigged to kill him if we try and get him off. We need to destroy it." Queenie said finally,making all of their jaws drop.

"And kill Regulus with it?! Are you mad?" Graves spat,making the Legilimens wince. The tension and anxiety was high so it was to be expected to find them all feeling on the edge. "We'll put a shield around him,protect him when we destroy it." Tina suggested. The oldest in the room sighed,shutting his eyes. "Fine. I'll protect him then." Graves set up a small but strong shield around them both,ready to take the hit. The others withdrew,with Newt drawing his own wand and holding his breath when he pointed it at the device.

" _Bombarda Maxima!_ " There was a flash,then a loud explosion. It apparently blew the walls as well,causing debris and concrete to fly. Tina and Queenie protected them from it while the wizard flinched a little. The smoke engulfing the area eventually cleared,Graves had managed to remove Regulus in the midst of it,falling onto his back when those things holding him in place finally let go of their victim.

They rushed over to look at him,with Tina hurriedly going back to call the Aurors still waiting for them. Newt winced as he moved closer to examine his friend,finding a very thin but sharp steel rod stabbed through his middle. It's been there before they even came here. The younger Magizoologist was gasping,still without any sound coming out of his throat. Queenie finally broke down,wetting her cheeks when she saw the sight.

Newt laid his hands on the piece of twisted steel still lodged in his abdomen,hesitating. It reminded him of how similar this accident is to the time before he came to New York with Regulus. He wanted to pull it out but realised it would add on to his agony if he did. It would also probably kill him by making him bleed out to death. Graves seemed to realise that as well,carrying him in his arms to bring him to the hospital.

"I'll take him there. You should all see to it that this situation is to be handled and solved,understood?" Graves ordered. Queenie did a quiet nod while Newt had to watch them both disapparate right before his eyes. It was the first time in his life that the Magizoologist felt something burning in him,the way he saw how Graves picked up and held his friend with a never-before-seen kindness and the way he cared about him.

He frowned,rubbing his forehead a little. Was he starting to hallucinate or did he feel very... _dissapointed_ that Graves had taken his friend instead of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Newt is starting to feel jelly. =u=


	26. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i suck at fluffs and even angst even though this entire fic has been talking about it. Hahaha. Have a tablespoon of jelly for this chapter.

Newt,Tina and Queenie visited the hospital after they fufilled the orders given. It had taken _hours_ to just do so,forcing Newt to become more worried because he didn't know whether his friend survived or not. He pleaded,hoping that he did when they made their way to the hospital via apparition. They were walking in the hallways,spotting a wizard standing near the end of it. Graves was standing near the a ward,talking to the healers.

The healers noticed their approach and so did the Director. "People related to me. Please let them in as well." He said. They nodded hesitantly,leaving them to it by opening the door for them. "He's highly unstable,barely alive. We're shocked he even survived the ordeal at all. We've given him a potion to reverse the effects of the one given to him." They explained quietly. Newt entered behind Graves,finding Regulus on a bed with his back turned to them.

Once the door shut,there was a small whimper as the youngest in the room attempted to turn around and face them. Newt wanted to tell him not to but the man in front of him beat him to it. "Don't." Graves simply said,putting his hand on the man's side to stop him. He had turned his body to face at the angle of the ceiling,head turned towards them. "Percy?" He hoarsely said,putting a hand on top the Director's,who simply smirked faintly back at him. He scowled at the sisters who were grinning at them,giving him a knowing look while they gave their well wishes to the younger Magizoologist. Newt felt a burning feeling set in his chest seeing them interact so fondly but he pushed it down,taking in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry that I went missing for so many weeks. I couldn't tell you what happened. My friend was the one who helped save me." Regulus mumbled,gesturing to the other wizard still standing near the bed. "Oh. So it's you Mr.Scamander. I suppose i owe you another debt then." He sighed,smiling faintly. Newt couldn't help it when his cheeks flared red,shuffling in embarrassment,turning away to hide his own face.

"Umm,uh no. I-I... It wasn't that much,Mr.Graves. He's now my co-author t-to my book. I value him a lot as my friend." He stammered,fingernails scratching across the surface of his own suitcase in anticipation. The wizard lying on the bed turned red hearing that,not expecting the man to say any of that. Graves looked at them both then snickered,"Now i can see the similarities." He joked,clapping his friend on the bed on his shoulder,wincing in the process.

Pudgie poked her head from under Newt's collar,next to Pickett and squealed,swiftly going to Regulus's bed to get to him. He giggled uncontrollably when the Luminosludge climbed onto him,going underneath his sleeves to tickle him. "Alright! I'm sorry-HAHAHA!! Ugh-i know i shouldn't have-AH!-dropped you!" He said,stiffling more laughs threatening to spill out of his mouth. The little slimeball came out moments later,face in a small pout as she looked at him. He pat her and she forgave him almost instantly,turning back to her cheerful demeanour.

Queenie giggled from the side,earning the attention of everyone. "Teenie and I have some buisness to attend to. Take care Reg!" She nudged her older sister,who took the hint and followed her out of the room. When the door closed shut,Graves turning back to Regulus. "You should sleep. You still need to rest before you go back to Europe." The younger wizard nodded sleepily,head drooping tiredly. When his eyes closed and he slipped into a deep slumber,the Auror stood up,pulling his wand out and casting a _muffliato_ around him and Newt.

"I understand that Regulus has told me about being involved in some accident. Do you mind if you explain to me what _kind_ of accident was it?" The sudden question from the man makes Newt freeze,feeling slightly nervous. He gulped,looking at the man,"I-It was somewhere three months ago but i met him at the... black market." He winced saying that,making Graves frown. "A black market? What would you both be doing there?" "Well technically i was there by choice b-but i did so under good reasons of course... a-anyway i was walking in there... and well,i saw him."

He paused,unsure if he should continue. Graves gave him an encouraging look and he took up in a deep breath again. "He was chained up in some cage. He was bloody and injured. The people who caught him were Grindewald's followers too." He said sadly. Graves visibly shook when he said that,stilling completely. Newt whispered much more softly this time," They were torturing him... I couldn't leave him there so i took him with me."

The Director of Magical Security covered his eyes,before breathing a sigh. "I'm not there for him all the time. Even if we're close friends,i need someone else to protect him now that Grindelwald has set his eyes on him. Please Mr.Scamander,take care of Regulus. I'm not asking as the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA but as a normal wizard who just wants him to be safe."

Hearing that surprised the Magizoologist but he kept his features the same,smiling a little. "I'll protect him at any cost,Mr.Graves." The older wizard gave him a tiny smirk before he moved away to go out as well. "Call me Percival." Newt grinned a little,darting his eyes back to the man. "Then please,call me Newt." Percival tossed a look of mirth at him before opening the door to leave. Pickett gave him an interested look,chittering at the red haired wizard.

Maybe he shouldn't have made his jealousy too obvious.

==================

Regulus finally returned to the Goldsteins Apartment after a miraculous and fast recovery,the three of them welcoming him back. He shyly avoided the enthusiastic Legilimens and greeted Tina politely. "Hello..." Newt said awkwardly,with Pickett chittering his own version of greeting to the younger man. Regulus chuckled with the Luminosludge squeaking under his coat when she saw them both.

"Well before you return to England gentlemen,you'll need to eat." Tina said from where she was leaning on a chair,a small smile on her face. Both Magizoologists grinned,one lopsided smile and another awkward one. They sat down at the dinner table,laughing as they recounted everything that had happened. They also gave a final well wish for Jacob who had been faring well even without remembering any of them.

Admist it all,Newt couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for telling his friend how he had shamefully felt jealous of his longtime friendship with Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god if the original Percival doesn't come back in Fantastic Beasts 2 then i will rage. Still,even if he doesn't i _will_ bring him back in my own sequel when the second movie arrives.


	27. Off We Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fluffy chapter! I feel happy to know i've completed my first ever multi-chap fanfic! Thank you to everyone for the kudos and reads (1k!)!

Newt had his suitcase packed and tied properly to prevent any more magical creatures from possibly escaping. Regulus just gave a lopsided smile seeing his friend struggle with the bonds to tie it those few minutes before with his own hands. In the end, he gave up and used his wand instead. "I must be terrible in being unable to tie something like that with my own hands." He sheepishly told Regulus, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The animagus just laughed," There's nothing embarrassing about it. I've had worse." He pat his shoulder in comfort while Pudgie slid up onto Newt's neck, snuggling into his neck comfortably. Newt smiled a little as Tina appeared from her bedroom, getting her grey coat around her shoulders as she looked at them both. "Ready to go?" They nodded in agreement together. She gave a small smile as they went out of the apartment together.

Queenie had long left, to see Jacob's bakery as it had opened just a few days ago. They had bid her farewell,with the Legilimens requesting that they both stay together no matter what. "You're gonna have a long journey ahead of you,right?" Newt nodded to her question. Well,that was the last thing she said to them before she left. It was a bit of long walk to just go to the docks where their ship was waiting.

Tina looked fondly at Newt as they walked to the gangplanks,where hundreds of people were already boarding one by one. The three of them stopped with Tina hopping a little. "Well, i guess this is it." She said softly. "Ah well, yes. Back to the Ministry for the both of us,i suppose. It'll be the peaceful life for us until then." Newt joked. Regulus didn't quite know what to say since he wasn't that close to Tina but he just smiled when she chuckled.

"I'll be looking out for it. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." She said quietly. From the twinkle in her eyes to the way she was speaking,the animagus knew that she could just be _possibly_ smitten by Newt.Well maybe a little. It wasn't his buisness but he smiled at the thought. "That's the name you decided for the book?" Regulus said,grinning as he looked at Newt.

Newt went slightly red at the sentence,mumbling his words a little. "Well,I umm couldn't really think of a better name so..." "No worries. Just saying." He quickly amended, hoping that Newt didn't think he was mocking him. He gave the animagus a understanding look to his relief,no longer questioning him any further.

Tina smiled, crossing her arms. "You take care of each other alright? If you both don't,I'll personally come to England and deal with you both myself." She threatened in a light, joking tone. They chuckled at the sentence. Regulus could tell that Tina wanted to have some alone-time with Newt so he gave an excuse and moved towards the gangplanks to wait for the other magizoologist.

He could see them talking away and it didn't occur to him that most of the crowd had already disappeared into the cruise ship. It wouldn't be too surprising if Newt ever decided to want to fall in love with Tina seeing how close they were. He'd be proud and happy for them both if it ever happened. Newt then walked towards his direction,about to board the ship.

Regulus knew he wasn't done,giving Newt an accusing look. His Legilimens ability to read people's mind (by _accident_ ) did allow him to read Newt's one that was clearly in a mess. "You're not gonna meet her, like possibly, ever again. Are you sure you don't want to...?" He blabbered out, without knowing that he did. Newt's initial bewildered look was replaced by a deadpanned expression,knowing he read his mind.

He gave Newt a light pat to encourage him,which just made his cheeks heat up at the thought. He turned around,running back to Tina. Regulus just laughed softly at the two, going halfway up the gangplanks with his slingbag and Newt's suitcase in his other hand. By the time the other wizard returned,his face was entirely crimson,stumbling into the ship. Regulus heard Tina's soft giggle and waved her goodbye. 

She returned the gesture before turning around to leave. He watched her do so before boarding,greeting the guard standing at the entrance. Perharps they would meet again, considering how time flies by so quickly. Their little troubles weren't really over yet either so he could expect to meet the Goldstein sisters again,and perharps their Muggle friend. For now,Regulus just smiled,seeing how bright the horizon and the distant future was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end people! I'm writing another two fics, _Precious Gemstones_ (completely unrelated to this fic) and _The Days in Our Lives_. When Fantastic Beasts 2 comes out i will write a sequel to this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head out of nowhere and i loved the movie, so my brain just went like,"Better write somethin' quick!". I may write a sequel to this fic if i feel more writing urges and ideas.
> 
> Edit: This story will be re-written but will maintain most of it's storyline.


End file.
